God's sword
by Helltanz98
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia lives, four years have passed since the Requiem had been played and it has shown that mankind could not set aside its deep divisions. Now war looms again. Post Series AU
1. Chapter 1

God's Sword

Chapter 1

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: There is no yaoi. Yaoi is a lie :p no seriously there will be no yaoi at all period the end I fail to see why people make things when there is clearly nothing there, I digress. Seriously enough with all the Suzu Lulu.

Now onto other matters this story is AU pretty much consider the main point of divergence from after episode 24 of R2. Most of this is an introduction of things, background information and such, to the situation of the setting.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Prologue: A brief lesson on modern history

Lelouch vi Britannia the ninety ninth Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. If someone were to ask what he was? They might be answered that he was the demon monarch. That he was the man who conquered the world.

Zero the Hero of the people. An enemy of tyrants everywhere. This man was the leader of the Black Knights. The charismatic founder of the UFN. The masked man who saved the world from evil. At least that last one is what they would have said years ago.

Ultimately they were the same person really. It was that unfortunate truth that caused the rise of the modern UFN. In 2018 members of the Black Knights Officer Corp, particularly members of the form JLF, and original Black Knights Organization, conducted the coup against Zero that has since become known as the Betrayal on the Ikaruga.

In 2018 Lelouch vi Britannia, aka the terrorist Zero, succeeded his father, Charles di Britannia, as sovereign monarch of the Holy Empire of Britannia. No one knows what happened to the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire. There are some who claim he had abdicated the throne in secret and that was the cause of the Betrayal on the Ikaruga. Lelouch's period of rule has been characterized first by a small civil war, and the now legendary appointment of a number to the newly created Knight of Zero position, and the creation of the Imperial Guard. His regime had been a massive reformation, and reshaping of the empire. Jeremiah Gottwald had been made a knight of the round, given command of the newly formed Imperial Guard, and set loose on the rebelling nobility.

That had been the end of one era, and beginning of the new. Without a coherent leadership of the various noble factions the Imperial Guard crushed the rebels under Gottwald's leadership. It however had not been long before the next great problem reared its head, Schneziel. The former second prince destroyed Pendragon with the Damocles. In the battle with the floating fortress things had changed, and Lelouch had laid down the beginning of the Requiem plan.

Schneziel and the UFN who had allied with them were beaten, at a heavy cost. Still they had been beaten and the UFN effectively decapitated leaving only a minor resistance. In that period of time it took to mop up the now disorganized UFN military, the remaining forces of EU had time to establish a defensive position. It hadn't mattered the EU holdouts eventually fell to the superior technology and numbers of the Imperial Guard finally uniting the planet under a single government. Lelouch in his security, confident of his plan, enacted the Requiem. Still the plan had worked, up until something he had failed to contemplate occurred.

So Lelouch died before the world's eyes. Cornelia accession to the throne was a logical step. She had support within the Britannian military, and Nunnally the only other possible candidate would never be accepted due to her assistance of Schneziel during the Damocles Affair. Thus Cornelia became Empress inheriting the largest nation on the planet in the post war years.

Diethard's fail safe package were a series of carefully distributed tapes, funnily enough in the form of a documentary. It set the stage for the great shake up of the UFN. Things changed as the world reeled from the aftermath of not just the Requiem, but Diethard's last great story. The inability to trust the Black Knights caused the abolition of Paragraph 17 returning to all the members of the UFN their national militaries.

-Prologue conclusion-

Not for the first time did the dark haired immortal laugh raucously at how foolish everything was. Diethard apparently had a fail safe in place the revelation had been uproarious to say the least and damn near ruined everything.

It appeared that the reporter had not been so convinced of the stability of his position otherwise within the UFN, or maybe Schneziel hadn't trusted the UFN. Either was understandable given how quickly the Black Knight leadership had betrayed their founder.

Suzaku had joined the ranks of the dead soon enough for good when Britannians claiming to fight in the name of the true emperor launched an attack. Whether the Emperor they claimed was true was Lelouch or Charles was at present still unclear. Still things had come apart quickly.

He didn't really care the plan for the requiem had failed. The final count of fatalities amongst the Black Knights had confirmed that Kyoshiro Todoh had died in battle, injuries sustained, and with Lelouch 'dead' plus Li Xingke succumbing soon after the final battle due to both a mix of injuries and his rapidly degenerating condition of health.

These deaths had left Ogi in charge of the Black Knights. It was a position he was ill suited for. Ogi most useful capacity was in the matter of logistics at best suited for running smaller scale operations independent of larger forces. Ultimately though that fact had saved him and the Black Knights Ogi could competently run the modern peacekeeping force, even if at times he could be a bit reckless in his pursuit of the UFN mandates.

In any event the world was furious not simply with the Lelouch but with those who were in charge of the Black Knights. Contrary to what the UFN attempted to justify most of the former, especially the former single digits, Areas of Britannia had chosen to side with him in the battle against Schneziel as well as against the Black Knights. This held true against the EU, and against the pockets of UFN resistance during the Ascension War.

Even now certain areas hailed him as the liberator while neighbors reviled him as the demon, though of course the revelation of him as the true Zero had upset the populous greatly. That fact was what complicated everything.

Because of this the United Federation of Nations, and the Black Knights had barely survived the public referendums that were demanded in the wake of Diethard's final, postmortem, broadcast to the world. Still they had survived, and actually emerged better for it in many ways for the post war situation.

That had been nearly four years ago had he continued his life he would have been in college or perhaps more likely ruling the world. In truth Lelouch had completed college or at least college curriculum.

He hadn't destroyed Schneziel's Damocles, but he had changed it the whole thing had been repainted black and optic camouflage had been added along with numerous Gefjun disturbers. The Blonde Prince had meant for the fortress to be completely self sufficient a task Lelouch had no problem with.

Britannia had been on the forefront of technology, as had the EU the conquest of the world meant he had access to all of that during his, admittedly, brief reign. The EU had been able to field their first generation of Airships during the war. The new designs had been rushed though and that had left uncorrected design flaws, which had meant they had fared poorly against his refined designs.

With the extreme damage to the Mount Fuji region it meant that Japan would have been in a great depression. It would be one that would last for years until production stabled out again. Of course the UFN and Japan's allies would never let that happen that way. Japan was not restored to its pre conquest state, but it was well on the way to recovery.

Not that it mattered Lelouch during his reign had assembled the brightest minds in Britannia as well as extracting large amounts of Sakuradite prior to blowing the mines.

The Sakuradite extracted had still needed to be refined but it was significant amount.

In all truth claiming the Damocles had been just an extra special icing on the cake, refurbishing it had required a lot of effort to keep it concealed but with the resources at his disposal it had been still doable.

Lelouch vi Britannia stared at the ebony surface of the room, a feature that had been apart of the reconstruction. Amongst others were the gardens being converted to hydroponic areas for growing foodstuffs.

Cornelia was having problems controlling the nation from either his own supporters or those who supported the regime which had preceded his own. Not that it really mattered most the opposition was on policy or such nonsense. He almost pitied the once feared Witch of Britannia well almost, she had plotted to usurp him after all. Of course Cornelia was for the time being the best person to handle the job.

Slowly he walked to look out over the world. The Damocles's observation deck presented a view unlike any other.

Nina's weapons the abominable FLEIA were still intact here not that he had any need to use them. No doing that would completely ruin his 'retirement', though it was only that in name there was still quite a lot of work to be done. The world was a mess. That imbecile, Diethard, had nearly ruined everything with that last fuck you of his. It must have been his hope the recording would protect him from any Black Knight betrayal.

Overall the world was still unstable and that was what he was going to have to listen to for the next bit of time. "The Middle Eastern Federation's reconstruction is going as planned I take it?" He inquired turned to the shadowy forms who had entered the ante chamber.

"Yes my lord the reformations started during your public regime have continued though the Princess Cornelia has continued to receive less support from the Middle East, and the measures have only continued through due to the stranglehold in parliament." Responded one of the masked figures…

Cornelia had been the one to formally establish Area 18 after it made sense that there would be some lingering resentment due to this.

Lelouch had expected this. Cornelia was the present Empress, though for the most part large numbers of people refused to acknowledge her as this, other than recognition from the UFN and the restored nobility her real support was the military.

A large number of the common folk had accepted Lelouch as emperor when Cornelia had ascended to the throne it might of well have become a military dictatorship seeing as for the most part the nobility had been given back their positions and advantages by force of arms. Of course Cornelia could not strip Lelouch's own appointments to the nobility without risking an uprising of the same nature Lelouch had faced.

Admittedly it was by no means a true military dictatorship but the nobility had gained more rights than the common people, and many of their old powers restored to them. Not all, but most of them. To attempt to return everything to the previous status quo would have embroiled the country in civil war. To much wealth had changed hands during Lelouch's regime, and Lelouch had elevated people to noble status for his own reasons.

"Our biggest issue is another war, or our own side's extremists disrupting the plan," Lelouch remarked at last, "Cornelia's situation is unstable, and fighting the EU in the middle east at present would be difficult. Taking steps to correct this should be our priority."

-scene break-

The Black Knights of the United Federation of Nations were failures. It was the conclusion that he had come to after the betrayal on the Ikaruga. Following the restructuring of Britannia he had assembled the resources to establish a second formation of the Black Knights, originally it would have operated with out his input. This was due to the fact he doubted he would survive the completion of the Zero Requiem.

All that was irrelevant now, exactly how he was immortal, the precise way he had acquired the code, was something unknown to him. It was still the case however he was now immortal, Lelouch vi Britannia now possessed his perfected Geass and the Code so far his attempts to artificially replicate the later had only met with moderate success though his blood seemed to hold the key to figuring it out.

CC seemed to have disappeared. Lelouch knew well enough that she was alive and more than likely with the fully healed but amnesiac Marianne. That though was speculation seeing as the body had vanished shortly after his own departure.

Cornelia on finding out Marianne had apparently been in a coma this entire time, and was now, missing had thrown quite the hissy fit one might have said. Even so the information was closely guarded and few people knew.

Lelouch did not particularly care and frankly he doubted whether CC would come and join him here. It would have been useful knowing exactly how many other code bearers existed out in the world, certainly such beings could prove to be a real problem should they start handing out Geass.

Most of the data from the Code R project, undertaken by Clovis so long ago, had been destroyed though it hadn't been hard to recover certain parts of the data. Jeremiah's cybernetic upgrades would have been easily recreatable, had that been his desire, with just the mere assistance of Rakshata and as to the related information to the code well Lelouch regenerated quickly enough to speed the process along. Of course Rakshata was busy being employed by Japan, and the UFN to keep their systems up to date so her help wasn't immediately forth coming.

Not that it mattered at the present they were no farther at creating a new Code then they were when they had started not that it mattered. Obviously a new code wasn't his goal, what he wanted was to understand the power of the code, and possibly unlock the methods through which it increased the capabilities of the physical body and of course the regeneration would have been quite useful. These objectives had made with slight progress.

Perhaps with time it would be possible, and after what was it that he did after all have in spades but time to spare. Yes Lelouch had plenty of time, besides all of this was merely for academic purposes.

He had not great application to apply such knowledge for now he was merely content to watch as the earth continued its foolish strife riddled existence and at least attempt to make sure they didn't take things to over board.

After his reign and the resulting shock of Diethard's announcement among other factors from previous events the world had been in no position to immediately go off to war and that had given him the opportunity to manipulate things just how he liked, it helped since he still retained his Geass.

In due time he would no doubt make his return, that was of course something that was an obvious fact. Eventually he would have no choice but to interceded and prevent mankind from going to war again.

Knightmares had not changed radically over the intervening years, what would in time become known as the Antebellum period. The time between the previous war and the coming one.

Even though the style of design hadn't changed much their capacity had grown more, as had the size of machines to an extent.

-scene break-

Descending to the surface of the Earth was a simple task, especially with the stealth technology that existed and that the world was still rebuilding and orbital technology was made illegal in the wake of the Damocles's disaster. Not that something as trivial as a bunch of whiny politicians and outcry would slow him down. Most certainly not with his retaining the namesake of the disaster.

Avalon, Ikaruga, Great Britannia, as well as their successor models they were inferior to the craft he was using mainly because of the power system, and indeed the weapons outfitted on the craft. On one hand that kind of luddite thinking avoided another war, and arms race, on the other it kept people from moving forward.

The trust lost in the UFN's Black Knights had caused the reemergence of national militaries, and thus the loss of a massive chunk of funding. Coupled with that the increase in regional violence, yeah it was sufficient to say the United Federation of Nations was not living up to its expectations.

The interceding years had not however seen much in the way of technologies being developed though. Minor breakthroughs had occurred, but most efforts went towards rebuilding the damage done by the last war.

Cornelia was so eager in restoring the status quo of Britannian and preventing the chaos that had cropped up elsewhere in the world that she had to put in people who supported the policies of one of her two predecessors. Lelouch and Charles.

Meaning that those new nobles were very likely to oppose certain policies or in this particular case support Lelouch's endeavors.

Due to the fact that the Black Knights had weakened these past four years did not mean they weren't wimps. No they still had pretty advanced machines ninth and tenth generation Knightmares. Tenth in the case of their ace pilots. The trimmed down Black Knights were now a dedicated peacekeeping force meant to intervene as opposed to occupy.

The lack of major advances in the field of military technology meant that thus far while advances had been made technology wasn't so different from four years ago.

Lelouch was easily a step ahead of them and unfortunately certain factions were occasionally able to pull off similar feats of advancements.

In this case well apparently some one had, from the money trail it appeared to be originating from the EU, gotten a hold of the original Tristan Development Program among other files.

So it thus appeared there would be a transforming Knightmare frame that could well join the fray soon enough As it stood the Black Knights actually had even noticed the development of the machine or more precisely the armament programs of what were the remains of the EU.

Considering the Machine was fighting both the Guren and the current Tristan, due to well... the fact Ogi clearly was incompetent, but the fact the Knightmare was holding its own indicated the design was impressive.

Ogi should have known better than to send Black Knights into Britannian airspace Cornelia would be furious, and they risked a response from Britannia's military. A military that remained in far better shape than most other powers.

Still the fact they had chased the high mobility machine across so near to Britannian territory well it was worrying. Whether it was simply this group of nations in the recovering EU or if there was a faction manipulating the group for whatever purpose it didn't' really matter. There had after all been no indication that Geass was in anyway involved in this.

"Get them ready for launch," He grumbled finally. Their design was based off the final Knightmare frame that Kyoshiro Todoh had piloted, and indeed died in, the Zangetsu. They, the knightmares in question, were the planned to be the next standard mass production machines in 'his' Black Knight's arsenal at least for the coming time. The machines were, as his subordinates frequently remarked, superior to the traitors' machines.

The spiky decorative armor, and hair pieces had been removed, and additional armor as well as an integrated energy wing type flight system had been installed in their place. Further more the radiation shield had been removed in favor of refined MSV particle shields, the cockpit had been also replaced with a typical cockpit arrangement and said cockpit was inside the armor. Really a lot from the initial design had changed but still it was clear there was a relation ship between the two Knightmare frames. The larger yet more armor made the design appear less skinny.

Steady advances had been made, at least for them given what they had access to and the lack of restrictions in comparison to others, this was the twelfth generation of the Knightmare frame. The Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system was still in use though in a slightly different form. The Eon was larger than the Galahad. That in itself didn't actually say much as most ninth generation, and following elite frames, were at least that size due to the inclusion of larger longer lasting and more powerful power plants. It was a natural progression of design meant to allow longer operating times.

With the eleventh generation nuclear power was capable on Knightmares of course the system had still been in the testing phases and was by no means perfect ready for mass production, the twelfth generation was another step closer. Of course with the prohibition on nuclear research anything after ten was not expected in the near future from the rest of the world.

In the meantime the Eon's predecessors also launched. It was his desire that the real, as Lelouch considered them use a frame that was wholly their own. It was a goal that had not yet been fully realized. These were likewise based off of Todoh's Zangetsu with many of the same changes that were present in the Eon, without the nuclear engine however the Epoch was smaller and lacked several higher power systems, which made the Eon a real powerhouse.

"We have a visual on the KMFs." Announced one of the dark clad troops, they weren't going to tip their hand but if this really was an eleventh generation frame well that could be a real problem.

Judging by its agility, and the fact it was carrying a double barreled Hadron rifle, yeah that basically seemed to confirm it was at least an extremely advanced tenth generation and that was at the least. He paused watching the red machine respond. Oh well it seemed Rakshata hadn't lost her touch at least though the Tristan was missing an arm.

Rakshata had remained with the Black Knights and the Earl of Pudding, restored to that position had returned to Britannia. Well rather Rakshata worked for the Black Knights because her designs were used, and the UFN offered her funding.

For now they would keep the stealth system activated, and just observe the battle while the Knightmares dealt with the actual fighting. No matter what happened Lelouch hardly expected the United Federation of Nations, Kallen and Gino, or this supposed European machine would be able to score a decisive hit against the other, besides there were presumably European forces approaching, a submarine carrier.

Whatever the case the six Eons should be more than enough with the support from the eleventh generation Epochs. Given a few more months the complement of the Eowyn would actually be filled to capacity, but for now he had limited numbers spread across the globe.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the true Zero surveyed, the unknown Euro war machine. Well beside it being a garish orange the machine had two arm shields laminated armor, like the original Tristan rather than the MSV or Radiation Shields used by other elite frames.

"Analysis complete," Announced the Druid system that was tied into the ship's sensors as well as filtered the reports from the Knightmares regarding the enemy.

They had already acquired all the information in regards to the new versions of the Guren and Tristan via more intrusive methods of intelligence. So really all that was left was studying this new one.

Energy output was high but not as high as one would expect from a fusion reaction, but much to high to be a regular Sakuradite power source, it was something they would need to look into.

It could potentially mean the EU would be able to field Knightmares with significantly longer operating times without violating the nuclear research ban, there was also the issue of the particle emissions, which it seemed were weaponized. It was actually much the same as that of their own Energy Wing system, a development that could also be a problem.

Six blasts sizzled through the air forcing the three Knightmares to separate from their melee.

The Guren was covering for the Tristan, which really wasn't what Lelouch was concerned about. No, right now, he was wondering what the hell were these two doing this far out without support.

This merely reinforced his belief Ogi should not have been allowed to hold the position of commander of the Black Knights. The man was overstretching units that in real fights needed support. Not that it mattered he had no reason to launch personally. While it was true his piloting skills, among other things had improved vastly he really saw no point in joining the fray.

Apparently the trio, Gino, Kallen, and the European machine weren't expecting the company. The garish machine rotated and fired its long double barreled Hadron gun, which the other Knightmares scattered to avoid. Not that it mattered what it did against twenty machines this wouldn't last long.

Besides judging by the sudden spike in radio activity it seemed the EU frame would be retreating soon enough. Especially given the fact the submarine carrier was getting nearer to the scene of the battlefield.

Intervention might have to be sped up it seemed that the EU were making headway in the development of Knightmare frames, besides Kallen and Gino had already seen his machines and would know well enough they weren't Britannian machines. Not that Lelouch cared about such a thing, as it was he had Damocles so they couldn't touch him.

-scene break-

The rolling hills of the Carolinas made a splendid view, and the large estate was generally quite pleasant. Of course in the general state of things one didn't have Knightmares parked in ones front lawn. So that was the most obvious thing that was amiss about the scene.

Kallen and Gino descended from their respective machines, in front on either side were three each of the Eons, and what was arguably worse was seated at the picnic table was clad in what was basically a black version of the outfit he had worn as Emperor, minus the hat, was Lelouch.

"Well this is an amusing turn of events," He remarked right before Gino, perhaps idiotically, charged at the dark haired former, and supposedly dead, Emperor. Lelouch for his part seemed less than impressed.

It was a rash move. Lelouch had dismissed the estate's guards only because he wished not have so many observers, there were still the six knightmare pilots to contend with.

Kallen on the other hand, responded by screaming and charging towards the two males in a full on run, "GINO NO!" The next thing the blonde, and seeing as Cornelia had restored his title as well, noble was aware of was nothing short of pain so agonizing that he was wishing he was dead and then blissful unconsciousness.

"How bothersome," Lelouch released his grip on the Knight of the Round's wrist which allowing the blonde to slump bonelessly into a heap on the grass. Once upon a time CC had done the same thing to Suzaku while the later had been in his knightmare, it was a useful tool.

The pilot of the Guren slid to a halt, so much for having to go about saving Lelouch. As far as that went she was slightly disappointed. "What happened," She managed to inquire in surprise, "and exactly what is going on your… and these machines?" Her speech was getting erratic as she attempted to decide what questions were more important.

Kallen stared glancing around. These weren't Black Knight New Days, or Britannia's modern war machine. Black armor, lots of heavy armor, which was a definite Britannian trend, and the different set on the machine's back were clear this was a whole different family of design. Even so there were minor similarities, jarringly so to the Black Knight's design, but the lack of spikes, and in their place more rounded or sloped surfaces made a distinct difference.

"Relax," he commented silkily. "I have no intention in further destabilizing the world, as to my continued survival it would take more than a sword to kill me," OF course he hadn't known that when he had gotten stabbed but he wasn't about to tell her that little fact now was he.

Kallen stared in disbelief, "What, what are you talking about? What is going on here, why Lelouch tell me?"

"You're in Britannia," He stated, making a point of ignoring her question. "has Ogi gotten that overconfident he is just going antagonize Cornelia." The emperor remarked standing, his hair had grown long over the last four years falling like a waterfall down his back. "The Black Knights of the United Federation of Nations are a failure. Kallen, no beyond that Japan will only be re conquered if Ogi antagonizes Cornelia. You should understand that fact," Of all the superpowers Britannia, with the exception of the loss of Pendragon, had escaped with its homeland had been left nearly intact.

Japan by comparison was wrecked. It wasn't just the Sakuradite mines either in many places infrastructure was in shambles from the wars and destruction. Rebuilding was happening but not even four years was enough to fix everything.

She didn't bother disputing with him about Ogi, the only reason she had agreed to take this mission was because Gino had asked and the possible danger of the European machine to world peace, after all she had her own problems. "What are you saying?"  
"Saying," He sighed brushing a gloved hand through his hair, "What must I say, there is nothing that needs to be said." Lelouch walked forward, "I have no desire to further disturb the world, all of the people seem prepared to do that on their own. In the end I have deemed that the United Federation of Nations are a failure. You should just go back to school, and turn away from this pointless fighting." He remarked to his former ace pilot, "There is no reason for you to remain with that bunch of traitors."

-scene break-

Ogi was suffice to say furious to here Lelouch was alive. What was worse was they couldn't bring this to the floor of the United Federation of Nations because then it would get out. Of course at the same time they couldn't keep it a secret. No that would be impossible with the constraints placed on them following the public referendums after word was learned of the betrayal aboard the airship Ikaruga.

His bad day worsened when one of the Britannian's spoke up his tone rather imperious, arrogant, and above all a curiousness that could not bode well for anyone. "Rakshata how is it we couldn't see this airship of the Emperor?" Demanded one of their watchdogs.  
Ogi's frown deepened, the Britannian would surely inform Cornelia of this turn of events, and she had already angry of him trying to stop those damned Europeans and their new top of the line Knightmare frame.

The Europeans had slowly been rebuilding their home continent and had steadily begun not only not paying attention to the United Federation of Nations but now going so far as to outright ignored the body's mandates on military matters.

What was more people were blaming him and the Black Knights instead of Lelouch they just couldn't see that Lelouch was the bad guy that he was the monster. Then again there was no real way to explain things in a way they could understand.

Rakshata's explanation did little to help assuage the situation. The combination of Gefjun disturber technologies and the optical camouflage, plus whatever else Lelouch had incorporated into the design meant Lelouch could conceivably deploy where ever he liked. This news was not received well, by anybody in the room.

The European watch dog had taken far to much pleasure in reminding all present of just how effective Lelouch's Advance type Logres heavy cruisers had been during the last war. That normally would have opened up a round of jokes about how the Europeans' should know since they had been on the receiving end of the brunt of the Advanced class.

Those ships had fallen into Cornelia's care after Lelouch had ceased direct rule of Britannia, but their capacity incorporating an advanced shielding system had been the bane of their opposition during what too many people in Britannia were calling the Ascension war.

These heavy cruisers had handled both the infant EU's Airships and the few Ikaruga class ships mustered against them with relative ease. The ships that deserted Britannia to fight against Lelouch had found themselves outgunned by the design as well indicating Lelouch had modified them beyond regular spec.

It was a sore reminder of just what the Demon Emperor had been capable of, worse still was that the ships had generally deployed Gareths into the battlefield alongside block IIb Vincent piloted by fanatical shock troops.

-scene break-

Lelouch sat alone in the grand room. Schneziel has made this equivalent to a palace, no a city all upon its own, even with his modifications much of that still remained in some form or another. Here the Emperor played the piano the mournful slow melody echoing through the room.

Expansion was slow but there was no real worry not with the ban on space technologies imposed by the UFN after his supposed death.

His fingers moved gracefully depressing each key in turn, the world of C was no interest to him, that sort of thing didn't interest him. The world's nations all of them were all violent enough on their own with out things like the Geass Cult to stir them up further so there was no point.

Cornelia's problems weren't really his concern either, nor were the problems of the world, he'd only get involved if he was asked, only if he was needed. It would have to be if one of those two conditions were met.

The Europeans they were gearing up, the remnants of the Euro Universe were forming closer ties with one another.

As he had told Kallen the United Federation of Nations were a failure perhaps things would not need him to get involved but it appeared that would not be the case. A large portion of the world's nations were not industrialized even though they had representation the population differences meant they continued veritably the same beyond that the UFN was just a squabbling schoolyard where countries bickered with one another.

Such things didn't concern him, the world politics were meaningless the larger nations held sway and Cornelia held a great deal of that sway.

Whatever it hardly mattered no doubt he'd need but make a single appearance to the people of the world just by himself and he'd have their entire attention drawn all to him and just to him. In truth he'd have to concern himself with the Europeans they were a real particular problem.

Unlike all those years ago Japan was a small fry, well at least to him, the damage done by the Fuji explosion had forced the rest of the world to develop alternatives and of course to reach out for less easily accessible Sakuradite sources. Those development projects had actually been good for the world economy.

A man set a tablet down and mused on the situation, Still it was only a matter of time before everything went to hell the Black Knights under that bumbling idiot traitor were mainly Japanese if they tried something like the Oriental incident Cornelia would respond the same and that would cause all manner of problems.

Time passed slowly and the Emperor's fingers danced across the keys of the grand piano, and he continued to play the sad soft melody letting the music fill the room that he resided in.

All his plans had contingencies he concluded that in all likelihood there would be complications that would cause things to go not as he desired, but such was to be expected.

Britannia was going to, or at least the Parliament would know of his survival soon enough perhaps as early as the end of the week. The news would spread quickly after that the gossiping nobles would see to that. It would start as a rumor but slowly it would gain momentum until all knew that he lived.

Cornelia was rather simple to predict, and even to manipulate. She had always been straightforward that made it easy to figure her out. It was a known fact that Britannia's relationship with the United Federation of Nations was strained or more specifically the relationship of the Holy Britannian Empire with the Black Knights was strained. The Empress would be furious with them, notably with Ogi.

Deciding a course of action would still require forethought of course. As it stood the fact was that the Europeans were still going to be an unknown factor, and that would notably be a particularly bothersome problem. No he amended it was the French and their allies that would be the problem. The fact was they were going to be a problem.

Even though the wars that had raged on and off since the eighteen hundreds had died down they were not forgotten.

France and its puppets would not forget such slights but they were also knew that they were in no position to fight Britannia. They would move quietly as they could building up and branching out, focusing on rebuilding their military and economies.

Going on current intelligence the French were upgrading to seventh Generation frames for their mass production types.

Had the capitalized on the Panzer Hummel when they had had the chance they might have been able to come out in better shape. The fact was however that with the advent of the seventh generation Knightmares became much faster, which was something that greatly reduced the effectiveness of the Panzer Hummel.

It was because of this that the Europeans were finally getting into the game in regards to melee weapons for Knightmare frames, this of course meant a drastic change in the tactics they would use. Such a change and upgrades would delay a European offensive or so conventional projections had seemed to imply. Unfortunately simply because that had been what intelligence had indicated did not mean such was indeed the case. It seemed the Europeans were on the fast track to making their move in regaining their status as a superpower.

Japan was another issue the wide scale broadcast by Diethard had sown quite a large bit of trust amongst the population of that country. Apparently the populous had was divided between supporting the Black Knights and viewing the surviving command staff as a gaggle of idiots for listening to the nonsense spouted by the second prince and then betraying their darling Zero-sama.

Killing, or attempting to kill, Zero had done a splendid job of setting up to different political groups. Again Diethard's broadcast had caused a mess and that mess had escalated to convincing people to look deeper into the situation at hand. No body knew about geass, and trying to talk about was dismissed as delusion.

Lelouch sighed soon word of his life would spread and cause all manner of cacophonies to erupt from the masses. Some would call him monster, and devil, while others would call him to return and be the Messiah. Britannia's Lelouch supporters would call for him again to assume the throne and lead the Empire where Cornelia was incapable. Those who were in Japan who supported him would want the Real Zero to make his return and punish the corrupt.

There were other concerns which worried him, if his immortality was recognized their would be problems that would arise amongst the masses. Perhaps the worst case on one hand would be the fanatical devotion to Zero being turned into a religion, which would really be a bad thing.

Ogi would likely be removed if he allowed his personal feelings to guide him to pursue Lelouch rather than focusing on his duties or in the same course over stepped his boundaries as the de facto leader of the Black Knights. Especially likely given the stunt that the man had pulled, especially now that they knew Lelouch was still walking, metaphorically speaking, the earth.

When the UFN, as a whole, became aware of that fact by and large it was obvious they would freak, it to put it simply was clear that Requiem had been a failure. Even after four years the people of the world were preparing to go to war.

All his work in regards to that had been nearly undone and in all likelihood it would all come undone in the course of time. Even Euphemia's crimes had not been forgotten as he had hoped. Of course no one knew of his own responsibility in that massacre, explaining such was next to impossible.

Finally the music stopped if the world desired a war so be it, he would show them one more time what foolishness such things were.

Lelouch paused, he disliked the idea of requesting Jeremiah once again reenter his service and again join the battle. The man would have no objections, he was a true knight some one ready to do what was ordered even if it was something he agreed with. What bothered him about asking Jeremiah to again take up arms was that the man had already done so much, but he might need the man's prowess.

Suzaku was dead, Todoh was dead, Li was dead, these were only a few so many were dead the heroes of the war were gone or broken.

He was Lelouch vi Britannia, Zero, he would twist and manipulate turning some back again convincing them to return to his side if such was needed, but first he would need to take stock of the situation.

From high above the planet the dark clad figure observed the world looking down on the blue and white sphere from the immense floating sword of darkness spread around planet were numerous satellites concealed, from this massive fortress Lelouch watched as the people down below teetered once again on the precipice of the abyss.

Another man cleared his throat, causing the emperor to turn, "What is it?" Lelouch inquired, "Has another issue cropped up or do they know yet?"

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Lelouch will probably come off as a real bastard at times in this fic if you think canon Lulu making Kaguya cry was bad well the mind fuck he'll do Cornelia in my opinion will be worse. EVILGRIN

-scene break-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: Let the mind fuckery begin mwhwhwhwa.

Oh and I kinda started trailing off into the realm of new machines I'm kinda bad about that. Anyway hopefully this is up to expectations.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Slipping into Japan had actually be quite easy but what was one to expect after all he was the man who made miracles happen. Then again Ogi was greatly outmatched and there was the little issue of the fact he was no doubting expecting Lelouch to be in Britannia of all places.

Really what was the moron thinking that just because he had been seen there that he was going to stick around and provoke any would be assassins or those who would no doubt attempt to capture him.

Todoh and the three deceased members of the four holy swords' graves were located in a cemetery, which housed the memorials for a great number of the war dead. Actually it had been constructed just for that purpose.

Chiba visited quite frequently when she was in the country and she was probably intending to swing by and if not oh well he'd catch her on another pass. It was more that he felt the innate need to be a complete asshole and deprive Ogi of elite pilots, and also due to the fact he needed more aces himself. If Cornelia had anybody worth stealing he'd grab them after he returned to the throne of Britannia presuming such a move was necessary.

Lelouch himself was garbed in traditional Japanese funerary attire, and he looked damn spiffy in it too; meaning girls were swooning. Really was the fact he had grown his hair out, to admittedly absurd length, that big of a change that no one other than his former close associates recognized him. Sure it had been four years this was simply absurd he had ruled the world for goodness sake.

Ah and the lady in question had arrived, she hadn't seemed to mind him at first but after she had gotten closer she'd been able to recognize him, finally someone did. He heard the faint scratching of leather and the click of a gun. "Le-Lelouch,"

He really hoped she didn't twitch and shoot him, yes he was immortal but that didn't mean it wasn't the slightest bit annoying.

The gun kept trained on his center of mass, "Stay were you are," Chiba managed to exclaim.

"Well that's a fine way to greet someone," He complained turning with a faint smile his immortal body would allow him the speed to catch her off guard that wasn't the point of this little reunion. "Why don't you put the gun away there's nothing here that's going to hurt you."

Chiba gritted her teeth in anger, "Do you think I'm stupid we betrayed you do you really we don't think you'd try and take revenge,"  
"Don't be silly I forgave you for your silly indiscretion a long time ago, after all Urabe would hardly want me to hold a grudge." Being immortal gave one a great grasp on psychology and considering Lelouch had already been extremely skilled at manipulating others, even without his Geass, this only was enhanced further.

The sole surviving member tightened her grip trying to stop the shaking in her hands, "I what are you talking about! We tried to kill you!" She shouted as slowly moved closer to her.  
"I'm immortal do you really think I'd let something so trivial prevent me from respecting the wishes of a dead friend," He remarked with a blasé wave of his hand, of course he was just manipulating her and he hadn't been immortal at the time but she didn't need to know that.

Chiba pulled the gun back as Lelouch moved closer, "What are you talking about why would you forgive us we betrayed you?"  
"Do you I need to put it in official terms for you to understand," He asked tilting her chin gently, "very well then," the Emperor smiled, "I Lelouch vi Britannia," He enunciated slowly and carefully, "Do hereby pardon Chiba Nagisa for the crimes of treason and attempted regicide," Lelouch continued, "On the ground of services to the crown rendered by Urabe Kotetsu," He finished.

She blinked, "What?"  
"In the official capacity or at least the relative portion of the standard Imperial Pardon so short of you say trying to kill Cornelia or something you can't be tried for any of your previous crimes against the Crown." Lelouch continued on pretending not to notice her growing confusion over what was going on.

Over the last few years Nagisa's life had not been as pleasant as she had imagined when she dreamed of the world after Britannia had been beaten. Todoh had of course been killed in the final battle. Beyond that in the aftermath of the news release of the Ikaruga betrayal not long afterwards the Zero Requiem had begun to come apart but not before the UN had been stormed by angry dissidents both Britannians and former numbers principle amongst the group had torn apart everything. Lelouch's Geass command had forced Suzaku to struggle against the furious people but in the end the supposed Murderer had been in fact killed by someone who had seen Lelouch quite recently it had all been covered up of course, or at least Suzaku's real cause of death. After all it would have just further weakened the Black Knights.

Overall Chiba had found that the life she had envisioned wasn't what had in reality happened to play out. "You're forgiving me because of Urabe," She managed to remark at last. "I can't accept that!"

"You should give up being a soldier they wouldn't want to throw your life away and that's all you'll be doing if things continue to deteriorate," Lelouch commented ignoring her protest, she'd already let the gun fall away. Nagisa was already ensorcelled by his words, he stepped back and began to walk away.

The sole survivor of the legendary four holy swords unit of the Japanese Liberation Front and later the Black Knights stood up. "I told you I can't accept that Lelouch, I won't simply accept you forgiving us just because of some one else, Ogi intends to kill you everyone knows it."  
"Do you think that worries me? Nagisa-chan really one would think you would have more faith than that," Lelouch laughed turning back to face her, "I am immortal let him try his little foolishness, he's an insect Diethard was more of a bother to me," He remarked continuing to laugh. "Let him bother me," The Emperor allowed the words to hand ominously in the air.

She reached out and caught his shoulder, "Le-," The name refused to pass from her lips intact, "Please not everyone in Japan is like please don't take it out on the Japanese Ogi is being a fool. He doesn't speak for everyone,"  
"Is that honestly what you believe of me?" He inquired in response crushing his annoyance with practiced ease, "The Black Knights of the United Nations are failures why should I bother tipping my hand?" It was a valid remark, after all as it stood Ogi was drastically damaging the Black Knights ties and draining their resources. He allowed his eyes to meet hers, and was unsurprised when she didn't keep eye contact. "Explain to me for what reason you would believe I would bother lowering my attention to dealing with such a bug?"

Nagisa took a step back, "You're the emperor of Britannia," Curious how she said the instead of an, but it was little matter to him. "I don't know what weapons you have at your command but your still the only person to conquer the world why wouldn't you kill anyone who betrayed you?"

"Ah, so I ask why should I bother to kill them, and you respond by asking why should I bother to allow them to breathe my air? Is that it, ne?" How very amusing he thought suppressing his chuckles. "You don't have anything binding you to his miserable world isn't that right Nagisa-chan?"  
In truth she didn't really feel comfortable with the way he kept using that suffix added to her name, it made her feel like a little girl, which was odd considering despite the proven fact of being immortal Lelouch was younger than her. "I don't understand what you mean by that what are you saying?"

"Your friends didn't die just so you could join them why don't you find a purpose and settle down somewhere away from all this constant fighting," He remarked, knowing all to well she'd refuse.

That was exactly what she did, "I refuse, I told you I won't accept. I won't accept you just ignoring the fact we betrayed you on the word of another Britannia prince," Chiba growled.

"Relax, and" Lelouch waved his hand dismissing the objection, "Don't be silly Nagisa-chan Schneziel was always a particular threat hence why I lobotomized him at first opportunity, of course you would have fallen prey to his manipulations."

Again she felt like a child, "Stop it, stop treating us like we need to be… be babied we betrayed you and your forgiving me because of a friend I won't accept your charity," the former member of the four holy swords snapped.

"Oh and what is it you suggest, Nagisa-chan?" Finally he had been wondering how long it would take her to say that.

He wasn't disappointed either. In truth Lelouch begrudged Chiba no serious ill will, Ogi most assuredly he'd kill the cretin at first beneficial opportunity, and Todoh's betrayal had really been quite aggravating but the Black Knights betrayal was something he should have been more careful about. Though it was certainly possibly he was just being an apathetic immortal.

-

-

Lelouch stared down at the blue sphere that was the earth. The world was boiling with tension and awash with strife, it was all just waiting to burst out of its borders and plunge the planet into war.

To many channels were all to quick to show the war machines of varying nations. On some level it was an assurance of safety, that the military was still there, but on others it was blatant posturing by the rulers.

Chiba was getting acquainted with her new machine, even as he looked down at the world he had briefly ruled over. If it became needed to recruit Jeremiah he would handle that next.

Due to this decision to wait Lelouch had gone ahead and approved the construction of a new Knightmare frame Knight Giga Fortress hybrid for Jeremiah to pilot. While the new war machine of the Europeans showed promise he doubted they had enough time to match his technology.

Europeans in this case were in fact raising quite a fuss over Ogi's outrageous actions of attacking their prototype machine without just cause. While he didn't like taking the cretin's side on a matter the Europeans were really just making a political ruckus to stir up trouble in opposition to the Black Knights of the United Nations.

Even so however the European's had a point the North Atlantic was international waters, Ogi had had no real legal cause to authorize an attack. On the other hand the autonomous nature, if more limited than previously, didn't forbid such actions. It was a gray area plain and simple.

For the moment he'd let them all stir in their anger, it was after all better for him to lie low for the time being. Ogi had had no choice but to brief the United Nations on the fact that he, Lelouch vi Britannia, was alive and possessing advanced military weapons that were superior to present UN technology.

Given time this information would of course spread and sink in further and soon the populous would be become aware. It was only a matter of time before one of the major news companies got a hold of the details and ran with it.

Having such information in mind Lelouch intended to steadily increase the capabilities of those who supported him. Doing so would allow him to significantly increase his possible accessible forces, and of course give his potential enemies, and Cornelia all manner of headaches. Of course over the last four years he had already been working to eliminate certain problems in the world like lack of infrastructure.

In any event for the time being most the populous was in the dark of his immortality after all the UN had kept Geass a secret as well. After his survival became public knowledge they would not likely reveal Geass's existence due to its supernatural natural and the high likelihood that such information would start a panic.

Just in case they did Lelouch had already briefed his subordinates on his possessing aforementioned power in the past years. So there was little chance of a repeat of a betrayal like that which had occurred upon the Ikaruga.

Keeping the attention of the world focused on peace was impossible. Greed would continue to push people further so long as rival nations existed. Even with this in mind the fact was Lelouch was against re conquering the world. Well at least for the time being he'd go that route if it became necessary.

Lelouch vi Britannia turned away from the observation deck, numerous advances had been made in the last half a decade. He was nearly tempted to approve the construction of a new version of the Damocles or rather something expressly built for his purposes rather than Schneziel's tool for holding the world hostage.

The use of Sakuradite and uranium allowed for the creation of stable compact reactors this permitted new vehicles to be designed and higher energy weapon systems, because of the embargo by the UN on nuclear technology Lelouch had a powerful ace.

Making his decision he turned to go inform his subordinates. The look on Cornelia and perhaps what would be even more amusing Ogi's face would be positively priceless since even if they somehow managed to destroy Damocles he could just wipe them all out with another super weapon.

He paused as he took the time to consider whether it would be worth it to recruit his former scientists, Lloyd and Rakshata back into the fold, before deciding such actions for the time being would be far too flashy. Extending invitations to the two would be something Britannia, and the Black Knights would notice. Lloyd worked for the crown anyway once the time came to retake Britannia he'd remain.

Now all that was left was to carefully monitor the Europeans and make sure they didn't jump the gun, while of course making sure Cornelia likewise did not make any foolish mistakes. After all it wouldn't due for her to cause a populist revolt, if that happened he very well have been forced into retaking the throne.

Of course there was the matter of the United Nations General Assembly possibly having a cow when the public found out about his survival. There were of course other issues to concern oneself with.

Perhaps most pressing amongst such issues was the state of the Chinese Federation with the high eunuchs removed from the equation Li had more or less ruled in the Empresses stead until the Ikaruga's betrayal after which the pilot of the Shenhua had continued up until the battle against Damocles.

The loss of Li to serve as regent of the Chinese Federation had opened in roads for Lelouch to manipulate within the Federation's territories.

Shenhua's pilot had succumbed soon after that battle, and Lelouch had ascended the throne, and among other things taken up ruling the Chinese Federation. The was fact his policies were more or less still in place as the Empress was still learning the ropes of leadership.

Not many were aware of this of course such a thing would not have gone over well at all even though the Chinese Federation had lost several of its members who had gone on to become separate nations the empress still had a large amount of sway in the region.

The fact that they had joined the United Nations and fought against Britannia had also done much to set the people against him. Even so his contingencies were still in place more than that was those plans so long as the Chinese used them limited their military power as Lelouch had focused on societal and economic changes, among other things improvements to infrastructure and such.

All may not have been going as planned but Lelouch was someone who had prepared for deviations, particularly things that could be carried out in the event of his death, of course such sentimental ideas as what had originally spawned the plans had since dried up and now the immortal sat cynically watching the planet plot to kill their neighbors.

Battles in the current climate were inevitable and to prevent them would require intervention. Lelouch's majority support had during his reign existed particularly in the regions of the Britannian empire's regular citizenry and the former numbers, in the days after most of his hard work had come crashing down support had swelled across several of the United Nations countries.

Current attitudes in Europe and most of the European territories of course still held him as a Britannian in an unfavorable light but that was somewhat to be expected.

-

-

The number of knightmares outside should have indicated that something was wrong. Britannia's upgrade program had been carried out in response to the upgrades to military hardware of the Black Knights of the UN. It was an Ego contest little more.

In an actual fight the UNBK would score high kill ratios over Britannia's knightmares, but if it came to that Britannia would win just by sheer numbers. The Britannian ninth generation was smaller than Lelouch's larger current frames though the design of armor did possess certain similarities.

Due to political ramifications the Gawain design family had been effectively abandoned due to the designs strong ties with the previous Emperor. This included the Gareth, and the latter development of the design which had only seen use in the final stages of the previous war. It was unfortunate but a necessary political move to assuage other nations that Britannia's Army would not use the frame.

The move disgusted Cornelia, especially as the move did nothing to stop complaints about the nobility using the former Imperial Guard frames for their own defense. To many of these nobles were suspected Lelouch sympathizers as well, who'd deliberately flaunt the war machines at the UN in grandiose parades glorifying the 99th Emperor.

These machines were of course considered less advanced than Britannia's current, Vincent derived, ninth generation, but still relied on extensive hadron weaponry and possessed a unique stealth aspect.

As a design trend the ninth generation incorporated heavier armor giving it a slightly more bulky appearance. The armor was a high strength composite which had a much lower weight than solid steel and higher tolerances. Despite being inferior to the New Day employed by the Black Knights the A, mass production, model was unlike previous Britannian units more versatile. The B, a model built for squad leadership and above, shared a majority of commonality with regards to parts simplifying logistics.

There was also the matter of armaments in the interest of versatility Britannia had built a variety of equipment for the 9th generation frame to utilize. Amongst these included a variety sized guns, from standard KMF SMGs and Machine Guns to heavier weaponry included a Hadron Rifle Cannon, or heavy Rifle. Melee weapons and shields had also been produced, as had packs to accommodate missile racks.

Cornelia was not having a good week. Even though Britannia had in regards to its infrastructure escaped the war unscathed more or less the Empire had its own problems that it needed to contend with.

Dauntingly high on this list was Lelouch's effects on the empire specifically the issues of the areas and the nobility. In his short reign as emperor Lelouch had managed to all but gain total support from not only the common people but the numbers as well and make an enemy out of a large portion of the nobility.

Even with his stripping the nobility of the long held extra positions the Dark Emperor had supporters amongst the elite of Britannia, and that was without Geass apparently having been involved. This meant of course as Empress Cornelia was having to deal with such peoples along with individuals who supported Charles's policies.

Foremost however on the list of major headaches was the UN or more specifically the idiot eleven Ogi and the Black Knights remnant. It was simply that stupid eleven was getting far to uppity it was this whole affair now violating Britannia air space, even so the fact the Lelouch was alive would wreak hell on everything.

Given by the reports he hadn't been lax either and the fact he had landed with out her knowing in Britannia implicated that there were those in the Empire collaborating with the supposedly dead ruler. The French had even go so far as to try and imply that she was purposely covering for him, which was absurd.

Her royal majesty Empress Cornelia li Britannia turned her head, the stupid frogs were merely stalling of course but that was irrelevant.

It was merely a method of redirecting attention away from their military programs of course but it didn't make it any less bothersome. Right now Britannia was at a cross roads soon enough the nobility would learn of Lelouch's return, those who weren't already aware of the information, and from there word would spread.

Judging the situations present in a battle was different than predicting what another person would do the Empress would admit to being unable to predict what her brother might be planning to do, however there were people she might be able to glean insight from. "Get me Jeremiah Gottwald, and former knight of six Anya Alstreim," Cornelia ordered to the new Knight of nine.

Knight of nine Claudio S. Darlton bowed obediently, "It will be done your majesty," He responded dutifully.

Lone survivor of the Glaston Knights Claudio had been elevated to the elite knights of the round though his ability didn't measure up to the former knight of nine. Though she was loath to admit it Cornelia expected he'd be beaten against certain pilots who would possibly choose to side with Lelouch.

Many things had remained the same, or at least tried to, over the last few years but slowly there were changes becoming apparent, while peace had appeared to be settling it were a false peace and one that would be shattered if something went wrong.

Now Lelouch had appeared to be alive and it really couldn't have come at a worse time as far as Cornelia was concerned. Even worse was the fact he appeared to have an unknown disposition of forces. There was no information on what exactly was at his disposal and just what kind of resources he had ready for his plans.

Over the coming days there was little doubt that the news that Lelouch was alive would begin to spread from person to person and that would cause all manner of havoc. It was to prevent such havoc Cornelia wanted to consult Jeremiah. Who was of course Britannia's expert in all things Lelouch, and veritably a living saint amongst the common people of the empire and the former numbers.

Production of such large Knightmare frames meant Lelouch had to have a well developed base at the very least several if anyone besides Suzaku Kururugi, or that green haired woman would know it would have to be Jeremiah if for nothing more than in the event of an emergency.

Quite worrying well described those frames, up until this point Lelouch's supporters had for the most part been peaceful and even then the most they had access to were usually older frames with the exception of certain nations were involved. The tech base behind such advanced weapons would drastically tip the balance of a conflict, especially if there were more of those stealth airships.

Right now Britannia had only just now begun finishing the construction of their new class of flying battleship, the Albion, and according to reports from the observers assigned to the Black Knights Lelouch's unknown ship dwarfed it considerably.

Since the advent of Knightmares frames more than two decades previously the humanoid autonomous armored knight had become common place to the point of criminals using older models to commit crimes.

The aftermath of Lelouch's rule had but military spending on the backburner at least in for the time being but distrust in the Black Knights had caused armed forces for individual nations to be revived. At the present those who claimed to support Lelouch's goals and ideals were fragmented and scattered across the world and had no standard set of equipment.

Unfortunately with as advanced as Lelouch's stealth technology appeared to be that all could change since the UN was ineffective at policing borders as it was.

Very likely was it for the United Nations to be unable to determine an effective manner of dealing with this situation. The nations would in all likelihood squabble and bicker unable to decide what was the proper course of action instead of presenting a united and prepared front to Lelouch and whatever his plans were.

What they should do and what was possible however were two different things the fact of the matter was the Europeans were going to cause trouble no matter what it just happened to be that now Lelouch had shown up as well.

In any case it was still only a matter of time before this got out to the public and that would mean she would need to make a statement to the public of Britannia so they didn't get the wrong impression, after all it wouldn't do for any more riots to break out between supporters of the previous emperors.

-

-

The emperor stared at the plans of the orbital installation. The Damocles had been built to be to much like a palace and while self sufficient it lacked the facilities to be a truly impenetrable fortress, even after a few years of extensive modifications.

All things considered he should have started work on something like this sooner however such actions had been out of the question. The resources for this kind of project had been he would admit better spent in helping develop infrastructure in other parts of the planet down below them.

Between the advent of mass production Knightmares and the present time a number of things had changed. The Akatsuki the favored machines of the Japanese for the mass production seventh generation had not received much use outside the Black Knights and later the reformed Japanese Armed Forces.

In the wake of Britannian world supremacy in the aftermath of the Damocles disaster Britannian style Knightmares had become more commonplace across the world especially in later generations.

Commonly most modern Knightmares of the generations after the seventh were noticeable for featuring factsphere open cameras and other features which were previously strictly found on Britannian based frames.

The most common Knightmare was in fact an evolution of the Burai, which eschewed the motorbike style cockpit of the seventh generation Akatsuki. The unit did however incorporate other features from other machines that had preceded it.

Designated the Tetsujin the machine's prototype had been of lower quality than it competitor the Akatsuki of which had been developed by Rakshata based off of the four holy sword's Gekka Knightmare frames. The machine had a great deal of favorability in that its production model could be widely modified thus leading to the untold number of customizations to the machine.

Even with the advancements in Knightmare technology and the fact the autonomous humanoid armored knights had become so wide spread float systems were by and large extremely limited so air power still remained with few exceptions in the hands of traditional aircraft.

For this reason most national militaries surpassed the capacity of the Black Knights that belonged to the United Nations in air power due to the fact that aforementioned organization was based primarily around the usage of groups of Knightmare frames in their combat deployments.

Given that most politicians already distrusted the Black Knights under Ogi and the man's general incompetence as a battlefield commander did nothing to increase the prestige of an organization that had been so famous prior to the public revelation of the betrayal that had occurred aboard the Ikaruga. Suffice to say the Black Knights were a minor concern at best. The fact was in all likelihood the UN would be unable to make a decisive decision that would be able to affect his plans negatively.

Even so the New Day employed by the Black Knights was clear on one point that made it better than most general use frames. The Black Knight's main unit incorporated standard an energy shield system. This coupled with the trend of increasing composite armor on all ninth generation frames meant the New Day was a machine that could take a thorough beating against other wise similar level machines. In addition the Machine's melee capacity scored well.

He paused raising his hand end the large Berber's report, "The base at Tripoli you said there was an unusually high amount of cargo heading for ports in the western EU that had military applications,"

"Indeed the components are primarily electronics but we have been as of yet unable to locate the exact origin of them they match no known factory model that is available to the public," Answered the man. "One of our techs reported the components looked to be the same kind as used in targeting cameras and similar equipment, but the EU generally produces such things not imports them."  
Just as expected someone had done what Schneziel had done. The EU were researching their new tech outside of their readily watched areas just as Schneziel had done by placing his research laboratories in Cambodia. Given that the world had been at peace for the last half decade there had been no way for an enemy to stumble upon the labs during an invasion. "The other parts you've noticed coming through the last six months they more general machine parts I take it?"

"Correct Knightmare parts but they were just parts moreover there was at the time we did not think it necessary to examine them in depth," Lelouch flipped through a series of papers the varying parts by themselves looked to be nothing special and all coming from different locations prior to arriving at the harbor and all being shipped on different vessels and different ports as well as by different companies, the amount of materials however was inconsistent with an Ace frame, these were parts for some kind of new mass production type machine, "The fact spheres and other equipment did not visibly belong to any current or previous model but it wasn't suspicious at the time."  
Lelouch outlined each name of the companies responsible for a piece of the shipping it was not surprising for the Europeans to do something like this, to be moving from behind the scenes though it still appeared that Geass was not involved which was a relief. He set his pen aside, "Alright Kassim release the design ahead of schedule, and have your pilots start getting comfortable using their new machines, the EU is probably further ahead than originally expected." The emperor sighed, "Release the day of the next UN general assembly meeting no doubt one will be called soon enough in regards to Ogi's latest colossal blunder."

Most likely the United Nations would be so busy gathering they wouldn't notice the release of the advanced Knightmare frame until after the meeting was all said and done and besides Ogi already distrusted the Middle East Federation unless he deployed an ace unit to whatever action he might launch against them the new machines working in tandem with the older Tetsujins would completely obliterate the Black Knights' ninth generation mass production Knightmares if Ogi showed his usual level of inability in battle, even if he didn't the Black Knights had minimal experience in the environment of the Middle East, and besides there would be support nearby.

No Ogi was of minimal concern whatever he did rashly in the coming days would only play against him, and if he did nothing it still would matter little as far as Lelouch was concerned the UN was a minimally useful tool to use to suppress and curb the apparent militarist ambitions of the European Union.

Of course his primary plan, if it could be called that, was predicting that the EU would likely attempt something ambitious in the confusion that would soon come about and from there he could subtly direct the UN to prove itself a thorn in the European's side while he prepared to eliminate the cause of the problem directly.

Perhaps it would not be necessary to reclaim the Britannian throne perhaps it would it all depended on exactly what conditions were cleared, so in that regard Lelouch was ready as well.

-

-

The headquarters of the Black Knights was located in the Tokyo settlement though the area surrounding the headquarters no longer resembled what it had during its tenure under Britannian rule. The entire facility was well defended with multiple defensive emplacements as well as landing areas for various small and large craft.

At the present moment the Ikaruga and two of its sisters were berthed at the headquarters for the United Nations Black Knights, with other ships in the air. "What do you mean Kallen didn't come back with you?" Demanded Ogi more surprised then actually angry. The last few days while hectic had not been enough to make him throw a tantrum.

Britannia's older watchdog exhaled in an exasperated manner, "It would seem she has elected to continue her schooling, as expected of a Stadtfeld really, not a particularly large surprise given," His junior partner nudged him in the ribs discreetly. "Ah yes she elected to continue her schooling,"

"Crap that means we don't have a pilot for the Gurren, tell me we got a hold of one of the other old pilots what about Chiba?" Tamaki questioned with a tint of hope.

Declining to give voice to the issue Kento shook his head, he'd tried to call Chiba earlier in the day but all he had gotten was her voice mail. It could be she just didn't want anything to do with them but still it didn't bode well.

European ambition was one thing but how were they supposed to face Lelouch without the whole of the Black Knights, especially if his forces were strong as they were feared to be. Ogi didn't doubt if Lelouch made a move he might very well take the UN representatives hostage again, or possibly worse seize control, presuming that he actually had to take control, of Britannia which would of course give him an entire army to work with if he didn't have one already. "We'll need to increase security for the upcoming meeting of the United Nations,"

"For real?" Tamaki inquired in surprise, "But we've already done that twice already how much more security can we add?"

Giving a strained nod Ogi answered, "We need to take all available safety precautions also it looks like the Middle East Federation is building up weapons as well,"

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Chiba got it this turn, Cornelia's turn in my opinion is even crueler but some might dispute that.

Tetsujin I think means Iron Man, giant robot iron man, what it was the best I could come up with at the time, don't look at me like that. If you guys want to help me with names go right ahead.

I'm tempted to fuck over Ogi and Villetta's marriage but I thinking against it. Don't get me wrong the bastard is someone I really don't like but I'm not going to go out of my way to bash, he'll get what's coming to him if he pisses of Lelouch but really the idiot will more than likely just stumble around and make an nuisance of himself.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: Right here is chapter three

Try as I might I can't seem to keep Command and Conquer references and ideas from popping up, don't worry Lelouch won't go bald though, getting called the Messiah I can't make any promises.

Yeah okay thing is I wanted a chapter up before May so it's a little rough in my opinion I'll go back later and clean up the chapter and if you have suggestions on how to do that please do.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Britannia's monarch held supreme power in regards to the country. There were of course duties passed off to other government officials. This was Britannia's parliament and it was primarily composed of members of the nobility, especially since the lower house which had previously been composed of the interests of buisness had suffered a down turn in members.

Certain members of the Parliament, the old status quo members in particular, had been purged during Lelouch's reign. This cleared the way for a number of reforms and more than that allowed Cornelia to appoint several of her own choices, one of the benefits of an absolute Monarchy like Britannia.

Destruction of several old and prominent families of the Britannian nobility had opened spots. These families had been obliterated during the opening days of Lelouch's reformation, that had allowed Cornelia to redistribute these holdings as she wished, save those Lelouch had beaten her to.

Even so telling the Parliament that Lelouch was actually alive was going to cause problems. As a method of insuring stability in Britannia Cornelia had had little choice but to be somewhat moderate in her appointees.

True a number of her appointees to the vacated seats were loyal to her but at the same time she had no idea who was in fact already aware that the 99th Emperor was still alive. As an absolute monarchy Cornelia had a great deal of power, but the nobility had already seen under Lelouch what happened when the crown decided to act.

For all the negative publicity he had received throughout the world in the immediate aftermath of his apparent demise his policies were actually rather effective, in fact a number of them were still in use. Still that apparent demise did raise questions, how exactly did one survive being impaled through and through by a sword yet it was clear he was still alive, this was not something that was going to be easy to explain.

"Goodness this absurd," Remarked one of the members, "If this report is correct we may well be looking at the Emperor wielding advanced Knightmare Frames capable of penetrating the homeland's defenses,"

Her Imperial Majesty Empress Cornelia scowled. She had already had that discussion with the Defense Council and the leading minds in Britannia's employ. Lelouch's airship not only was capable of similar stealth maneuvers but it was easily larger than any known airborne carrier, which meant he had access to an extensive technical and industrial base.

It was not inconceivable that Lelouch had in fact infiltrated the military economic complexes of the world, certainly it was highly likely given the fact he had some kind of mind control power. Cornelia wasn't going to even bother to address the issue of Geass. For one the whole thing sounded ludicrous and trying to explain it wouldn't have gone over well, it just wasn't something people were likely to believe.

Judging by the steadily paling facings of the Parliamentary officials as they looked over just what little they did know about the Demon Emperor's forces combined that with what they knew about the European's new seventh generation frame Cornelia doubted that she would have any complaints about the military.

The European's ace had done well against the Knight of Three, machine to machine that was not a good sign.

Knowing Lelouch however it was almost assured that a conventional solution would not work, but with the French they didn't have that particular problem. If it came to a fight with them Britannian would be in a much better position to fight back.

Lelouch however was another matter entirely. The fact was his lift capacity and steaalth meant he could pick and choose his engagements at will a nightmare for any military commander. It was why she hoped to speak with the one man who was probably amongst the people who knew him as a military leader best and that person was Jeremiah Gottwald.

Margrave Jeremiah was amongst the few people in Britannian who were known to have been publicly affiliated with the previous Emperor's military in a high ranking position. In fact there was only one other person who probably knew Lelouch better and she was out of the question.

Nunnally, who was currently finishing her schooling, having regained the use of her legs after extensive physical therapy, was not likely to have been able to predict what Lelouch was planning.

Jeremiah on the other hand had been involved in the actual operations of not only the Black Knights prior to the betrayal of the Ikaruga, but also during the reign of Lelouch as Emperor of Britannia. His understanding of the way Lelouch ran his campaigns would be invaluable.

Out of anyone he would probably be able to alight shed some light on exactly what would be Lelouch's short term goals. Certainly he would be more likely to know than that stupid eleven who was in charge of the Black Knights, Cornelia thought irritably.

Probably the worst thing out of Lelouch returning was that while he didn't have support over any significant portion of the upper crust he did have extremely strong support with the commoners and most the former numbers.

This of course meant Lelouch had a massive pool of potential manpower to draw on and that support also meant countless sources of intelligence or passive support and there was nothing Britannia could do about that with out starting a riot or giving Lelouch even more support.

"Britannia is faced with an unparalleled situation," She began calling the assembled nobility back to order. They had already started to get into their own little conversations about what they should do and that wasn't something that would help the problem. "the present situation is not simply the breach in security regarding the Tristan and the EU, but also the matter of Lelouch vi Britannia's return." Cornelia stated, when she had taken the throne she had had the bulk of the military's loyalty but that was because Lelouch had been supposedly dead with him alive there was no guarantee that some of the armed forces wouldn't revert to Lelouch's command.

Calculating the risk of interrupting the ruler of Britannia was always difficult, but there were always a few people who were brave enough to try if they thought what they had to say was important.

In Charles's day it was a risk, in Lelouch's day few people questioned the Emperor without cause, but generally the young Emperor listened, and with Cornelia it varied with people. "Your majesty even with Suzaku Kurugi's death these new machines are cause for concern. The knights of the round are barely a shadow of their number of which they were during His majesty Emperor Charles's reign. It is simply put we do not have enough skilled pilots to counter his advantage in technology."

Dark looks were shared through out the room. This was by no means a popular topic for discussion. The state of the knights of the round was a sour point for the nobility. Schneziel's defeat at the Damocles had all but sealed the fate of the illustrious group that had existed under Charles, and Lelouch's replacement had left the service following the requiem.

Except for the knight of nine, who was still missing, and the knight of four and knight of three of Charles's era all the knights of the round were confirmed dead.

"Find out what happened to the Damacoles!" Cornelia ordered sharply and suddenly jarring everyone from the glaring contest. They all slowly paled at the implication that she had brought up.

All the world stood upon the abyss. They were at a precipice when most the world had been busy with reconstruction Lelouch had it would seem been able to focus on the issues that Cornelia would have preferred to focus on.

By that of course she meant the military, it had only been recently that more extensive development programs for Knightmare Frames had been approved, ninth generation mass production types were entering service with the major world powers. However it seemed that the Emperor was much further ahead. His machines were larger and clearly more powerful. Size increases had been mandated due to the need for longer activation times in combat situations and to permit longer flight times. Lelouch had apparently already foreseen this.

Cornelia was also concerned about the very real possibility of the Damocles being under the Emperor's control. It was powerful weapon, but if Lelouch had as it seemed found a way to hide it from sight then he could strike at anyone he chose with impunity. The immense station was like the sword of god posed to pierce some one through the heart except this time no one could see the sword.

Damocles was not likely to be something Lelouch would flaunt as Schneziel had done, no in all likelihood Cornelia expected he would move quietly fulfilling his plans with more discreet actions. The UN would panic but perhaps she could gauge just who exactly already knew about the fortress's existence from their reactions.

Except there was the chance Lelouch knew this was a possibility he could well predict what she would do. Britannia was not in a position to face some one of Lelouch's standing in battle, if they did there would riots and open rebellion, and what was possibly worse yet was that the sheer difference in mass production frames might have been sufficient to tip things in Lelouch's favor.

For now all they could do was wait and watch how things played out, but they, neither the United Nations or Britannia could wait for Lelouch to act the Europeans certainly weren't going to wait. The other surviving superpower had been weakened but they were recovering France, as expected, and Germany were even now rapidly reconstituting their strength and their influence on the other western members of the EU. The test of this latest Ace type frame, the orange machine, meant that they had a Knightmare that was superior to the current Knight of the Rounds frames.

Given that Lelouch had been busy, and the capability of his mass production frames more than likely he was likely in the same position, probably with a frame even more advanced than the Orange Machine the Europeans had been testing. This fact also would play apart in any hypothetical conflict between Empire and Emperor, if Lelouch could deploy even a handful of Aces equipped such Knightmares then the Empire would suffer severe losses in whatever battlefield they engaged in.

How advanced these machines were remained to be seen, given the lack of data, but the fact that Lelouch had equipped his larger mass production type frame with a hadron particle rifle and the same flight system as the Lancelot Albion was frightening. There was also the little matter of which the Europeans had equipped a larger version of a Hadron particle rifle to their new ace machine thus raising the possibility this was all some ploy by Lelouch to distract all of them, from whatever his plan was.

It wasn't a particularly pleasant idea to contemplate but the fact was Lelouch could well be using this as a smokescreen, the Europeans could well be, odd as it would be, acting on his orders using bits of his technology while the Emperor was making preparations for his plans, whatever those might have been.

Perhaps they could convince the former knight of six, they still hadn't found a replacement for yet, to return to the knights of the round, on the other hand Jeremiah would likely disappear as soon as Lelouch sent word.

-

-

Jeremiah wiped the sweat from his brow managing the orange plantation here in the homeland was actually a very pleasant retirement. It was true he would have preferred to have been able to do more but Lelouch's plan required that he die or at least appear that he had done so.

Knowledge of just how many of the Emperor's policies had survived the shift into separate national governments was almost nonexistent. If it did become public knowledge then well it would further drive the world into pro and anti camps. The fact was most national leaders had been killed.

Lelouch's survival was already starting to spread, the UN never had been able to keep a secret after all, and of course there were the tabloids which had always implied the Emperor's death was suspicious at best.

Most people had up until this point ignored these conspiracy theories but now that there was concrete proof that they were in point of fact true, well things would probably begin to get heated. The Emperor had already predicted that Cornelia would attempt to contact Jeremiah, and he had informed the man of this ahead of time. It wouldn't be the first time that someone in the government had wanted him to come to the capital.

Naturally his affiliation with the Emperor had earned him both his critics and supporters some had wanted him arrested and others wanted him appointed to a position in the new Britannian government. There were certain elements, cough Ogi cough, who had wanted him arraigned before the UN but the fact was Britannia wasn't going to here of it, of course Ogi had at the time been more concerned with the fact Jeremiah might have actually been a real threat if allowed a position of power.

Of course that wasn't how the rest of the world saw it, and Britannians had in a surprising show of unity backed the Margrave, the common folk because of his association with the former Emperor and the nobility because Jeremiah was one of their own.

Perhaps critical amongst the elements of the UN who had been key in defusing the situation had been Kaguya. Other than Ogi she was the only person who retained any real authority in the Black Knights, unlike him however she had escaped the political fallout veritably unscathed, albeit the Europeans weren't decidedly happy with her appointment as the Supreme Council Chairwoman of the UN.

Jeremiah had no real grudge against the UN supreme council, it was clear that it had been the Black Knights who had betrayed his majesty he would have preferred that Lelouch had merely continued his enlightened rule rather than this Xanatos Gambit which it seemed had failed.

Suzaku's death might well have meant little in Lelouch's plans for the future, time enough had passed to change things, but without the knight of Zero, how people hadn't figured out his Majesty was Zero sooner was beyond him when he had been flaunting it the whole time, he own military duties would likely be increased.

He had no problem with this of course in fact Jeremiah Gottwald looked forward to the increase in duties, hopefully Lelouch would have the Siegfried rebuilt, upgraded the knight giga fortress would know doubt be as dangerous as it ever had been.

At the moment if he were to guess the Emperor was probably making preparations, the world was of divided opinions, the Britannian common people, and the majority of the former numbers as well as parts of Eastern Europe supported his Majesty. Supplying them all if a war broke out would be a logistics nightmare.

Unfortunately it seemed all the Europeans were upgrading all their armies to seventh generation frames, at least publicly, this didn't jive, as it were, with the testing of the machine based off of the Tristan.

When the time came Jeremiah expected that it would be revealed the Europeans were using much more advanced Knightmares in some units than in others. Of course like everyone else on Earth the Europeans Knightmare Development Programs had been stagnated in the immediate aftermath of Lelouch's 'death'.

Clearly the True Emperor had not been effected like the other powers, as proven by the mass production types he had fielded against the European Prototype machine so recently.

The UN, to the Margrave's knowledge, would be unable to make any decisive moves against Lelouch, the problem with bureaucracy, especially as acting against him would cause trouble across the world. Unfortunately the Black Knights would not be so effected and they still remained capable of independent action, not that Jeremiah was worried in fact he hoped they did decide to act against Lelouch once he got his own frame they could act against him and then he could make them pay.

-

-

Lelouch was meticulous in his planning, he always had been except when he was driven to act by bursts of strong emotion. He recognized that Cornelia was a capable leader militarily and was competent in the civilian branch of affairs, however she had her flaws and fears.

Those little things that everyone had that he could exploit to his advantage, the things he could use to further his plans. The fact was the vast majority of Britannians, the common people, were unimpressed by the second princess as opposed to their support for the ninety ninth Emperor.  
She did have however have a great deal of support amongst the nobility not that that meant much a number of the survivors who leant their support were little more than parasites.

Cornelia could be manipulated easiest because she had psychological scars not only due to Euphemia's death, but also the death of Darlton, as well as the supposed death of Marianne, and other people she had been close to, as well as Guildford's injuries. With the right prodding she'd have a bit of a blue screen, which would keep her out of his way or perhaps turn here to his side; it would all depend on how things went.

Of course there was always the other plan but Lelouch wasn't terribly keen on showing all his cards at once they, all of them whether it be Britannia, the Traitor Black Knights, the UN or anyone else, would expect Jeremiah would return to his side as soon as Lelouch asked, but he wasn't the only ace.

Chiba was skilled and would also be a powerful psychological weapon against some, certainly no one would be expecting the last of the four Holy Swords to join the side of the Emperor. Chiba be enough to encourage even more of the Japanese people into supporting him. Recruiting her in regards to combat was adding a powerful soldier to his forces and an added bonus as originally it would have been enough to simply convince her to simply abstain from any coming conflict, but this would, her choosing and insisting to fight, be so much more useful.

It would shock the potential enemies that he had but this was only one surprise. Cornelia and the Black Knights were totally unaware of another ace , one they wouldn't expect until she arrived on the battlefield and by that time it would be to late for them to devise a counter measure especially if Kallen elected not to fight again, as he hoped.

Gino had the potential to be a problem, but he could be exploited and manipulated and removing him would be much easier once Lelouch once again occupied Britannia's throne.

"He's not much to worry about," Remarked the woman observing the recorded video of the latest version of the Tristan. "Morganna will be more than sufficient to deal with them all,"  
The emperor smirked, Weinberg was of minimal concern even if he were to gain an eleventh generation machine in the near future and Cornelia well she would be even more impotent against this ace of his.

"Bismark and the others were fools to oppose the Empire, your majesty. The knight of three should have died then. I will remedy the problem if it becomes necessary though I am looking forward to seeing Cornelia again," The woman smiled, "hopefully she hasn't gotten soft keeping the throne warm,"

Lelouch chuckled, she was harsh at times that was undeniable after all she was amongst the few people that Cornelia was said to fear, but that was only one facet of her personality. Bismarck's charge, as it had been called by some, or Folly, by others, had cost most of the surviving 'Charles Era' knights of the Round their lives but not all of the knights had betrayed their oaths to the throne and it was something that no one would predict. "Don't be so eager to go rushing off against them, more than likely Ogi will try and flex the UN's muscle in the middle east," he remarked his purple eyes meeting her blue ones.

Ogi was doing what he thought best but the man was ill suited to combat command though he was capable when it came to the logistics and support, but when it came to tactical decisions the man was lost at sea.

"The Middle Eastern Federation will not like his interference, though they'll never bend their knee to Cornelia either," Remarked his secret ace turning to look at the earth that was so far below. "Should he do such they'll side with us and the Europeans will be open from that flank as well,"  
When Lelouch returned Eastern Europe would likely against side with him and that would given him more than enough clout to use the UN to pass sanctions against France and Germany the two most powerful members of the EU, and the driving force behind rearmament.

Both were key in the EU's security in the west and the traditional power in the former superpower. When the time came Western Europe's nations would be unified by France and Germany and would lash out, and thus Cassus Belli.

The Black Knights of the UN would oppose Lelouch's agenda no doubt but they'd not side with the Europeans either.  
"Still," she remarked, "Their new machines is a concern,"  
He nodded his head in agreement, "Yes something I concur with you on, much, much to troublesome to let them live but your not going, not yet," Lelouch didn't intend to give the United Nations or Cornelia.

No when the 'former' Knight of Nine attacked, or counter attacked, as the case might well be, he wanted it to be a surprise wanted her and the troops that she would have under her command to show the world a demonstration of his capability.

One Vision, One Purpose.

"Jeremiah will be arriving at the palace soon," Lelouch remarked wistfully. "by that time no doubt parliament will hav opened their mouths and let something slip."

In truth parliament would end up being a tool to restoring his reign unknowing as some would be of it.

They would spread word of his life and of his power and they would some of them get paranoid and act rashly and in doing so the public would cause trouble in response and Lelouch's elite would be there to encourage them and if it came to open violence well the army would have its dissenters who would support his cause.

More than that however was the Cornelia would have no choice but to acquiesce and if he sent his Ace, one of his Knights of the Round, the one that was beside him at this very moment.

With things as they were the varying powers would not be able to avoid going to war and that was unfortunate. The UN was a failure and incapable of keeping the peace, but it could still be of use.

Britannia under Cornleia was divided and there were those who desired the restoration of the Empire's previous territories something which would put them at odds with the thUN, and especially Ogi.

The western members of the EU, France and Germany's national socialist parties were becoming increasing militant in particular.

Lelouch vi Britannia, and the True Black Knights were waiting in the shadows, watching and making moves not one of the powers could see. The new European machine and the double hadron rifle was certainly a threat. At least against older machines, the two barrels could fire separately of one another allowing one to charge while they other could be fired, in addition to both being able to be fired at the same time in a single blast. "Their real new mass production type also raises potential problems for older conventional frames,"

This was a statement of the obvious but one that bared repeating in all likelihood they would be dangerous against machines like the Tetsujin, a machine that would likely be in use by a large portion of the forces who would rally to Lelouch when the time came.

While the production capacity of the Damocles and other installations was impressive there were limits to what was currently under the Emperor's direct control and those limits prevented him from equipping all with weapons like the AKN 08 Eon. "The UN will be convening shortly by that those gibbering housewives will have everyone aware of my survival," Lelouch remarked.

It was possible that the meeting would have increased security not that that would stop him if chose to act. It would be easy to repeat the last UN meeting he had attended and snatch the delegates. Of course that would have served little purpose, though the UN's Black Knights probably assumed he might try something like that last meeting.

Cornelia would no doubt suspect he had Damocles eventually, perhaps she already had, but the UN wasn't likely to be someone she would share that information with, not immediately with anyway.

With the world wide embargo on nuclear tech and space flight Damocles and the other facilities were untouchable and if they, anyone, attacked his sympathizers there would be riots all across the globe and would likely prompt a war.

War was coming one way or another, the United Nations, the EU, or Britannia, one of them would be the spark that ignited the conflict to come, and someone was pulling the strings behind the scenes in Europe.

Hopefully whoever was behind the cabal in Europe wasn't involved with Geass. If Geass became involved in this conflict Lelouch would not be pleased.

He wished to avoid an incident like with an out of control Geass user. Such a person would be a threat to everyone. Additionally his own research into Geass had been limited and there was no known way to select a Geass for a person.

Research into Code had been slightly more fruitful, not terribly so but it had generated some positive benefits.

No doubt those same benefits were what Clovis's Code R project had been attempting to gain all those years ago. For just half a decade ago it seemed to have been so long ago, and so much had changed in that brief span of time:

Charles was dead, or something.

His mother, who had in fact been alive, and CC were missing still and had been since his supposed Death.

Kallen was in college now, and was expected to become a duchess eventually, once her father did eventually pass on.

Nunnally was in high school, no longer wheel chair bound, and now under the constant protection of the Britannian Royal Guard.

The United Nations was not the grand organization for peace that it had been intended as and the Black Knights of the United Nations were a rapid reaction force rather than peacekeepers. Their numbers were a fraction of what they had been, due to the reformation of individual national militaries.

As to him here he stood on the Damocles's observation deck. Here he was immortal and in the cold dark of space miles above the earth. "Noneette I want you to take command of the Verdandi, Hermes, and Nyneve insure that your squadron are ready."  
It wasn't likely but it was possible that Ogi or the Europeans would act sooner than initially thought and Lelouch wanted to be prepared.

The Nyneve was already the 'former' Knight of 9's defacto ship anyway, it and two of its sibling ships would be sufficient to fight off most threats. Their shields, their weapons, like their power plant, nuclear, were all far superior in capability to anything the rest of the world had.

The three vessels were of the same class as his Eowyn, the vessel which had taken him down to Britannia so recently. "Make sure nothing happens to Britannia while it remains under Cornelia's governance, I'd prefer not to have to reassert my control so soon,"

Nonette's efficiency as both tactician and as a pilot were almost frightening even to him, and her capabilities were superior to Cornelia's. With her new Ace Frame, the Morgana, she wasn't even comparable to Cornelia's Knights of the Round that was simply how outclassed Claudio and Gino would be by the terrifying woman and a machine three generations ahead of what they had.

After all Lelouch had had the time and resources and technology to develop freely new weapons or at least more efficient applications of existing technology.

Hadron weapons were one example of common application and refinement. The particle weapons were powerful and with nuclear power could be used indefinitely as previously Hadron weapons had been limited by two factors power and control.

Nonette with command of 11th and 12th generation mass produced Knightmare frames would terrify Cornelia if it came to a fight, and more than that such a display of force would discourage any further aggression in the event of an attack on Britannia, or any of Lelouch's interests for that matter.

-

-

Kaguya Sumeragi was not having a pleasant week. Ogi had again increased security though this time it seemed there was a rather valid reason.

Lelouch was alive, which meant things that had over the last few years started to cool off would suddenly become major issues again. If he reclaimed the throne of Britannia the fact was he would have majority, by population, and there were many nations who would support him.

Japan would probably be amongst the worst of places to be, Lelouch had been Zero and if his return became public knowledge the cult like following of him could well spread to open rioting against the Black Knights.

The United Nations was set to hold a full meeting of its member nations this week on the issue, and the fact was they didn't really have that much to go on. Much of their information on the Emperor's forces was speculation.

What little they did know was just that very little. They were aware that he had a warship, which was immense but was also capable of an unheard of level of cloaking, in addition to carrying an unknown number of Knightmare frames of unknown capability.

Not surprising it seemed Lelouch had ignored the UN mandates forbidding space flight technology, presumably seeing as there were only so many places one could hide a ship that was more than kilometer in length, even if it could disappear from sight.

The Europeans were another issue as well they had been steadily rearming this past year, not that Britannia hadn't been doing the same. However Britannia hadn't tested out a brand new Ace Knightmare Frame, which they had developed in total secrecy. Doing so was not going to endear them to any of the other members of the UN, not that it seemed the Europeans were inclined to care.

As usual there a million other issues, which were cropping up as well, the Black Knights were amongst these issues. While Ogi meant well in all likelihood he was probably playing right into Lelouch's hands by trying anything rash.

In addition to concerns about Ogi and the Europeans there was concern over Britannia's soon to be launched new class of Airborne Battleship. While not nearly as impressive as the vessel under Lelouch's command it would still be more powerful than any craft under the command of anyone else. That fact would worry people, Ogi amongst them, he still didn't like Britannia as a whole.

Japan's loss of its Sakuradite mines at Mount Fuji had been a major blow to the economy. The Settlement at Tokyo had also taken a lot of damage, even excluding the damage done through the use of FREYA.

With the crippling of the Sakuradite mines Japan's former source of income had been put out of commission and the destruction of infrastructure had been a serious impediment to reconstruction.

Of course most of the industrialized world was little better off due to the war. Most was not all however the exception, more or less, had been Britannia who had survived with most of its infrastructure intact.

It, the Empire, was thus in the best economic position and Cornelia and the Britannian nobility knew it. Britannia was thus in a position to make deals that were extremely beneficial to it in the long run, and people wondered why Ogi didn't like Britannian.

Lelouch had started several infrastructure development projects in the former Areas, and Kaguya had no doubt the majority of those areas remember that support when the 99th Emperor returned.

Ogi recognized the fact Lelouch had support and that many of those countries were upgrading their militaries. Unfortunately while the Black Knights did have an edge in technology in comparison to the non superpowers they wouldn't be able to fight a prolonged conflict.

Worse still if Lelouch became involved chances were the ninth generation mass production frames in use by the UN military would be grossly inadequate against the Emperor's personal forces.

Kaguya sighed hopefully she could dissuade both sides from fighting, if not Lelouch might be able to amass enough support in the UN to do as he pleased even without taking direct control of Britannia.

Right now the world was to fragile , if there was even a small incident peace could shatter and there would be a war between somebody.

The UN wouldn't be able to cover up Lelouch's existence for long, so as far as Kaguya was concerned, it would be wiser to address the matter on their own terms rather than it coming out on its own.

It was only a matter of time until Lelouch made a public appearance, and if the UN didn't' address the issue on its own terms chances were he would be able to use it to his advantage even more. At least if the UN did make the announcement on its own sometime soon they might be able to minimize the fallout occurring. Regardless there was going to be fallout from this.

Unfortunately if they did make the announcement OgiIn this case well apparently some one had, from the money trail it appeared to be originating from the EU, gotten a hold of the original Tristan Development Program among other files. So it thus appeared there would be a transforming Knightmare frame that could well join the fray soon enough actually the Black Knights had even noticed the development of the machine or more precisely the armament programs of what were the remains of the EU.

would no doubt make a statement on behalf of the UN's Black Knights, and that could spark a new round of arguments between the pro and anti Lelouch groups.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Not quite sure how I'm going to portray Nonette since she doesn't speak at all in the anime, but apparently she scares Cornelia, /F/ucking sunrise.

Anywho those of you reading Magic Perhaps the next chapter should be up relatively shortly, after which I probably update Dark Prince.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: Its important to note, and yes I know its confusing but the EU is presenting a front to the public concerning modernizations, basically equipping its Eastern Block and the African members with new seventh generation frames, in reality France and Germany are already mass producing a ninth generation mass production type for their militaries.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress Cornelia li Britannia's week had been steadily going down hill. About the only good news was the fact that everyone had come as requested, the political ramifications of otherwise would not be pleasant.

The Knight of Four had survived Bismarck's charge, probably Suzaku's or possibly even Lelouch's intention all along. If such was the case there was no real way of knowing precisely why, though some seemed keen on using it to insinuate things whenever possible.

Right now the Knight of Four was responsible for the defense of the Capital in its heightened state of alert. Hopefully it would prevent her and Jeremiah Gottwald from fighting.

The capital's defenses were heavy. During Lelouch's reign he had drawn up schematics for a rebuilt Imperial Capital along the style of his reformations. This rebuilt capital had housed the Imperial Guard's headquarters, which now served as the point of coordination for defense of the city.

Jeremiah had arrived earlier in the day with former Knight of six, Anya Alstreim, who had resigned following Schneziel's defeat at Damocles. His arrival was actually rather fortuitous given recent events and the tension between the factions which made up Britannia.

Like the Margrave, most of the other people were all somewhat acquainted with her brother the previous emperor. The only one who was absent was, of course, Nunnally vi Britannia, who was safely squirreled away.

Kallen Stadtfeld didn't looked pleased at having been summoned to the palace by the Empress. The Gurren's pilot stood on her own in the majestic hall, which looked almost empty with only the handful of people present. Under Lelouch's reign this hall had served little purpose, and in fact few knew for what it had been used.

The red head didn't want to speak with Gino, who had also been invited; whatever Lelouch had done had seriously messed with the boyish noble's psyche.

Gino was, at the present, more or less a total wreck, and from the look of things hadn't slept well since Lelouch had done whatever it was in Carolina.

Jeremiah stood near Anya, away from both the currently present Knights of the Round and Kallen as well.

Lelouch's return was imminent, that much was obvious. Not just to Jeremiah, but everyone in the room. What would happen when the Emperor did return however was not so certain.

Cornelia stood. "Lelouch vi Britannia is alive, and it is my belief he retains control of the fortress Damocles and most likely its supply of FLEIA warheads."

This wouldn't have a profound effect on Britannia, or at least it wouldn't divide the country anymore than it was already. Lelouch had suffered the loss of Pendragon at the hands of Schneziel via the weapons everyone knew this. As things stood, the country was divided amongst the supporters of the 98th Emperor's policies, the Charles Camp, and the supporters of the 99th Emperor's policies.

The Charles Camp was comprised mainly of members of the surviving 'Old' nobility of the time, and some of the large business owners, and was far smaller than its opponent group.

Still, that group did possess a great deal of influence in Britannia's internal affairs; influence they would likely lose if Lelouch reclaimed the throne. A day Jeremiah Gottwald eagerly awaited. Under Lelouch's leadership, the ongoing political strife with the EU would be nothing.

Tensions with the EU had been worsening since their test of their new knightmare, likewise tensions with the UN had also been growing and today, things had only gotten worse.

Jeremiah's arrival in the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire had also marked another event. The world wide announcement of the launch of the first Albion-class air battleship, an announcement that had set off a fire storm of reactions across the world.

It was a ship that everyone in positions of power knew about, but no one had up until this point talked about because of what it represented. The building of the ship had been met with loud droning noises, because there wasn't much that could be done to stop the construction.

Condemnation had immediately came from several members of the EU, and the Black Knights but then other responses had filtered in. Responses neither Cornelia nor anyone else had expected from the unplanned announcement; responses of approval of the launch. It was the approval however that was like ice to her - there was only one person, only one, who could have caused approving responses to come and that was what worried her.

That sole person was Lelouch vi Britannia, a person who up until now everyone had thought was dead, a person who was nearly unknown in capacity.

She hadn't wanted the Albion to be announced to the public, especially in such a controversial manner either. Unfortunately the Albion's launch had been announced, and justified by the minister as a showing of Britannia's strength in a time of trouble.

Jeremiah had heard the news, both condemnation and the reports of approval. He also recognized it as Lelouch acting behind the scenes, to prevent the UN and EU from taking action.

It was of course only a temporary measure - certain factions could only be delayed so long - but no doubt that the Emperor already knew that. There was little doubt in his mind that when they did Lelouch would be ready.

Cornelia recognized this fact as well, and knew what it meant and that was precisely what frightened her, that Lelouch knew and was already prepared to act when someone attacked and disturbed the peace.

She still had her suspicions that the EU wasn't acting on their own and therein was the problem - if Lelouch was manipulating the EU leadership already, it meant he was likely going to move against the UN.

For what reason, one might ask? That was obvious. Britannia was, unfortunately for Cornelia, ultimately going to support Lelouch. Acting against the Emperor would cause massive riots amongst the commoners, and Britannia couldn't afford a populist-loyalist revolt in the present climate.

If Lelouch was already in control of the EU from behind the scenes, then that left only the UN and the nations who supported it closely as a viable challenger to his Dominion.

How much of a viable defense it would be possible for Britannia to mount remained to be seen in light of Lelouch's technology advantage.

Lelouch would ultimately destroy the UN, either through military force or by public opinion.

"…as things stand Lelouch vi Britannia's goals are unknown, the disposition of forces is also not known to us; what is known, is that his support among the people is considered to be in the Billions." She stated, "The UN army, according to our experts, will be defeated in any military engagement against his forces."

The fact was, Lelouch had support throughout the masses across the world. Even if the Black Knights could deploy without repercussion, they would not only face the local Lelouch loyal militias in a ratio of 2:1 or 3:1, but members of local national militaries and if Lelouch's own machines intervened - even the weaker of the 2 models seen so far, well…

The 'New Days' in use by the Black Knights would be facing a Knightmare frame at least three generations above them.

"Your Highness, as you have no doubt surmised, the Emperor's technological base has not been impeded by the UN treaties passed after his betrayal and the enactment of the Requiem," Jeremiah stated, "The Imperial Guard was ultimately a tool to distract the resistance while his Majesty looked into the matter of nuclear power."

Cornelia quashed her annoyance, she understood all too well the implications of this information.

"Nuclear energy would permit his Knightmares a nearly infinite, no, what would effectively be an unlimited operation time," she stated, "Equipped with Hadron weaponry his troops would be able to fight without needing to rearm."

Kallen wasn't as surprised by Jeremiah's revelation as she thought she would have been. Lelouch had been using geass troops as something to draw attention away from research he was having conducted. Ultimately, that was Lelouch; he showed one card but kept the one with higher potential tucked away.

"Your Majesty, if that's true then Lelouch could be prepared to utilized FLEIA against high value targets," Gino protested, "If he has further refined nuclear technology then he could have developed a new delivery system."

That was true enough. Damocles had included a powerful mass driver to deploy weapons including warheads to targets on the planet below, but Lelouch had little use for FLEIA in his plans.

Of course, that was only usable as a weapons-delivery system from orbit, being as it was how Schneziel had intended to deploy the FLEIA. Unfortunately, all original information on the Damocles had been destroyed.

Lelouch had originally done it to insure no one made another one, but to everyone else it looked as if he had done it to prevent them from discovering some kind of weakness. In regards to military tech that was in widespread use already Britannia, the EU, and the Black Knights of the UN, were all at about the same technological level due mostly to the effective cessation of military development in the post-war years while everyone focused on rebuilding.

Cornelia however, and others no doubt, recognized that all that was coming to an end even without Lelouch's unexpected return. Still, he had apparently returned from the dead and the implications of that were frightening.

He hadn't been bound by the restrictions of the world, and with a fully functional Damocles and whatever advancements he had no doubt rendered to it, the world was facing something far worse than just an end to peace.

-

-

The Black Knights were used to providing security for the UN Summits, so it was for obvious reasons offended when Britannia had insisted the Knight of Four be briefed, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

"Kallen's busy with school," Tamaki remarked, "Ah, and her old man doesn't seem to be doing so well according to the rumors, probably what Cornelia called her to Britannia to talk about, you know how the Britannians are about their nobility" he stated. He propped his feet up on the nearest empty chair. "Orange-boy got called to help stop a riot, and as far as we can tell Cornelia wanted his opinion in what _He_ might be up to," the Black Knight remarked, choking a little. By 'He', Tamaki meant Lelouch of course.

Ogi nodded, "Do we have any idea, what about Chiba? Any word at all from her?" he inquired,

Tamaki shook his head, "Nah, we still can't get a hold of her," responded the man, "All we get is her voicemail."

"So right now we're short two of our best pilots," Ogi grumbled. Li and Todoh's deaths had been major blows to the strategic and operational capacity of the post–war-era UN. Machine for Machine the Black Knights were smaller than either Britannia or the EU superpowers, but they had an advantage in quality.

The New Day was a 9.5 generation Knightmare Frame that matched to a squad level commander frame rather than a mass production type.

Right now the Europeans were claiming publicly to be upgrading finally to a seven point five (seventh generation) KMF. This was a load of bullshit as far as Ogi was concerned considering that the Europeans had had, during testing, higher generation frames, but for now there was no evidence.

The Middle Eastern Federation was another concern, "What about the accumulation of weapons in the Middle East, and Lelouch's return?"

For a moment the Japanese Black Knights all shared dark looks, "Lelouch admittedly was and still is pretty popular, I mean the guy did disband the area system," Tamaki commented, "But anyway the MEF has what appears to be KMF factories, pretty much the modern standard ones, but we also expect them to have a lot of hidden factories like what the Houses of Kyoto had during the Occupation Years" he stated. "The factories are producing and distributing parts which are way above the usual Tetsujins, add to this the groups running about with those KMFs, well, it's a worry for regional stability."

"These groups, they're Lelouch supporters?" inquired Ogi, already dreading the answer that he knew he was probably going to get.

Minami nodded, "Yes, the largest one calls themselves 'The Brotherhood'." The actual word was 'Fedayeen' meaning "men of sacrifice". "They are cell–based, but altogether they are pretty well armed number-wise."

The leader of the UN Army nodded, but otherwise remained silent. The only potentially good news was the MEF wasn't likely to support Cornelia.

"The announcement of the Albion, also concerns us, given increased chatter both within the official government channels and the rumours of The Brotherhood's movements." Minami continued.

Ogi perked up nervously,

"The MEF didn't condemn Britannia for the launch of the battleship or the sabre rattling the minister went on about," stated the bespectacled man continuing. "but the chatter also involves something about 'the time is coming near', and given the increase in the transfer in goods well Lelouch may be getting ready to make his move,"

He sighed, "I get the feeling this isn't all," Ogi groaned, Tamaki nodded his head in confirmation, causing the leader of the UN Army to groan again.

"Lelouch's support base in the former Chinese Federation is also an issue. There is a limited group of Chinese who believe Lelouch carries the Mandate of Heaven, which would make any move he makes even more of a problem; luckily they are expected to be a small minority," Minami remarked "but India is a more pressing issue,"

Rakshata nodded, "The population's support is stronger than in China and we've got reports of Knightmare development programs; unfortunately the local militias will at the very least be using the Tetsujins, but from the rumors Lelouch's children" by which of course she meant his Knightmares, "have been rumored to be operating there, particularly in the region of Kashmir."

Ogi stared hard at the map, particularly western India, which was a hop and a skip from the Middle Eastern Federation. "What about security for the conference?" he inquired.

"The security is in place, and if need be we can bolster our numbers with the Chinese Dragon guard units," Kento suggested,

As a part of the Chinese participation in the Black Knight's Li had insisted that China be allowed to benefit from the technology. These days the Dragon Guard utilized upgraded and modified Akatsuki frames to defend the Empress.

He nodded back, "Lets do that. Kaguya should be able to get us a good sized force from China."

Hopefully it would be sufficient to deter Lelouch from making any moves on the summit.

Rakshata shook her head, "You don't get it," the scientist complained, "If my estimates are right, Lelouch could deploy his forces under stealth, and even with my refinements to the Ikaruga class Lelouch's boy is too burly to face in open combat, not with it carrying a full complement of Knightmares" she stated, "If those carry as many Knightmares as we think they do, he could enter our defence grid under stealth and his children would cripple our defences before we could respond."

The Ikaruga-class Aerial Cruiser was the backbone of the UN Fleet. The production model featured a number of changes over the original. Amongst the changes was the better accommodation of shielding technology and Hadron weapons.

Still, the reports about the Albion indicated the Ikaruga would have to fight with a ratio of 3:1 to win, the same odds for fighting an Eowyn-class, given that the estimated size of its Knightmare complement and advanced stealth system were decidedly worse.

Ogi frowned; a fully operational optical camouflage system, supplemented by additional stealth technology was a real worry, "Do we have any way to counter that?"

"No." Stealth wise there wasn't any existing method of countering such. "The Albion and Britannia's ships would in theory help with patrol, but…"

"We can't be sure they won't switch sides when the big man arrives with the big ship," Tamaki interjected, "I mean, yeah, the witch," an indignant sniff from one of the Britannian observers, "put her bests guys on Albion but-"

The other Britannian watchdog spoke up, "Yes, the Emperor could have loyalists amongst the Imperial Navy; ultimately by bringing in more ships we run the risk of his Majesty being able to have his forces compromise our defences," stated the Britannian. "With the expected protests of the summit, additional troops would not go over well with the populous," he added after a moment of thought.

Ogi glared at the watchdog, "EU Plato aerial cruisers would be probably be just as useless," he conceded.

The EU Remnant had finally deployed aerial warships against Lelouch during the days after his ascension as the proclaimed ruler of the world, but it had been too little to late. The upgraded Logres Heavy Cruisers and advanced KMFs possessed by Lelouch's Imperial Guard had just been too much. The EU had of course corrected the flaws on the Plato but chances were they would be comparable to regular Logres class, if not slightly inferior.

Cornelia had retained the Improved Logres class when she had taken the throne but hadn't had any more refitted for the stand due to political tensions.

Of course the EU was working on developing a new class to deploy their new, secret, ninth generation frame.

Lelouch had managed to do the impossible: defeat Britannia with so very little. Now he had far greater resources and no one could really be certain of what his goals were.

Ogi didn't like it. But he was glad that they knew of the potential danger rather than being totally unaware of it until the time Lelouch decided to make his move.

Plans had already been in the works to try and lessen the bite of the MEF by the UN, primarily instigated by the Black Knights for peacekeeping reasons. The MEF was hardly the most ardent supporter of the UN Army after all, but the plan was supported by some of the Former members of the Chinese Federation and by the EU.

It wasn't simply the MEF's support for Lelouch, though that was most assuredly a factor in the move.

Infrastructure development had been ongoing for the past few years, as was arms development. The proliferation of military hardware was something to be concerned about due to the fact that the MEF sat on a valuable set of trade routes for shipping goods by sea.

Of course, just as there were those in the UN advocating military action, there were those who objected to military action against the nation.

Kaguya of course was the leader of that faction, a faction that was interested in preventing conflict.

Ogi considered it a better idea to go ahead and launch a pre-emptive strike; given the support in the region, Lelouch could mobilize an army and infrastructure far too quickly for his tastes.

"Alright back to the matter of the conference. We probably should expand the cordon further."

Protests against the UN summits were an unfortunate fact of life, and a major bother with regards to concerns of security. It didn't help matters that the 'Modern' UN was seen as propping up the upper-crust despite more-or-less direct democracy being used for referendums.

Of course, there were rumors of ballot tampering, and to be honest, only nations who could organize votes did actually participate in the referendums. During those world-wide votes, Britannia's common people held a lot of sway, and where their loyalty laid could be seen easily.

Ogi could handle the logistics issues of the meeting, it was by far what he excelled at. But expanding the cordon for security, and having additional troops,was going to raise some problems with the civilian sector.

Japan was finally on the road to recovery, but there were problems. No doubt Britannia's launch of the Albion-class would stir people up. Unfortunately, it would be nothing in comparison to what would happen if Lelouch's survival, and the report of the European orange machine, got out into the public eye.

If word got out about a fully stealth capable aerial battleship of that size under the Demon Emperor's command, there would be pandemonium in the streets all across the world.

"Alright, here is what the plan is, since we can't get a hold of Chiba and Kallen…"

-

Rakshata's research had only recently been permitted to resume at full funding. Most of this effort had been directed towards the New Day Knightmare Frame Program. That project along with the new Gurren had taken precedence over other research.

No one in the Black Knights had commented on how the New Day and Lelouch's Eon and Epoch's were related. They shared a common lineage of development, and Rakshata could recognize that fact easily enough.

Lelouch has solved the problem of power consumption for knightmares it was an astounding accomplishment. The Emperor's sons were agile, in addition to further integrating the flight systems to increase efficient consumption of power.

The Indian scientist's recognized in addition to this that the European's orange machine had been designed for high mobility. It was a design that took advantage of the energy wing system and hadron weaponry advancements of previous generations to full effect.

They had been loosing because they'd been fighting it on a battlefield of its choosing not because it was that much more advanced than the Gurren. The Britannian Tristan was not capable of such acceleration. It was true that while the new Gurren did like the SEITEN posses the Energy Wing Flight System it also wasn't capable of such acceleration either.

The latest incarnation of the Gurren was designed for closer range support, and to fight nearer to the ground alongside mass production units at closer range. The inbuilt radiation cannons were close range to mid range weapons unlike the Orange machine's hadron rifle, which could easily strike targets kilometers away.

For the last few years Rakshata had been conceiving another Knightmare, more advanced than previous models she had built. Both the Shenhu and the Shinkirou had played a part in its design, though the new machine's design did away with certain features of both machines.

The key flaw in the design was its power consumption. To address this would require at the very least a purpose built power plant.

Rakshata had contemplated the matters of her homeland, and specifically the fact that Lelouch had an ongoing development program there. While it was unlikely that Lelouch maintained his higher generation knightmares at the location their might be something to gain.

Right now India was at odds with the China over land, that didn't particularly concern the scientist.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Who wants me to make a list of who has what in regards to Knightmares, it'll include which militaries are using what, and which pilot is piloting what?

Shorter I know this is probably more or less going to be the standard length from now, also give it up for my beta Song of White Crow.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: Lelouch is back in this installment of God's Sword, also Kaguya shows up.

Also I'll get that little tech briefing up shortly, and yes tech babble this chapter. Anyway my beta is apparently on faction when she gets back I'll drop this by for her to beta but until then here is the un polished version, now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

China had lost a lot. Of course it was still in better shape than the EU was by and large due to the fact the EU had to rebuild a lot of its infrastructure following the War.

Technologically the former superpower remained behind the likes of Britannia and the Euro Universe in regards to military achievement. It was okay though, for the Empress of the Chinese wanted her nation to coexist peacefully with other nations. Lelouch's plans suited this course quite well.

Even so China was not a nation to be trifled with while no longer a superpower it did retain significant regional military power. "Lelouch is alive then?" Inquired Lihua, considering her options, and the matter itself. "How is that possible?"

Kaguya who was now effectively the Empress's most trusted confidant sighed, "We don't know the how, but yes he's alive." The young mistress of the Sumeragi Concern and head of the UN Supreme Council announced.

Despite some modernization the Chinese military remained technologically behind Britannia, the EU, and the Knightmares in use by the UN Army. This was not to say they were too far behind as the Dragon Guard, a force numbering in the thousands operated solely Akatsuki Jikisan units as their knightmares. These KMFs while no longer state of the art remained useful on the modern battlefield even with few modifications.

China also did not employ aerial warships, though new land fortresses, namely the newer Leung Tan, were built with energy shields to increase defense. Of course it wasn't really as big of an advancement as to make the large craft sufficient deterrent against something the likes of the Albion.

China was however, due to following the policies set down by Lelouch, was focusing on addressing the neglect of infrastructure and on other issues. Due to this the nation was achieving an economic surplus.

Political dissidence was, while present, was sparse in China as most remained loyal and adoring subjects of the Empress. Trade with Japan had helped both nations along the road to recovery. Kaguya had been an instrumental part in that agreement and getting it worked out.

China's military was in no way capable of fighting on the modern battlefield offensively, and the Empress knew it. The Gunryu was being modernized, replacing the old weapons with newer ones but even so China wasn't capable of much right now, offensively at least. "Lelouch's military will be able to defeat mine, Kaguya," Lihua admitted, "China doesn't have the capacity to fight that kind of power. Beyond my lands his forces will be invincible in battle." It was a sobering issue to be .

"I know," Kaguya nodded, "nobody really has the capacity to fight him not by themselves but we just need to insure safety for the conference," stated the Supreme Chairwoman of the United Nations. "It's a sad but necessary thing still security for the conference is important hopefully it will be able to insure everyone's safety."

The upcoming UN Conference was besides being the best opportunity for addressing Lelouch's return, but also hopefully preventing another war from breaking out between the nations of the world.

Peace was a terribly fragile thing and the world was again teetering at the edge of the abyss that would lead to yet another violent conflict. Britannia's launch of the Albion in such a public and sudden manner had done little to reassure the people that peace was stable.

If word got out in an uncontrolled manner about Lelouch's return there would most likely be panic in the streets across the world, or celebration in some regions. The UN needed to announce the information in such a way that it reassured the people, unfortunately that was easier said than done.

Announcing that Lelouch vi Britannia was alive would cause a stir just by itself, but informing the people the Emperor of Britannia was not only alive but commanded an army whose technological capacity exceed that of the rest of the world would assuredly cause a panic no matter how delicately the situation was handled, but if it wasn't dealt with on the 'UN's terms' it was all the more likely that Lelouch would be able to exploit the situation.

"Our resources and options are limited," Kaguya stated "Directly confronting Lelouch is impossible with our current information,"

It was true enough that the Black Knights did have experiences pilots but not any on the caliber of Li, or Todoh both of whom were dead, and Kallen who had resigned.

Lelouch's aces were virtually unknown, Suzaku was dead and Jeremiah Gottwald was the only other person who would undoubtedly side with Lelouch, and fortunately he was comparable with the Knights of the Round in ability.

Without Kallen and the Gurren, the only Knights of the Round level pilots known were Britannia's current Knights of the Round, specifically the Knight of the Three and Knight of Four and the Former Knight of Six. Gino and Anya however would not likely participating in the immediate future unless something changed.

At present Lelouch's capacity and disposition of troops was unknown, as were his bases of operation, and the UN's capacity, in numbers, was inferior to what it had been during the war.

The EU was also another issue while the Western EU bloc was becoming increasingly militant in their actions; the test of the their new machine being the most glaring example of this change. The Eastern Bloc EU was steadily growing disenfranchised with the organization.

If the Eastern bloc sided with Lelouch chances were Lelouch would be able to rally enough populous support to achieve a victory over the UN without needing to fire a shot. If that came to pass chances were the Black Knights would revolt giving the Emperor a perfect opportunity to exact his vengeance, as well as launch an assault against the EU.

Kaguya didn't' like contemplating such a thing, unfortunately it was becoming increasingly likely that it was a viable scenario.

China was more concerned with its own internal issues and the potential EU troubles that could effect them. Lelouch returning would effect the nations of the former Chinese Federation but China's retinue of Empress loyal ministers considered that Lelouch attack China was unlikely if they didn't confront him. How they had determined this Kaguya wasn't sure, though admittedly China was in no position to single-handedly opposed the original leader of the Black Knights.

The current military simply wasn't capable of the logistics necessary for rapidly responding to Lelouch's high mobility oriented tactics. Trying to overwhelm Lelouch with sheer numbers wasn't likely to work anymore given the Emperor's focus on superiority.

All it would take was on of those monster battleships and China would be undable to do anything but watch, at least against Britannia's Albion Battleship China could win… in theory the Eowyn was another matter entirely…

Still even against the Albion a fight would be difficult and would rely heavily on Chinese numerical superiority. "Minister Yang doesn't think the Leung Tang will be of much use even upgraded we would need a half a dozen to fight Albion at least." That was in itself being generous to the upgraded land ship given that the Albion was touted as the most advanced aerial warship to date; excluding of course the unknown vessel Lelouch was using.

"We don't want to fight though," Kaguya stated, "all we need to do is deter Lelouch from making an appearance," She doubted whether anything they did would deter him from showing up if he really wanted to do something but the increased security might still help. "Admittedly if reports are correct Lelouch considers us of hardly any interest," She confided.

Lihua nodded, "So he considers his position strong enough to think we are irrelevant," She remarked a tinge of fear evident, "China can't afford a war Kaguya, the EU can't be allowed to freely pursue their ambitions," She paused, "Without Li China has no one equal to Lelouch."  
Kaguya actually paled at the implication of the statement. Lelouch had admitted he considered Li his equal in matters of strategy and easily on the level of a Knight of the Round in terms of ability, but for Lihua to…

"You're not serious," She protested numbly, the UN needed China's support for what was to come especially in the event of the worst case scenarios.

The Empress of China nodded quietly, "I won't put my people into a war we can't win, and that is what fighting Lelouch is, if he considers us not of interest its better to stay out of his way."

"But if you surrender to Lelouch," Kaguya trailed off in surprise, while China was in no position to support Lelouch offensively the sheer power of China's production capacity would certainly be of use to the apparently immortal Emperor.  
She nodded again, "In all likelihood the EU and the Black Knights will attack and Lelouch will destroy them both," Lihua remarked, as Empress it was her responsibility to insure China's safety, if it meant surrendering to Lelouch to protect the people then so be it.

-

-

Weapons technology was advancing, it was an inevitable fact that it would, still this was… just downright foolhardy. "What idiots," muttered the Emperor watching the replay of the speech, though by this time he could recite it and the reporters questions by heart. Did the Charles Camp think this concerned him, their time would come soon enough.

It would take time but Lelouch had few concerns about Britannia for the short term. The Charles Camp would continue to flaunt their arrogance in the meant time. If they wanted to assume the Albion deterred him from attacking with his Eowyn's then they could think that for the time being.

Preparations in Britannia only required him for the time being to focus where he already had supporters. In these regions he could act and the UN Army wouldn't act without risking the onset of war with Britannia.

"Your orders you majesty," Inquired the Knight of Nine, "The Albion is powerful to conventional forces the EU will no doubt dislike this,"

He smiled, "There is no doubt Nonette that peace is failing," Lelouch stated, The MEF and other nations had accommodated his request nicely still the world powers were soon going to end up setting off another conflict, which would force to act.

He wasn't so keen on acting just yet but there was little choice, someone was manipulating the EU from behind the scenes, and it was destabilizing the peace.

Even without that cabal peace would be threatened of course due to the bickering political ideologies but the problem wouldn't have been so immediate.

More time would have been available for him to assemble the forces loyal to him, as it stood it was becoming increasingly likely that a war would break out before native replacements could be made for the Tetsujins.

No doubt Rakshata was privy to reports from certain regions of her native India about knightmare development. That wasn't the only project that he was currently engaged in either.

His own version of the Code R research was still on going, it was specifically divided into two separate groups. These were the Cyborg program and the actual research into the Code respectively.

More than likely when Jeremiah rejoined him it would be he who led the 'Black Hand' of the Emperor into battle. Both parts were likely to be useful but what he needed really was more time to fine tune the process, but that time wasn't there.

The EU or the Black Knights of the UN were likely to make a war move before long and in doing so force Lelouch to act. Even so the program meant his pilots from the 'Black Hand' had superior response times to the average pilot and allowed them to use the interface controls derived from the Siegfried.

Still even with them skilled pilots would still be an issue in battle and there were sure to be a few amongst the varying sides who might scratch Knights of the Round level.

Chiba would probably end up being given a command of her own once fighting broke out, though she'd be of exceptional value in Japan.

Japan that was one issue that would need to be addressed and soon, preferably before the UN Army started a war. Deploying Chiba and the Loyalists Black Knights, possibly elements of his elite guard, was an option of course.

For now Nonette was better off kept in reserve, despite the fact the Knight of Nine wouldn't like that choice.

China was another issue, ultimately the greatest danger it posed was as a support role backing the up the UN with heavy fire support. Given the close ties between Kaguya and the Empress China would likely side with the UN.

The two combined would be a serious impediment to operations in the Far East, even if China no longer posses Li's genius or capacity. Deploying Chiba as a liaison might be able to enough support in certain regions, Japan in particular, which would possibly encourage the UN government to wait but that of course still left the matter of the EU unattended.

India and the MEF would probably be the best method of dealing with the EU with regards to a land campaign, both had their own advanced Knightmare Development programs.

Only the MEF's frame was in production the Asura was unfortunately still under development, mainly due to the fact they hadn't expected to need it so soon.

Chiba was staring hard at the screen, "Peace is fragile Nagisa-chan," Lelouch remarked, "there is still time to prepare though, neither the EU, Britannia, or the UN have done something that is unforgivably stupid, until such time can and will prepare."

Nonette nodded, the basic plan involved not taking control of Britannia until it was needed or demanded, and when it became needed replacing the nobility. "What about Jeremiah?" Inquired the Knight of Nine.

"The Beowulf is ready but deploying it now wouldn't serve purpose," That was true Beowulf was a Knight Giga Fortress that specifically meant for Jeremiah and the machine made the outdated Siegfried, the very first Knight Giga Fortress, look like a joke.

Defensively and offensibely the weapon surpassed anything a conventional military could field in addition it incorporated technology from the Shinkiro , including transformation, variable geometry tech, which allowed its use as a heavy siege platform

Nontte's own, as well as the other elite frames, were designed to a similar standard though the Beowulf's sheer size did give it an impressive advantage over the smaller, though still large nuclear powered Knightmare Frames.

Jeremiah would probably be impressed, hopefully though they wouldn't actually need to use the weapon as an assault platform, but if they did it would be against the EU.

The UN Black Knights and the EU both possessed Hadron weaponry but currently neither had anything near the Beowulf's level of destructive firepower as far as a frame went, that wasn't saying much due to nuclear power.

Of course both sides had heavy fire support mass production Knightmare Frames that in bulk could perform a similar role.

Nonette's Morgana was a more traditional frame, though it incorporated a similar technological base as the Beowulf, and Lelouch's own frame.

Still it wasn't like Rakshata had been idle the last few years, the latest incarnation of the Gurren was nothing to sneeze at. Improvements made to the radiation wave surgers and increases in size for the new Gurren allowed the newest incarnations's radiant wave arm claws to wield 'conventional knightmare guns'.

Radiation weaponry wasn't just limited to the Gurren though, the MEF's program's mass production frame, Ifreet, now entering wide scale production could carry a wide variety of weapons.

Amongst this armament was a heavy Rad cannon based on the Gurren's signature weapon. In addition to this the 9.5 generation incorporated a highly efficient solar power supplement system and treaded land spinners. Finally besides the auto cannons and other guns the Ifreet were planned to deploy in limited number laser and heat weaponry.

The lasers were of course based off the existing directed energy weapons that were in service. Ifreet was of course the first step in replacing the MEF's large supply of Tetsujin base Knightmares with native built Djinn series KMFS. Hopefully enough would be in service already in case the EU decided to jump the gun and launch a preemptive strike.

The Tetsujin would remain in use of course as it would take a while for the Ifreet to be in large enough numbers to facilitate arming of the immense populous support that existed.

Dissolution of the Area system, and then the infrastructure development programs had won Lelouch a lot of support, and India attaining independence from the Chinese Federation had netted some populous support in that country as well.

Most of India was preferential to avoiding becoming involved in the potential conflicts, which supported Lelouch's objectives just fine as it would likely keep the UN Army from drawing any significant support, military or otherwise from India.

"Japanese and other protestors have already begun gathering in preparations for the UN Summit in Tokyo," Droned the newscaster,

Lelouch frowned the protestors had varied causes but mostly they were peaceful, but Ogi's increase in military presence was not going to help matters any.

Nonette frowned as another screen displayed reports from within China, "Thy're deploying a rather impressive fleet at least for a conventional enemy,"

Lelouch nodded, so the Chinese were adding to Japan's defenses. The Eowyn class Battleship was in limited, but it wasn't the True Black Knights only class of vessel. Originally they had used the advanced variant of the Logres class, used originally during the 'Pre Requiem' War against the EU Plato class Aerial cruiser.

There were a handful of other vessels in service but the main produced airship was the Phalanx class built using the same advanced construction technology and techniques as the Eowyn, and the Damocles. The Phalanx was nuclear powered and featured the same stealth technology as the Eowyn battleship.

Of course as it was despite reduced numbers the UNBK still operated a sizable air fleet, and Britannia's was larger still, though that was to be expected.

The Ikaruga class production model aerial cruiser outnumbered the combined number of currently built Phalanx and Eowyn class vessels though of course the technological capacity was far greater; nuclear power of course played a part in this.

Still even with the advantage in technology fighting the EU and the UN would be difficult. China due to Lihua's close ties with Kaguya was going almost assuredly defend her friend, and thus side with the UN. With the report of the Chinese contingent for the summit guard seemed to support this. India was probably going to remain neutral, but was likely to side, at least the government would, with the UN as well, though Lelouch had his supporters inside the country.

Europe however was the more pressing concern, it was rather likely that the 'Franco German' Alliance would start arming Spain and Italy with their 'real' frame, which would be a problem.

The MEF was likely going to have issues with the EU sometime soon, and most likely the Europeans would use two pronged attacks.

Of course such an attack would merit the involvement of the Black Knights, Lelouch's Black Knights that was, in the conflict. Coupled with the Modernized MEF military, and the militias the Black Knights would be able to decimate anything short of the EU committing an obscene force of troops.

Admittedly the prospective specifications for the EU's 9.5 generation mass production frame were quite high bordering on tenth generation, but in all likelihood an attack from EU Somaliland and the like would be done using mainly the public 7.5 generation mass production type knightmare frame designed in the Eastern portion of the EU.

Air wise the EU was more of a worry right now the MEF's defenses weren't complete, and this would mean air battles would fall to the Black Knights requiring of course that ships would be unable to fully support ground forces.

Of course there was also the fact that UNBK would attempt 'Police Action' against the MEF, which would also merit his intervention, and likely result in the public use of the Eowyn class.

Nonette was probably going to be the one who handled the situation, so it would fall to her exactly how severely the UN's losses would be, Lelouch's wasn't holding his breath expecting her to got easy on them.

The Knight of Nine would no doubt revel in the chance to defeat either the EU or the United Nation's Army in battle. Chiba could be of use as a representative to Asia.

Geass wasn't something he had bothered with, and the UN wasn't likely to touch on such a subject voluntarily.

The UN's actions would be interesting to observe though, since it seemed something had them expecting an attack against the summit. Albion's launch fiasco was sure to cause some stir, but Kaguya would at least try and maintain the peace, of course the 'Charles Camp' in Britannia were rather likely to consider such a move as a sign of weakness and continue to act out.

Dealing with the remnants of Charles's ideology was however something that would have to wait. While they were certainly distasteful they were a nuisance and there were more pressing concerns that would need to be dealt with before hand.

Britannia could remain under Cornelia's stewardship for the time being. The EU was a more pressing threat and so would a rallied UN force of nations especially if India joined China in supporting them.

Even so neither, the EU or the UN, would be good for world peace. Europe's ambitions however were the more grave threat. As it stood the UN could be marginalized even if the UNBK would fight him

Yes Ogi would oppose him, but the fact was it was something he had expected, even planned for. Swaying the populous to him was a task that could be done, Chiba could be a focal point for such a move or he act directly. The Last of the Four Holy Swords was intent on earning his forgiveness and her position might as well let her try the task.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Dark Prince, my other Code Geass story the sequel for it is up. Concerning the whose got what hardware wise would you prefer it here or in a forum?

Kallen has a new Gurren which will be remarked and described at a later date, likewise Gino has a Tristan upgrade.

Nonette has Morganna

Jeremiah will pilot Beowulf

-

I'll draw a belligerent sheet up, but more or less its like this as far as Forces go

EU: Major forces; France and Germany, Secondary Forces; Spain, Italy, Belgium

United Nations: Major Forces; UN Black Knights Secondary Forces; India

Lelouch: Major Forces Loyalist Black Knights, Secondary MEF, various internal groups

Britannia: Major Forces Imperial Army Secondary Forces; Dominion* Troops

* meaning basically former Areas 1-10 who are still apart of the Empire

Note that China will side with Lelouch and India will be siding with the UN something that Lelouch won't be expecting, also this list is far from comprehensive, and doesn't bother to address the internal factions of certain groups

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: Lelouch is back in this installment of God's Sword, also Kaguya shows up

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Kaguya looked over the most recent intelligence dossier, and assorted reports from the United Nations Black Knights, and really she couldn't say it was good news. Gas it stood German Uboat Carriers were getting extremely active in the Atlantic and the Block II Plato Air Cruisers had also been spotted being far more active than was normal; or reassuring. China's own military was remaining where it was, with the detachment of Leung Tan for the UN Conference already approaching Tokyo Harbor.

Still, Kaguya mused closing the folder with a sigh, it didn't change the fact that now it looked like China's most likely course was to stay out of the coming conflict, or worse side with Lelouch when the time came for lines to be drawn on the map.

Militarily China's lack of support was more of a blow to morale , but the potential loss of a major industrial power like China would be a real blow to the economy.

In any event the Black Knights were currently operating under the assumption that Lelouch would seek to disturb the upcoming conference. A rock shattered a window in the distance and the Supreme Council's chairwoman sighed again, the protests were getting worse here in Japan and the conference hadn't even begun. Ogi had even already tried to upgrade the city's alert status because someone had tried to smuggle a Burai inside the Settlement; not that the outdated frame would have been able to do much to the 20 ton New Day Knightmares employed by the Black Knights these days. Right now the protests had yet to spawn any major incidents though it was probably only a matter of time until something went wrong at home or abroad.  
Ogi was concerned that the riots could be used to mask Lelouch's movements, which was admittedly a possibility and was also complaining about Britannia or more specifically the launching of the Albion with regards to security . The defenses were being split into serperate task force groups so one attack, short of the use of FLEIA weapon, couldn't wipe the defenders out. Kaguya sat down and reopened the folder shivering briefly. Lelouch was up to something in India. Right now the country was preparing to hold elections and both major parties, those who represented, each, normally about thirty five percent of the population were deadlocked, but from current polling the conservative party was looking to be more popular, and they stressed remaining uninvolved. Right now India's current administration was relatively moderate but that was better than nothing.

Tokyo's defenses should have been sufficient to deal with the threats posed to it, in theory the UN Army would be able to see any threat arrayed against it in the case of an army and security was stringent enough to protect against most small threats. NO on had ever expected Lelouch to be an issue and never mind for him to have the ability to deploy directly to the surface from orbit. Ogi was keeping his plan close to his chest for the time being, but what he had explained was the Black Knightes were going to maintain stringent patrols over the city and checkpoints beyond the usual would be in place.

Any chance of asking for outside assistance was out, this was just due to the possibility of infiltrators and Ogi was already complaining about Britannia's demands, and the Knight of 4 and her unit. He wasn't the only one complaining about their former occupiers.

The primary representative of the EU had been harassing her secretary about the Albions launch. Unfortunately at the same time Britannia's envoy had shot back that the EU's military testing in Britannia's air space could be construed as an act of war. From there the EU envoy had blamed the Black Knights, and it was to their briefing that Kaguya was about to head over to.

Kaguya admitted she didn't like the Albion or the fact Britannia was building several of them. In fact if anything she saw the air battleships as a step toward further destabilizing the already brittle peace, but at the same time she didn't condone the EU's test of the new Knightmares.

By the time she arrived at the ready room on the thirty second floor of the UN Headquarters Ogi was already up at the podium. Dossiers had been placed in front of each of the seats in the room, most of which were already occupied.

Even though she had grown into a strong young woman Kaguya still inched away from the Knight of 4, who had in truth always scarred her more than al ittle, and the woman already seemed angry.

"We've received confirmation from Britannia," Tamaki announced as he came barging into the room, "Orange is off the grid, likewise is that little tyke bomb the ex knight of six," He stated, "Chances are the big man's going to be making his move soon, as it is chatter us up substantially across the globe." The Original member of the Black Knights moved hastily to one of the computers and brought the main screen up to display the latest situation reports. "Lelouch's operations are way bigger than we were expecting and well," Tamaki paused showing a bit more tact than usual of him, and given the situation it was understandable, as he gestured to the screen, "Each of those highlighted areas indicate major radio traffic over lapped with known areas of Lelouch sympathizers." He informed them explaining the map that had been brought up on the central screen, "South America, this area in particularly is considered a real potential problem as we think from decrypted communiqués not only is there government support," At this the Britannians bristled in annoyance, "But Lelouch has dispatched someone high up to the region," Tamaki collapsed into a chair; they'd been monitoring heavily communication using druid systems and they still were only picking up bits and pieces from communications made, intentionally, on older equipment.

Ogi cursed, Britannia was not just going to let them march into South America to find Lelouch sympathizers. Britannia as it stood was rife with them as it was.

All of a sudden the screen cracked with static as the map began to dissolve, startling everyone in the room. Lelouch stood, rather the screen showed Lelouch standing, "No doubt you've all noticed that things arent' going as to your hopes," He remarked as if nothing at all was the matter. "This is a warning, the United Nations is an ineffectual group of beuracrats unable to maintain peace, and on unable to insure the safety of the masses, do it,"  
Everyone blinked frozen in shock at the abrupt imperative from the immortal emperor, and then a few jumped for cover. It was a pointless exercise, the command hadn't been for an attack, and the imagine flickered and was gone.

"He just transmitted the files about a base in West Africa," Tamaki explained, "according to this its been producing the machine parts we've been looking into as of late."  
Ogi stared, what was that cocky bastard up to.

Kaguya stared at the blank screen, before she regained her senses, "Get the supreme council together now," She snapped, Lelouch had just handed them a tidy piece of information but there would have to be a price.

"Err… yes mam," responded one of the black knights hastily standing up from his place at the table still shell shocked.

High above them Lelouch smirked as he watched them scramble from the camera feeding live footage to him. The UN might throw itself at the EU facility, and it might not it didn't matter. What did matter is that it would however startle thepm to know he could broadcast signals through their own network. He'd let them know about South Armerica and the MEF, because they couldn't do anything about that, not without playing into his hands.

Back at the UN headquarters Kaguya was furious Lelouch had probably done this to show he could make them dance to his tune whenever he wanted. Instead of sharing information he could have easily used a FLEIA warhead to wipe them out. Lelouch was handing them information while giving a demonstration of power and slapping them all in the face. If he was able to get into their computers then could broadcast a message to the entire world at his leisure.

The supreme councilwoman frowned, she definitely need to talk to Nunnally about her brother being alive not to mention announce it to the world before Lelouch decided to make his move. "Does the EU have an explanation for this?" Much as she wanted to focus on the genius, they couldn't leave this information unattended.

Degaulle wasn't even flustered, "Britannia and the Black Nights left us no choice," He remarked evenly, "Their actions left us no choice but to develop newer more advanced weapons to insure our safety. We had every intention of announcing this." His words were truth, and there was even a hint of smug pride in them.

"Your preparing for a fight," Hissed the Empire's usual envoy to the UN, "No doubt your idea of announcing it would have been during a cowardly sneak attack,"  
The Frenchman smiled condescendingly, "Nonsense that technology was developed to prevent aggression from Britannia and the Black Knights, your Albion launch proves your own eagerness for another war. HE was just showing weren't that we aren't just going to roll over."  
Kaguya sighed, "That's is enough from both of you," She declared. Four years of running the UN had given her experience in dealing with this lot.

Britannia's representative grumbled something about frogs and made a show of being sullen.

Up until Lelouch had done his broadcast the EU had said suspiciously little one the subject of Lelouch other than to imply to the UN council that Britannia was probably supporting him, if he wasn't already in charge of the Empire.

"Originally I was going to bring up the MEF's armament program and the potential threat of militants attacking ocean going freight, especially given Lelouch's actions and the level of military build up." The leader of the UN Army remarked.

Kaguya shook her head, "That can wait until the supreme council is convened, Ogi," She stated.

"You cannot blame this upon us, Britannia's development of their own next generation KMFs and the Albion is the explanation for all of this, and if not wholly Britannia then the Black Knights are to be blamed for this state."

-

-

Cornelia glared at the First Lord, a relic of her father's time on the throne who had only barely survived Lelouch's reign, "You idiot what possessed you to make such a grandiose and overly dramtic speech," She hissed. The only potential benefit of this whole mess was said speech wasn't likely to provoke Lelouch into attacking the Albion or the Navy.

Thankfully Lelouch wasn't the type to respond to such taunts, and male pravado, at least she hoped that was the case considering the Black Knights leader Ogi was furious over the speech and Albion itself, but then he'd always been against any expansion of Britannia's military.

The Charles Camp however showed no signs of toning down their actions, quite the opposite they seemed dead set on continuing to antagonize the rest of the world. Jeremiah and Anya disappearing obviously didn't help matters either. Reports of a possible high ranking officer of Lelouch in South America didn't bode well either.

"But Princess," Her eyes narrowed, "Your Majesty," He corrected himself quickly, "The EU is clearly arming itself for war."

That was admittedly another matter, to say nothing of the EU's response to the report concerning their secret armament program. "That is a matter that will be discussed shortly," She growled in response, "Guildford will be coordinating that matter, your dismissed,"

The Charles Camp noble didn't argue, much as he wanted to Cornelia was infinitely better than inviting the Bloody Prince back to the throne.

"Milady," Guildford began, "Was that wise the supporters of Emperor Charles ideals are not going to like my presence,"  
She knew this would have repercussions as well but it was a calculated risk, especially since letting the Charles Camp run rampant without any chastising would be much more dangerous. Albion's launch hadn't worsened relations inside of Britannia but other actions by the Charles Camp had. Right now she needed to reassure the commoners and Lelouch's noble supporters she was in fact in control.

Aforementioned groups at present were far from convinced of that, and given the events in South America it would only be a matter of time before Charles Camp members began to die there. For now things had not gotten that bad, but parliament had devolved into a shouting match. Lelouch's supporters amongst the house of lords was for the most part apparent, and the commoners knew well who their 'friends' at court were.

"Rochester's gathering today attracted too many people civlilians and military alike," She murmured, "and any act against him will throw up rebellions across the homeland."

Guildford didn't looked pleased at the bitter tone in his Empress's voice, "Indeed my lady, the young duke is a charismatic speaker and is obviously a firm supporter of Lelouch vi Britannia."  
The young man was just that, and worse he'd been a student at Ashford and been appointed during Lelouch's reign. Lelouch had abolished the old corrupt nobility replacing them to a limited extent with more qualified members, which was ad because as young as he was the teen was quite prodigious and more than that well liked by the commoners. If he died like Marianne it wouldn't be a thing even if he was a blue blood. The duke of Rochester wasn't the only one clearly supported Lelouch's reforms either but he was one of the leaders. Those nobles were only a small group however but they were well know.

Worse arguably was a lot of industry was under the control of both camps and this industry had been vital during the reconstruction period leading to overflowing coffers for all involved.

The military wasn't exempt from the internal strife that existed in the empire and there were reports cropping up of increasing tensions on the campus's across the empire, but worse the military academies weren't exempt.

Cornelia turned to those Knights of the Round who were present, and made her decisions on what to do. Dorothea was the best choice for a leader in the field, especially seeing as Nonette had been MIA following Lelouch's ascension. Gino was still showing signs of mental trauma following whatever it was Lelouch had done, and that was worrying, especially since what little they knew about Geass indicated that wasn't Lelouch's power, which in turn indicated and reminded them of just how little they did know about the subject.

Of course even amongst those with Geass Lelouch was now an oddity, as he possessed both Geass and Code, leading to a 'mutation' or 'evolution' in his power.

Claudio while skilled both as a pilot and strategist simply wasn't experienced enough to handle these matters, and besides… Cornelia didn't wish to contemplate sending him against the likes of Jeremiah. If it came to a fight between Lelouch and the current regime of Britannia things didn't look well and she knew it.

Still he was a knight of the round as to was Gino and theyh both knew what was expected of them and they were ready and willing to serve.

Cornelia had already begun taking steps to ready the military.

Over the next few months the rest of the Albion-class vessels which had already been laid down would come into service with Britannia's fleet. In the mean time the fleet was preparing for the obviously inevitable conflict.

The Logres-class Heavy Cruisers were still formidable a match for the EU's Plato block II in any event. Cornelia was thankful Lelouch had left the 'advanced' Logres to Britannia as it stood the former Imperial Guard vessels were superior to most other vessels and its shield setup was the basis for the Albion's own particle shields. The Caerleon were still useful in support roles and backing up other warships though to truly change the course they'd need improvements and better weapons.

Britannia's fleet remained the most powerful in the world and that did a great deal to reassure Cornelia even if the EU and UN were still dangerous adversaries. The new preparations would at least keep the empire from conceivably being caught blind by a surprise attack as it increased the alert levels. Of course by increasing readiness it would no doubt draw flak from the international community especially given the recent Albion debacle but there wasn't much choice especially given the EU's new machine and their representative's response, and more specifically his lack of anger, that Lelouch had pointed it out. Never mind the ships had to go through one of the regions where Lelouch's support was enormous which raised a massive amount of suspicion.

Hopefully the increased readiness would discourage the EU from launching an attack and for the time being the UN were to busy focusing on Lelouch and the upcoming summit.

Cornelia had her concerns and for the most part they were all quite valid, as it stood the world was beginning to come to a boil. Each nation had their own internal and external issues and these problems brought the world ever closer to war.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Yeah things have been strained, yeah lets use that word, so its affecting my writing hence the bit of disjointedness. As for the delay yeah similar issues, and getting used to a new computer.

In any event as of this chapter (yay me) I have officially logged over one million words on ff dot net at present.

-

-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: Right then… As it stands right now everything is just the prelude the main action will get underway shortly.

In any event give thanks to GODS OF FICTION!! I actually got this finished.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

The little information sharing should help things in their own way. Ogi would now have little choice but to scrutinize EU Africa. Furthermore this weakened support for an intervention against the MEF. That weakened support would buy them some more time to get better prepared.

The armament plan for the various militias supporting the Black Knights, and development of new technologies continued on. Now if only the EU's would suspend development for six to eight months, it wasn't necessary but it would have been nice.

Conflict would eventually begin, but until then patience was needed. As long as nothing drastic upset the already unstable balance of peace things could last a bit longer.

Ogi of course wasn't a real threat on a strategic level. The UN Black Knights were unimportant so long as they were kept fettered. Ogi could however be a nuisance if it came down to things if he got the chance to send the UN Army off to war in a coordinated manner.

Ogi didn't have any strategic ability worth mentioning compared to Todoh, much less the likes of Li or Lelouch. He could still organize a competent enough supply base or train for a defensive front or offensive move respectively.

Kaguya and Cornelia were a bit more dangerous though. In Kaguya's case she was still the very public face of the UN, but more than that as leader of the UN she had a great deal of clout. She could speak to a sizable population chunk easily.

Cornelia was by contrast far more dangerous on the battlefield, and as a strategist then Ogi could ever dream to be. There was of course the dangers of the Advanced Logres, which would be a potent force on the battlefield against the UN or the Europeans.

Jeremiah surveyed the Beowulf as the Emperor exited the lift. "Its been some time Jeremiah," Lelouch remarked, it was good to have Orange back. Give the man a KGF and he'd be lethal on the battlefield. "It should from the look of things be a few months until you have to use that," He commented, at least he hoped he had another few months.

"Your Majesty does that mean we will be fighting the Europeans again?" The Margrave inquired, "Or are we going after that lot of backstabbers?"

The Emperor placed a hand on the armored plate of the sleeping beast of war, "More than likely the UN, barring some greater stupidity from those who supported my father's ideals."

The EU were taking risks, but were not likely to start the fight if they had the choice just yet. In Britannia thinks would simmer and while they would remain tense only a dangerous provocation would set thing off.

As it was the EU's moves the lesser danger as they were mainly focused in their own sphere of influence, though they did still have the risk of starting a war. It was for this reason the Black Knights, though due to size the lesser problem, likely to start things rolling.

Jeremiah was looking forward to fighting the UN Army that much was very apparent. After all Jeremiah valued loyalty. The UN Army would have its supporters though from a few nations, and that was something that was slightly more troublesome.

Ogi was comfortable as the leader of the Black Knights. Well he had been up unitl Diethard's final broadcast. Six months had been all it took to start to unravel Requiem with the truth behind Zero. The leader of the UN Army was chafing under the constraints, and didn't take it well. In any event things would hopefully go without further incident for just a little longer.

"Its good to have you back Jeremiah," Lelouch paused, "and hopefully this conflict won't last long." Lelouch hoped that would be the case, but really he doubted it would be so. Taking over the world would not be easy barring drastic, Schneziel, measures. The UN and EU were better equipped and prepared than last time around. It would be a long fight. Even so Lelouch was prepared. His support varied from militia to elite. The militant groups were numerous and they were eager for the UN or the EU's blood. In the meantime his Black Hand, his most elite soldiers waited for the order to come. "I have made my plans regarding the upcoming summit. A demonstration of force would not serve the agenda this time."  
Arriving with an Eowyn publically was not a prudent move, yet. Goading Ogi into attacking though that was something else entirely. An unprovoked offensive by the UN Army would polarize things. It was something that would sow discord between the UN and their army.

"And the Empire?" Jeremiah had a good grasp of how things had been before he had left. Tense didn't do the situation justice.

Lelouch nodded, "Cornelia will be occupied by matters. No doubt the Albion-class vessels, as they come into service, will be assigned to troublesome spots." Albion would dangerous, especially if supported. There was also the fact that Guildford was better suited to commanding aerial forces than Cornelia, and she'd be likely to put him in charge of them. Albion itself, well its position had already been decided.

The Eowyn had scared the Charles Camp., as hoped. "We have time to prepare in the interim." He remarked. Lelouch had his complaints about the situation of the world. After all there were with problems. The polls in India were changing were amongst those but support for the UN in India was increasing. It was an unexpected, and potentially problematic turn of events. Of course the cause was of course obvious.

Violence was ultimately inevitable. Right now the tensions were increasing between national bodies. The UN was their hope.

"An updated list my lord," Lelouch accepted the tablet. Deception and Intelligence were both key pillars of war after all. The UN was like everything vulnerable to some extent or another to espionage.

The Emperor smirked. It was a prudent move, this one that they were taking. Kallen was, her position, was not simply as a Knightmare pilot any longer, or as a simple of the Black Knights. Rather with her father's health declining, and not helped by his continued hard work Kallen would soon ascend to a position of power in Britannia's court. Kaguya was, obviously, aware of such, and of course Kallen's other values.

"I see," He remarked, "and how goes Rakshata's work on the Guren?" The response to the inquiry was to be expected. That was to say without input from Kallen the newest incarnation couldn't be fully optimized. The successor to the Mark 2 line was dangerous. The miniaturization of the radiation cannons, and improved capabilities made it a really troublesome machine.

In any event Lelouch had other matters to watch over. Not every anti UN extremist was going to submit to his will, voluntarily. Those who weren't his could be both and asset and a thorn.

With little preamble the Emperor gave his next order, "Start the plan," Riots were very useful to disguise other movements especially from the public eye.

-

-

News of Jeremiah's disappearance had already begun to spread. A spread that was rapidly reaching all corners of the Empire, and the news was fueling the rumor mill. These rumors did nothing to ease the steadily worsening tensions at home, or abroad. It did not help at all that the rumors ranged the spectrum of the Margrave had only narrowly dodged an assassination attempt by the UN, to others claiming Jeremiah had been kidnapped.

This was only a start, as other rumors were that he had gone and disappeared so as to prepare to rally the masses in the name of the Emperor. It was this rumor in particular that Kallen was worried about. With especially good reason since she was amongst the few that knew Lelouch to be alive, and well. Britannia might have been doing superbly economically in the post war years, but the Empire was a steaming kettle in other matters. It was amongst these that relations between the 'old nobles' and the masses, who had been rallied together by Lelouch, had become seriously strained.

It was just the matter of Jeremiah that weighed heavily on Kallen either. Gino was still not doing well, which was certainly worrying for everybody. Kallen sighed. The fact was no body was familiar with exactly what Geass was to determine what had happened to the knight of 3, or how to fix it. The Black Knights, the UN one, was another matter Ogi wanted her to pilot the new Guren. Admittedly as things went the Black Knights didn't have anybody who really was able to use the Guren as effectively as she could.

The Black Knights were still a sore point. It had been a stupid, stupid move to side with Schneziel el Britannia. Now it stood that that Betrayal ultimately coming back to haunt them. Diethard had fucked them all with his last broadcast, which had been broadcast right when things had started to really stabilize after the UN had taken back control following the end of Lelouch's reign. That last report from Diethard Reid had polarized support for Zero and Lelouch with the masses. Things in Britannia were particularly complicated by that matter. Here at school there had already been more than a few fights, and right now things were just heating up between the two 'political camps' in Britannia.

It was a fight that Kallen wanted absolutely no part of. She hated the Charles Camp's ideology, but at the same time supporting Lelouch's didn't seem possible. Unfortunately it was really one or the other, and it seemed that the two sides had already decided to go ahead and settle things. Or rather they looked like they had decided to try to settle things by brawling.

Kallen had decided to react without thinking. Of course a trained combatant versus a slightly overweight rich Britannian was hardly a fair fight. The red head glanced at the college student who seemed to support the Charles Camp who was busy groaning in pain as he lay sprawled out on dirt, while his buddy decided to make himself scarce.

"Ah thank you lady Stadtfeld," Murmured the sophomore who'd been on the receiving end of the thuggish behavior.

She shrugged, "Don't mention it," Kallen muttered, "Have we met?"

He shook his head rapidly, but another voice interjected first. "Not personally but we all are on the same side," Stated the newcomer. "After all you were Lelouch during the First Rise."  
Kallen recognized the newcomer. It was a little hard not to. In Britannia this was Lellouch's most powerful speaker in the House of Lords, and his implication wasn't hard to grasp, but he didn't stop there.

"and after all you no longer stand amongst the Traitor Knights," He continued on amiably. The Traitor Knights it was the general derogatory, or one of them, term for the United Nations Black Knights. Kallen surpassed a wince. What was worse was that it was an accurate slur. They had betrayed Lelouch and while Lelouch didn't seem to mind that wasn't the case with his supporters in most cases. That fact worried her.

The result of Zero had fundamentally changed the world, and soon, she expected, Lelouch to return.

"We didn't really gut to speak much at Ashford lady Stadtfeld after al lyou more pressing obligations at the time," The newcomer remarked.

Kallen was extremely grateful for the interruption when it came. Millie had continued working as a reporter and she was quite good at it. Even so Kallen was grateful for the interruption even if she might regret it later. For the time being Lelouch's survival and the potential danger he posed was being kept under wraps until well until such time as either Kaguya or Cornelia, depending on who moved first, came up with a plan to announce it. Well that was the planned course of action on the matter.

At present only a handful of people had been informed by the UN. That number was supposed to be kept on a strictly need to know basis. "Ah Kallen," Milly all but cooed, which succeeded in a sending a shiver down the red head's spine. Whenever Milly said someone's name in that tone it didn't bode well. Not well at all.

Maybe she would have been better off without this interruption. The extremely well endowed blonde smiled coyly and presented an evelope. Reporter or not Millie could be depended to deliver this. "From Kaguya," As far as things went the Ikaruga Betrayal had been carried out by and a select group of the senior staff of the Black Knights without the knowledge or sanction of the Black Knights. It was a fact that had created a lot of problems for the post war UN and Black Knights.

It had been a major problem since the rest of the senior leadership of the Black Knights, those who hadn't supported the coup, were no longer around. After all Lelouch had been thought dead. Li had died not long after the Damocles battle spending his last days in a Britannian hospital and then succumbing to his injuries. His staff had gone on to serve the Empress. Jeremiah had remained loyal to Lelouch up until the end and retired to Britannia.

Even so Kallen han't kept in touch as well as she had originally expected to with Kaguya and the others. A handwritten and hand delivered letter from the supreme councilwoman of the United Nations was not something Kallen had expected.

The contents of the letter were transcribed in Kaguya's refined calligraphy was beyond the formal niceties an invitation to the upcoming UN Summit. Specifically an invitation as the Supreme Chairwoman's personal guest, an honor for most people, but Kallen couldn't help but feel it was an attempt at something else. Of course at the same time she did want answers. Answers that were really only available from the United Nations.

-

-

"We surrender!!,"

"Damn it we give up stop firing!"

The radio crackled, "Repent and Die apostate! Lelouch Lives!" The Black Knight War machine codenamed Avatar unleashed a torrent of red energy, "We are the Chosen. Redemption is at hand."

The Avatar was a Knightmare Frame that was unique to the Black Hand. Unlike the Aion and Eon, which shared an ancestry with the Zangetsu it was an 'original frame' development. Covered in ablative composite armor the machine had a thick torso, and an ominously gleaming red 'eye'. The war machine stood taller than the Black Knight standard 'New Day' KMFs. Its feet ended with claw like protrusions, not unlike the Shinkirou, and its back comprised an integrated flight pack.

It served a dedicated purpose the obliteration of heavy targets. It was a weapon dedicated to the destruction of Lelouch's enemies. In this day and age the 'Traitor Knights' used mainly KMFs with only limited vehicle or air support, if one discounted the fleet of Ikarugas. For each Avatar there were probably somewhere in the realm of twenty Eons built, and probably closer to fifty Eons for every 'upgraded' Avatar. The latter type though was something that Lelouch was keeping them close to his chest for now.

The Avatar utilized the Virtual Sensor Pod as a control system which vastly improved pilot responses, though the system didn't match the direct link system that was used on the Siegfried, and those that now used the system. The Black Hand were Lelouch's elite troops and were slated to be under Jeremiah's command. As a force the Black Hand were well trained and well suited for special operations either on their own or in groups.

The pleas of the traitor knights meant nothing to the Black Hand, who existed as Lelouch's elite troops those responsible for the most difficult missions. As an organization with in the True Black Knights they were equipped with the best Lelouch could give them. The black heavy Knightmare turned and fired again.

High above Lelouch observed the unexpected scenario with a clinched fist, this was a nuisance. He had expected one of the UN Black Knight NCOs to utilize their battlefield prerogative like this and launch an attack against a training ground. It was a relief that the Black Knights would catch flak for this. He tapped the comm, "Finish them without delay," The emperor ordered.

Despite the fact that their actions would merit an outcry Ogi would use this, he would be a bigger fool if he did not, and he wasn't that big of an idiot. Outcry or not Ogi would bring this forward, and the cry of Lelouch Lives didn't help matters. Those who were denying his life to the UN however would scoff at it though. He was considered dead even though, annoying as it was, the tabloids insisted that he was alive. They were not the only ones either there were cults across the globe not even tied to the true Black Knights that proclaimed his life continued.

It mattered little right now there would be outcries from Britannia for this beyond the norm. Even though he had abolished the Area Colony System some holdings remained a part of the Empire. The oldest colonies were the ones who chose this, but they were few, but more than that a point of contention with the rest of the world.

Britannia would raise hell over this.

Those Areas had made their choice to remain as a part of the Empire, and while indeed there was support for him amongst them they also tended to hold the Charles Faction's assets as well. Cornelia would not like this violation of sovereign space, and Ogi would want to push it for everything it was worth.

Southern Africa had been a Colony of Britannia for more than a hundred years and unfortunately had adapted well to the status. On the slightly positive side Lelouch's sympathizers there would be protected. If he hadn't been absolutely certain that Ogi was more focused on the Middle East, and South America he'd have been worried that the attack had heard rumors of the administration facility in the region. That didn't seem to be the case seeing as the attack had been against a remote training area rather than the metropolis. Of course an attack against that would pretty much guarantee another Pacific War… one didn't go attacking cities after all.

Gearing up for the inevitable war would take time for all involved, including his own forces but that was to be expected.

Britannia's Regional Army would be moving soon, but by the time they arrived it would be too late. It was unfortunate the UN Army forces had managed to broadcast a signal back to headquarters.

Lelouch watched the screen it was unfortunate he was stuck here for the time being, but it was necessary he direct from orbit for the time being. Oh well Alfred could handle things in South Africa.

Alfred in this case referred to Alfred qu Britannia a cousin of Lelouch and Cornelia and an actual volunteer for service in Lelouch's armed forces. Alfie was competent at handling matters in the region having lived there with his branch of the Britannian royal family for most his adult life, even if most those matters were just logistics. So in this particular instance for the region Alfred was handling that matter.

Lelouch would leave things to him for the time being, besides Alfred raising a fuss to the Royal Court over this great injustice perpetrated by the UN Army would be useful. Cornelia would already be furious over it but with a distant member of the greatly reduced Royal Family raising a fuss it would increase pressure exponentially.

The Emblem of Blood had devastated the Royal Family's ranks killing most of Charles's siblings and their families and indeed most of his cousins. Those survivors who had continued to reside in the Imperial Capital along with the majority of Lelouch's siblings had been obliterated by Schneziel's assault against Pendragon. It was thus that the vast Royal Family had been cut down to only a handful of members.

The forces that were already assigned to this area were regular militia and troops. These troops varied from professionally trained soldiers, to militants who generally had only so far received light training. The training of the militia was light but not any less than the Black Knights had originally been.

The difference was the ranks of militia were drawn from all across the globe organized by dozens and dozens of small groups. Lelouch nodded leaning back watching the holographic display of various reports. He tapped a button and the active display shrunk and another expanded. "Commander I have a mission for you, there must be outcry against this attack."

Oh yes Cornelia was going to have to blast the UN for this. Lelouch didn't like the idea of forcing the war to start but at the same time letting the UN Army run rampant did not help things any.

The timetable would have to be accelerated, more so than it already had. He had hoped to have further time to build up conventional troops and arm the militias, but that was no longer a reality.

-

-

Lelouch was becoming steadily irritated by the matter of Europe. During Charles's reign the army had carved a bloody swathe through Eastern Europe a region the Lelouch had pushed to rebuild. Rebuilding a large swathe of the world hadn't been that difficult given the immense manufacturing capacity of the whole world.

Schneziel had started building Damocles in total secret shortly after Suzaku had used the FLEIA in Tokyo, and with only the resources in Area 10, specifically the Toromo Agency. That impressive feat was dwarfed by the full might of Britannia's industrial sector under the direct control of Lelouch during his reign.

That wasn't the issue of course. Rather the issue was that the EU was having its own internal problems. Of course the EU was a massive Federation of states, and the Western Bloc was the traditional ruling force. Right now that Bloc was steadily getting more and more militarized. In other news the Eastern Bloc was having its own issues namely steady support for Lelouch like most the world.

Other than the matter of Western Europe's armament program and build up Lelouch was as pleased as he was able given the present situation. Especially given that the UN were withholding the announcement of his survival. Officially of course they were just waiting till they could convene and work out the best manner to address the manner in public. He didn't expect and expedient solution, and that gave him a bit more time to work so long as nothing troublesome happened.

It was of course good to know that Nunnally was safe under Cornelia's care, but their other matters which mandated the immortal's attention. The attack against the training ground in Africa was a problem, and worse it was all over the news.

"In related news the Black Knights attack in Southern Africa has verifiable casualties amongst the United Nation forces." The Britannian newscaster droned, "The attack was initially reported to be carried out against Pro Lelouch militants. The sheer devastation seems to indicate that the defenders were in fact not militia troops. Whether the Britannians defending themselves were military or not has yet to be revealed." The man paused, "A source inside the Black Knights however claims that the defending force were indeed 'Hardcore Lelouch nuts', and seemed convinced of the Emperor's survival."

The Emperor frowned, that did not bode well especially once the UN decided to reveal that he was in fact still alive.

"In other news tensions have increased in the city of Tokyo as the UN Summit is fast approaching. Chinese mobile fortresses have been deployed to Tokyo Bay, and Britannia's Knight of Four has been deployed to assist in handling security." The man paused again, "In related news there are rumors of a German task force being added to the security contingent."

The view of the television in the meantime was busy displaying the rebuilt Tokyo and the harbor where the distinctive pyramid shapes of the Chinese mobile fortresses, and the Ikaruga class cruisers in use by the Black Knights.

Lelouch had to wonder just how much of the UN's defenses were compromised by loyalist troops. It was after all through infiltration that the computer network of the UN Army had been compromised, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Of course the UN weren't the real concern right now.

He irritably flicked the remote, and frowned further. 'Ah another of my darling supporters,' He mused listening with a trained ear as the man ranted about the abomination that was the UN Black Knights and how the oppressors must die. 'and here it comes…' He thought

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!!" Bellowed the speaker in fairly clear English, to which there was a hearty chorus in response from the audience. These kinds of newscasts had become common in a large swathe of the world following certain events of late.

He appreciated the support, really he did but he also didn't want to be the one whose troops started things early. Nonette was already well within the territory of the MEF, and probably already distributing G 4 Montauk mobile bases to the commanders.

It was a design that was better than the existing, and very aged, G 1. Cornelia however probably could build more if she wanted to given a number of them had been in use by the Imperial Guard. Admittedly those were the first block runs.

Lelouch clicked the television off, the news was always a good indicator of what the masses were watching. It was important to know since Damocles was so far above the planet. The fortress had changed a lot these last few years.

A holographic screen formed into existence. Did they really think he'd waste his time attacking Tokyo? He mused as he surveyed the city.  
The hologram was presented in real time via observation from Damocles itself, and observation from the Escort Skjaldborg, which was operating stealthed_._

Of course technological advantage aside an open fight would be bad for the escort. If the warship was revealed the best option would be to break orbit and return to Damocles.

In any event if Kallen was coming to Tokyo it would be interesting to see the reaction her presence would have on the summit. Kallen's skill as a pilot was amazing, but soon she'd have to assume a real political role. It would be interesting to see how she adapted to the role she inherited.

-

-

The castle in south west Bavaria was a comfortable fit for the shadowy powers who manipulated the EU behind the scenes. Even the most pompous Britannian would find the surroundings to their taste in the romantic castle, built as a vacation house than a defensive castle.

In their own way they approved of the Requiem, and the goal it had been set forth to achieve. The old men however, with utmost regret of course, had to secure the 'foundation of civilized society'. They desired to return their beloved homelands to the world power they were before things had all gone to madness.

At the same time there were those who would oppose their taking steps to improve the safety of the EU. Of all the people in the world it wasn't Lelouch they were concerned about but rather the UN, and Britannia's empress was a close second.

Lelouch was, that was to say to have an interest in the young man was perfectly fine, after all the EU was a democracy. The Emperor merely wanted world peace that wasn't a bad thing, after all. This cabal had its agenda, yes but of all their potential foes Lelouch was the easiest to understand after all their 'objectives' were similar right?  
There were of course hardliners in the current individual governments of the EU, but that was to be expected democracy at work after all. This more rash individuals just wanted the same thing just thought about using another method to accomplish that. It was why those leaders were pushing the armament program so hard, they were afraid of the UN interfering, and the cabal could empathize.

Lelouch… well Lelouch was Lelouch was Zero. He fought the good fight against tyranny and racism and all that in order to bring world peace. As long as Europe was careful they could probably not only accomplish their goals and avoid fighting him all together.

One of the elderly men cleared his throat to gather the others attentions, "Yes well I'm sure we have all heard of the unfortunate move the UN Army had made earlier this week?" He remarked

There were various gestures of confirmation from the assembled, "Yes those thugs are always out trampling over the will of the people." One of the men muttered. "The upcoming UN Summit means the gang leader himself will have something to say." He continued. "I wonder how long until he tries such an attack against our beloved homelands."

"If fate favors then we may have the means to defend our homes by then," A man remarked, "Isn't that right Carl?" The man in question nodded. "You see soon we'll be able to defend ourselves and those thugs won't risk it."… He hoped, needless loss of life was unfortunate.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Mech wise yeah I'll be using stuff from other sources, by how does 'Sniper Prometheus' sound? I'm thinking designating it Mk9 maybe, or possibly the Mk. 114, or maybe the… I digress.

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: I'm back for now, even though there is other stuff I should be doing, but I hadn't realized it'd been that long since I had updated. Very talking heavy chapter. Not beta-ed either.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Location: Britannia

Ogi had been loathe to meddle in the EU territories for a number of reasons, not the least of which there was less public support in the UN for that, as opposed to trying to place Britannia under constraints. The post war situation was complicated for everyone. The EU were taking risks, yes, but for what cause no one could really say. If all the problems facing the world could be faced one by one Lelouch probably wouldn't have had to do anything, but that was being unrealistic, and assuming a best case scenario to everything to begin with.

"We surrender!," The radio crackled with static, "Damn it we give up stop firing!" The UN Black Knight specialist called out to little avail.

The radio crackled again, "Repent and Die apostate! Lelouch Lives!" The Black Knight War machine codenamed Avatar unleashed a torrent of red energy against the UN operated machines. It slammed a foot down on a downed UN machine raising its weapon on the knightmare, "We are the Chosen. Redemption is at hand." The blast of red destroyed its target.

Another Avatar, towering above the battlefield, was covered in ablative composite armor which wrapped around the machine's thick torso, and featured promienently an ominously gleaming red 'eye'. The war machine stood taller than the Black Knight standard 'New Day' KMFs. Its feet ended with claw like protrusions, not unlike the Shinkirou, and its back comprised an integrated flight pack.

It served a dedicated purpose the obliteration of heavy targets, a purpose readily apparent. It was a weapon dedicated to the destruction of Lelouch's enemies. In this day and age the 'Traitor Knights' used mainly KMFs with only limited vehicle or air support, if one discounted the fleet of Ikarugas. Cornelia did not at all like the way these Avaatar's looked. True the looked like the design had diverged with the Shinkirou, who's design lineage traced back to the Gawain. On the other hand a lot of the machine looked to be of a new unique design.

The replay stopped, freezing the frame on a screen half filled with static and with plenty of smoke, "It bears some similiarities to the Gurren, though more with His Majesty's own Shinkirou," The officer stated fumbling a bit over the Japanese word. "Your opinion duchess Stadtfeld?" He inquired as the red head hit play starting the tape up again.  
Kallen scowled, "Its not _that _like the Gurren." She protested, "Rakshata hasn't released her completed report but the weapon its using isn't a radiant wave surger or we don't think it is."

Cornelia nodded, "We thought as much, recreating the Gurren would have been too noticeable, but you do see the similiarities?"

"I do, and Rakshata agrees. Lelouch has taken lessons learned and developed that thing."

"Things, mi lady," The general corrected, "There were more than one of them at the battle, Military Intelligence's Foresensic teams report at least three. What exactly it means though is still being debaated. The UN Army team never stood a chance without proper support."  
It took Cornelia a moment to finally pose the question, "Do we have any leads on the pilots,"  
"One, an almost gaurunteed voice match to the speaker in question. Britannian Armed Forces Registry, graduated the Citadel in 2015 with honors. Saw extensive service during the Ascension war,"  
"Excuse me,"Cornelia interjected,  
The general swallowed, "Apoligies your majesty during Lelouch's ascent to power, decorated combatant. He's a fanatic your majesty, volunteered for active duty in the Imperial Guard, and took multiple high risk missions, particularly in the Asian theater against Traitor Knight positions." Oddly Cornelia didn't correct the General's choice of terminology that time. "With respect your majesty while I believe this man is dangerous, we have more pressing issues. The demonstrations at home for example are a pressing concern. "

Cornelia knew the man had a point as her attention focused on the screen, which now was dominated with more recent events. "Has there been any comments from Lelouch's more moderate supporters over this," She focused on the screen.

From the general tone of the speech one could understandably make the mistake that this was her father's supporters rallying, that was the problem it wasn't. A man's voice spoke out from behind his podium. "We are Britannians. It was we who united the world, not the UN. United under a single sovereign monarch. It was the Imperial Guard which united the planet under a single throne. Britannia's throne, a line of rulers who saw our country expand and grow. Our nation grew in strength and power. Lelouch vi Britannia brought the entire world under Britannia's sway, in the face of traitors and traditional enemies. He saw the nation secure in the future peace, who is the strongest of nations. Those which have remained loyal to the Emperor. Britannia is foremost amongst them, Cornelia li Britannia sits on a throne meant to command the entire world, commands the Emperor's Armada to remain docile, while the EU and the UN fight at our doorstep, and in our land with each other. Lelouch vi Britannia's vassals in the meanwhile have told the UN bluntly to sod off, we've heard the news from the south of Africa, and in the Arabian. The Traitor Knights were trounced handily, by loyalists, this is Britannia. This is Lelouch vi Britannia's Britannia. A Britannia to be proud of, a nation of determination, and resolve. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

Cornelia muted the television in irritation. "Third largest rally, and over a billion viewers world wide, are they militant?"  
"Uh yes, rather they have knightmares, plenty of weapons as well. Not like the other groups we've been tracking, but they're loader than the others." The old man paused, "Ah yes they are using Gareths as part of their forces, aparently political pieces. The group has scheduled a parade for tomorrow coinciding with the start of the conference in Tokyo."

"and their support in Parliament?" Kallen interjected, "How many of the guys Lelouch appointed back these loudmouths?"

The old man paused, "About a dozen, that we can confirm, duchess Stadtfeld. They're far louder than groups elsewhere in the Empire."  
"And?" Cornelia asked, "Is it going to cause trouble?"  
"For the planned ceremony mi lady? Not at all I think they'd even support the move, if they're right about wanting a stronger, more vocal Britannian."  
A hologram made itself manifest in the center, "I see you are busy, Cornelia, General Lancaster, Kallen." Lelouch brushed over the Glaston Knights intentionally. "This should not take long I've already had a charming conversation with the EU, they agree the incident with their prototype was a mistake, and will not happen again."

"Are you speaking for the Europeans."  
Lelouch's hologram shivered slightly as he chuckled, which sounded distorted to the room, "I am relaying an assurance made by the head of the Euro council."  
Cornelia surpressed the urge to groan, yes Lelouch talking to the Europeans was wonderful news. Not. "Is that all Lelouch?"

"Besides the fact you're going to piss the UN off with all those ships, or the fact you ripped apart two of my ALs to build the ship in Kansas," Lelouch's face took on an annoyed look at Cornelia's suprise at the statement. "oh yes I know about that, you built them in my shipyards after all."  
Lelouch still continued to look insufferably smug, about the statement. "The flagship is an Ace for a rainy day Lelouch."

"So is your intention yes, but I suspect you'll be using far earlier than you'd like to think," Which was actually too bad as Lelouch was relatively interested in seeing the ship in private first. "You took apart Two of my Logres class warships." He stated, "Cornelia, do you think the UN is going to miss that for long. They haven't noticed yet because you aren't running around invading countries left and right, but there are only so many of those ships. Ogi isn't blind, he's going to notice."

... and that left Cornelia with a conundrum. He had a point Ogi wasn't incompetent, one didn't loose track of a several hundred meters worth of flying steel and death for large periods of time.

-scene break-

Right now Ogi had more pressing issues, "So the man's name is Kassim?"  
"Right, Union native, actually fought against Cornelia in 2017. Admitted into the Imperial Guard, action in the Persian conflict zone, according to the records we received after Cornelia took the throne, actually surprising they gave us that much. Guy would have been nice to have in the initial rebellion in Japan." A pause interupted the flow of information, "shit, bastard." he cursed getting himself back under control, "Ogi this guy is bad news, we thought the guy in South Africa was bad, Kassim's ordered multiple assassinations of 'Enemies of the Emperor' in the field of battle during the war."

"Wasn't that standard policy under orange though when Lelouch was ruling Britannia, you know that chop off the snake's head thing?"  
Minami grimaced, "Tamaki we're not talking about criminals here, Lelouch gave this guy carte blanche to purge Chinese Federation Officers who were,"  
"Yeah, yeah like I said crooks." Tamaki said waving him off, "I mean you do remember those guys half of 'em thought we were the same as the group of no nuts. Li would have killed them anyway, pf t saved us the trouble of China getting divied up by warlords right?" He paused, "Orange said kill 'em all, cause they were something, what did he call them exactly I forgot."  
"Something insulting and pompous sound from the nobility, thats not the point Tamaki, its that he actually carried them out not who he carried it out against." The head of the UN intelligence snapped back.

Ogi stood up, palms down on the table, "And we're not going to mess with him, or the rest of them. Not yet, we've got the conference to deal with, we'll deal with these guys later. If Lelouch isn't invading or taking over Britannia it can wait.

"Ogi this is important." Minami protested.

"I know that Minami, look believe I don't like leaving this alone, but this conference is a prime opportunity to strike, and it starts tomorrow. Anyway Rakshata, Kaguya wants to look at the Chinese new pyramid ship something about making it able to fly or something."

The blonde nodded, "I'll see what I can do, but anything we can do immediately won't change much."

"Yeah I got that, but Kaguya thinks improving China's military will help our defenses in the long run, so its probably a good bet." Ogi stated, activating a holographic display, "Kaguya has negotiated a new arms treaty between Japan, the UN, and China." The display highlighted on the East Asia Area of the world. "Japan will be exporting certain high technology systems, including weapons, we're going to be exporting KMFs to the Dragon Guard, and the regular army will be wanting a new development frame."

-scene break-

Kaguya looked over the agreement freshly signed. Lihua was willing to commit to the continue the Greater Sino Nippon Defense Agreement, and expand it, for the time being. There was still a chance, she thought, to convince Lihua to back up the UN when things came to blows, but that would depend on what happened.

Right now though there were more pressing issues, coinciding with the start of the the UN meeting, Britannia's people were parading.

The European Represenative was talking, while she was watching a small tv screen. "I for one am glad your Empress has accepted our diplomatic overtures." The man was saying to Britannia's represenative.

Though the original Gareth's had been presented to the surviving Glaston Knights it had been Lelouch's forces who truly had but them to use turning the units into some of the most recognizable weapons of his Imperial Guard. Today most Gareths resided in the private militaries of pro Lelouch supporters, in the form Royally sanctioned militias. The Gareths were seen as an emblem of Lelouch's rule, rather than remembered for their use by Cornelia's knights. The Vincent was complained about by other powers but Cornelia used them as the main frame of the Britannian military.

The represenative cleared his throat, "You will want to watch this mi lady, the Britannian detachment is approaching, truly a sight to see." Kaguya looked up, before standing and walking towards the window.

"So thats the Albion?" Kaguya remarked watching the machine descend over Tokyo Harbor, "I suppose we should be grateful for Cornelia coming to us."

"Actually Councilwoman that is the Pendragon, the Albion class is a development of the Pendragon, its here to show the flag, and contribute to the defense of Britannia's interest to world peace."

"I see," Kaguya remarked, which meant this was odd, "Then where is the Albion?"  
The Britannian represenative paused, "Guarding the homeland Lady Sumeragi. The Albion will be remaining in patrol of the East Coast of the Empire for the next week as planned, though also showing the flag."

High above Tokyo bay the massive ship floated. If one had been shown pictures of the Albion at a distance, one might understand mistaking the Albion for the Pendragon, which was only mildly larger. HMS Pendragon, Cornelia's secret Flagship, was a proof of concept taking the lessons learned from the Imperial Guard's Advanced Logres, and implementing them in full. Cornelia hoped by showing it here she could avoid the problems Lelouch had spoken of.

Pendragon stood flanked by escorts from the Imperial Navy, but also the Chinese Pyramids, and the EU fleet. "Members of the knights of the round are also here to insure the safety of the conference. Duchess Stadtfeld will be joining the defense as well."

Kaguya nodded, "Thank you Albert,"  
The Britannian nodded, "I'll think you don't need to worry." The Pendragon's hangars opened, and Kaguya mouth dropped.

"Are those Gawains? A new model, is it updated?" She asked.

"They are up to date, those are the Glaston knights' Agravain, developed from materials held by the Imperial Guard's R&D program which was working on an improved Gareth," The man stated, "As long as the EU doesn't swich sides on us I doubt the Emperor will bother attacking."

The European looked a little rankled at the jab, but Kaguya headed him off. The head of the UN turned, "Then lets be going. Cornelia should be on her way already." Hopefully Lelouch wouldn't attack, and in the mean time she did have a speech to give.

"They look awesome," Tamaki was saying in the hallway, "did you see the turns they pulled coming into formation. Imagine what one would like painted red and white."  
Another Black Knight was talking to him beside a window, "Tamaki I don't Cornelia is going to let you repaint one and take it for a joy ride. That was the advantage of unique units, special color schemes as opposed to the blocky drab paint schemes of regular units. The UN Army to an extent escaped this trend as the Peacekeeping force they were meant as. It was a step taken to identify them by sight.

Looking out over Tokyo it made identifying all this ships that much easier, and their knightmares. Britannia, under Cornelia, used the purple that they had under Charles, the EU had the blue green of their Army. Dozens, and dozens of China's dragon guard floated in their custom Akatsukis nearby joined the Gurren as Kaguya began her speech to the public.

Ogi waited through the speech. The man standing next to him fidgeted, "Relax, Noboru, no body is going to attack Kaguya in the middle of public. I set up the five hundred meter cordon just to be sure."

Noboru nodded, shifting his eyes away, gritting his teeth. 'Be so easy to take him out now,' The Black Knight mused hand resting over his holster's flap.

Kaguya's speech concluded with her urging everyone to come together for the cause of peace. "Lets go, the council is convening." She stated. The UN supreme council's meeting room was a structurally reinforced and armored dome structure meant to survive an attack by knightmares, with an attached underground bunker. It was the safest thing they could build in Tokyo.

A tech flashed a thumbs up, "Electronic security is online, unless he's going to hack us again we'll be fine, Hologram system is up and running."

"Right," Ogi called back, "every body settled?" He asked

Cornelia rolled her eyes, they were claiming to be electronically secure, and in the same breath Lelouch was already known to be able to penetrate their systems, this was great. "Yes now will you hurry up and start this debacle."

Ogi grimaced, "Right your highness, anyway contact with Lelouch has thus far been off and on, outside of contacting the UN regarding the EU factory in Somaliland, and the landing in Carolina he's stayed mostly quiet. We think most the chatter is subordinates relaying information to others, the Brotherhood is demonstrating a new KMF today, it didn't get much attention because Britannia decided to show off their new flagship."

Kaguya spoke up, "We have three days, to address a number of things. Britannia and the EU have settled their differences over the Carolina incident, which brings us to our starting point, bring it up," Eowyn's profile from the gun camera's of multiple knightmares was brought up from the hologram projector, "This is what we are provisionally designating Alpha, it is the heaviest contact we have with Lelouch, and appears to be his flagship. Ogi if you will,"

"Lelouch identifies the ship as the Eowyn, in Britannia the name has some significance. Eowyn of Britannia was Celtic King to whom the Britannian line claims descent from. The warship out masses any ship in use appears to rely on a refined float system for propulsion allowing it to break orbit. Britannian Aeronatics experts say it uses that for a form of reactionless propulsion, it should considered at least as agile as the Advanced Logres."

A French captain spoke up,"More so, monsieur Ogi. This footage is of the Eowyn during the Carolina operation, no Radar information is avaible, it appears to be using a refined version of the Gefjun stealth system employed upon the Gawain. Our Intelligence, and our experts in the field indicated that it was most likely the result of an improvement of the Logres's advanced variant."

The frenchman's dialogue was accompanied by a recording of the Eowyn moving and launching its KMF compliments.

"Thank you Captain, the Eowyn appears to have a diverse compliment, one set of knightmares launched were smaller than the other. We're not sure why, but both demonstrated high mobility, and the refined flight system first seen on the Lancelot Albion, and Gurren SEITEN. Did the owner every explain Lelouch using it as a meeting ground."  
Britannia's attache spoke up. "The family who owns the estate in Carolina dates back to the original Britannian exodus from the islands. Created as nobility during the mid eighteen hundreds, long service in Britannia's military." The man recited,"3 sons volunteered in the Imperial Guard. the family also heeded Gottwald's call to arms during the Emperor's ascent, and partook in dealing with hostile members of the nobility. 1 Son died during the battle against Schneziel's Damocles, amongst those receiving Britannia's highest distinction for valor in the face of the enemy during the battle. He was survived by his wife, a young son, his three surviving brothers, mother, father, one grandfather. His grandfather is the current master of the house. He attests he will until his dying breath stand with the vi Britannia line, and that we can arrest his fealty to his rightful liege, as the man is in his eighties we didn't really see the point. State security is watching the house as to explanations none readily he told us to sod off after that."

"Great, moving on." Ogi clicked the remote in his hand zooming in on the display, "This is a three dimensional model of Alpha, the larger knightmares returned to these hangars," a small video clip demonstrated the mechs returning as the ship was ascending. "Rakshata?"

"Lelouch's children favor his preference for Hadron based weaponry. Unfortunately they intervened in force so both sides stopped fighting, we have no full grasp of their capabilities. I would speculate that they aren't capable of matching the top speed of the latest elite frames, but that is speculation. I'd certainly say the smaller frames are the older of the two designs, from evidence the larger designs have much higher specs, and are probably a more recent innovation."

Ogi nodded, "We're still gathering evidence on the unit employed in South Africa, but all evidence indicates,"  
"Lelouch likes using Hadron weaponry Ogi we know," Cornelia interjected, "He used in Area 11, he used it against the Chinese, he used it against Europe. Then he mass produced the Gareths and let them loose on his enemies, he's repeating what he did."

The head of the UNBK paused at the outburst, "Yeah, that too actually, but it appears the units also have some kind of high heat producing melee weapon capable of burning through armor,"

"We speculate it is some kind of claw weapon, perhaps mounted on their slash harkens as well." Rakshata stated, "Our forensics expect to have more answers once we finish examing the remains." Once more the clip of the battle in South Africa replayed, with sound.

"Britannia has identified the speaker as another volunteer in the Imperial Guard, native to Britannia distinguished military career."

"Ah thats always nice to hear, I mean its not like we fighting a former head of state of a world power," One of the Europeans remarked snidely, "Let us face it chances are we will be fighting a lot of members who have served in the Imperial Guard, or the regular military. Perhaps even members of the Black Knights who remained loyal, eh?"

"That is a possibility." The man nodded in response.

A member of the German Military stepped up and began presenting an analysis of European Security Council's latest findings. Once more the display changed, as people rattled through the pages of the dossier presented to everyone at the start. Most of the information dealt with a study of projected engagements from the Med, to the southern Chinese coast, Indonesia, and the Philipines. Mostly the thinking was that if any kind of coordinated defense against incursions was to be accomplished the attacks would have to be at sights were multiple forces could reach easily. A number of these locations that were potentially high priority to defend could be used to base forces from. Inside nations however defense became trickier.

Attacks against Eastern Europe were considered unlikely, as was the heartland of europe, likewise unless a rebellion broke out Britannia's mainland probably was free. Thus the Eurozone's intelligence community speculated the most likely target for Lelouch to deploy in was Africa, or an attack against Japan.

"We have come to this conclusion despite the fact we speculate that Britannia's Emperor is in a position where waiting is far more likely to be his choice, he may choose to back a movement in Africa combat operations there against a number of high priority targets. Japan is considered a strong of the UN, if his goal was to strike a blow against the UN Army it would be a good target, despite being near reinforcements from China."

-scene break-

Lelouch laughed, "Well played Cornelia, I must admit I didn't think she'd do that." He was genuinely surprised, she was going herself, with her flagship. While some would complain about this it was a move that couldn't be criticized since the UN had asked for a widened security detachment, and Ogi kept upping the security, especially since Cornelia was cooperating with the EU. "They're nice though aren't they?"

"Indeed. The design is one that'd put the Army's regular unit to shame. Especially with hands, and Hadron guns."  
Lelouch nodded, the Agravain was certainly a good design for a machine of its generation. "And she only arms her supporters with them. A smart move, especially unveiling everything while everyone is all focused about the recent Albion, and the EU. People could react badly, but it'd be worse if she waited longer."

The conference appeared to be going well, so far everyone of Lelouch's operatives in Tokyo were keeping their heads down, like he wanted them to. Kaguya was allying tightly with Lihua for support which made sense. During what some called the Ascension war, which included the Damocles Crises, and Lelouch's reign prior to the Requiem he had had little time to upgrade China's military technology focusing far more on industrial, and economic aid in the wake of the country's balkanization. Li has managed to gather some military technology from working with the UN prior to the Ascension, and after the Requiem but it was not a vast change. China changed at a slow pace.

Still this change might actually keep the peace for a bit. China having an increase in higher technology weapons could potentially get Lihua to draw down troop numbers and focus more on building projects. China was a command economy after all, all she needed to do was order it. The unexpected dialogue with Europe actually helped calm things, which only left the UNBK under Ogi to potentially stir things up.

There in lay the rub, "Do we have the report,"  
"They know about Kassim, probably going to bringing it up to the Supreme Council. Ogi could probably get support to go after him. They'd give him a mandate for that sire."  
Lelouch scowled, well, "I see, and what about South America? What do they know?"  
"Not a whole lot, we clamped down on security,"  
Good, at least something was going as planned, "Then its Africa we're going to have to worry. How long until the Falklands base completes the next Albion-class?"

"A month at most, its nearing completion just needs to be shaken down."  
That would increase Britannia's projection capability, three super heavy capital ships would let Cornelia cover most of Britannia's territory. European forces projecting into Africa probably would want to avoid peeving off Britannian forces in the areas still held by the Empire. As facts stood that was probably where Cornelia would station the third or fourth ship of the class. "I will want our estimates on the production schedules for the Ablion-class for all three shipyards, and the Kansas installation as well." He declared.

"Understood." Lelouch activated an interface. The UN Supreme Council was still convened, or rather had recovened for the second time today. So most likely they were trying to plan how to maximize an interception of his forces, or just trying to pin down his various militias. Lelouch set his focus on his satelite grid.

Alert Status Changed. Command Centers 7, 15, 21 ordered to condition 2. Heightened Combat Alerts set. Escort vessels ordered into position.

If Ogi moved against his holdings in the MEF there would be problems, like it or not the EU might decide to help the UN or might decide to stay out of it, or the might object to the UN's action. It all depended on what benefitted them, but the MEF was to close to Britannian and EU holdings. If a fight broke out they'd get all the information they could want on real fights between his assets, and modern UN KMFs. The old adage of two birds with one stone came to mind.

South Africa was less of a concern Alfred could probably get Britannian support for the Militia, short of Cornelia or her immediate subordinates interfering. This all left one issue, one very large issue in Lelouch's plans. EU Somiliand.

-scene break-

Chapter conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: I'm not dead. Just real busy. Feel free to comment, or yell at me for not being around.

- Space-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: as a note I'm using US state names Kansas and Nevada, Kansas because hypothetically it should still apply to Code Geass, and Nevada, because it too would probably apply given that Britannia had to conquer the region from the Spanish at some point during the 1800s

Anyway I'm going to go back to previous chapters and fix the formatting or attempt to since FFN keeps deleting my scene breaks.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Thus far everything was going well. While Lelouch's part in relaying messages and such was not mentioned it was true tensions between the EU and Britannia as a result of the little mess were reduced, and both powers agreed it had been a mistake. This of course however had one issue, Lelouch could not go and relay messages directed towards the the UFN's Peacekeeping Forces, for reasons that were obvious. For those same reasons Lelouch's diplomatic service was kept quiet by Britannia, and the EU.

As things stood while the consequences for the mess off the east coast had not vanished some of the pressure had been let off, which lead to addressing other things. "Alpha's size is an issue. The fact remains," Admiral Luther Caldwell began addressing the assembled delegation, "is substantially more massive a vessel than modern vessel, and we believe we have thusly determined how. The following is purely speculation, but is a speculation we advise to be strongly considered." The hologram shifted projecting a three dimensional representation of the solar system. "We believe he has moved the HIMSF," His Imperial Majesty's Sky Fortress, "Damocles behind the moon, and from there taken the process of mining," A line formed, and began to stretch toward Mars, and then past it, "the asteroid belt," it settled in a collection of three dimensional rocks floating above the delegations head. "For raw metals. We believe that given speculation about the reactionless drive that powers Alpha and Damocles's size, he would have minimal difficulty in this process, especially if he could locate and mine sakuradite from off world sources."  
"So the UFN's embargo on space technolgy has merely allowed the Britannian Emperor a further advantage over us," The represenative of India's independent government remarked. "By this point we could potentially assume it suicide to contest his control, would you say this is so?"

The admiral paused, "No, not at all. Breaking out is possible there is no way he's got the resources to blockade us entirely, but he could conceivably intercept, or destroy anything that isn't properly defended, which brings us to our next issue."

Rakshata altered the hologram, expanding it to focus solely on Earth, and the moon, plus surounding emptiness. "Flight technology advancements aside breaking orbit is power intensive, and right now only the advanced Logres, and the Damocles had the propulsion necessary to reach orbital heights." This was well known it had been the greatest complaint about the Advanced Logres remaining under the Britannian control, both before and after the repeal of Paragraph 17. Lelouch during his reign had used Damocles, and the Imperial Guard controlled Advance Logres to lead the war against fragmented UFN forces, and the EU remnant. It was the well known strategm during the Ascension War, one all the history books talked up. Lelouch exploited aerial dominance and equipped his Imperial Guard with the hadron armed Gareths, which were more than a match for any other mass production knightmare that could be fielded in similiar numbers at the time. With that kind of capacity Damocles had never needed to be used, as the mere threat of it kept any troop concentrations light enough for the Guard to destroy piecemeal.

Still everyone remembered Damocles, surprisingly Schneziel had managed to escape post war repurcusions, despite creating that monstrosity, to an extent at least. Following the enactment of the Zero Reqiuem the former second prince had been exiled for the destruction of Pendragon, and in the minds of some treason for raising arms against the crown, for a time he'd served as special advisor of the UFN's Black Knights, for a time. Still the consequences of the Betrayal on the Ikaruga, and Damocles stood, which directly impacted their current situation.

Rakshata began her own discourse. The suspension of spacce research did give Lelouch time to prepare, as had other embargoes on technology it did not mean he was invincible for all the power his children, knightmares, could wield on the battlefield. Space around Earth was too large an area for him to control with limitted forces. This being said while Flight Systems on Knightmares were now fairly common the modifications to make knightmares effective space combats was a completely different matter. Lelouch's children, his knightmares, were no doubt larger to accomadate not simply larger power plants, but also additional protection, and life support systems. She speculated. "There is also the fact we know his forces are diversified, militias are equipped with one set of equipment while the Eowyn carried two seperate models of knightmares, something that must complicate his logistics base."

"Yes but can we exploit this fact if it comes to it?" The French captain remarked inquiringly, "If as you say we cannot reseasonably contest the area around his space facilities in the short term he may have time to correct that oversight, yes?"

Cornelia frowned, and Rakshata voiced her response, "Yes, most likely Damocles's production and repair facilities have been refit as that would be the most logical step."

"Given his genial actions in the first war," The Frenchman remarked,"we could potentially be fighting another conventional war. Despite Damocles's monstrous armament it saw no use after it was seized by forces of the Empire." That was the truth of the matter Damocles had been Lelouch's sword to dangle during the last war, but he'd never had to use it after taking it. "A conventional fight would be-"  
"Is that the French opinion?" Cornelia snapped, "Wait for a mechanized battalion of Imperial Guard to drop into Paris from orbit, and fight things on the ground. What kind of defeatist strategy is that?"

"What would you suggest go charging into the Lion's den? We can at least bolster our defenses here just as he can in space. Fighting on the ground conventionally at least means we could possibly hold our positions."  
Kaguya brought her hands down on the table, "Enough, Rakshata has a potential solution, but it will require international cooperation, and a repeal of the ban on space technology."

"What kind of solution?" Someone demanded, as clamoring erupted through out the room at the announcement.

The holograms faded, only to be replaced by the projection of various float units. "Over the last few years improvements have been made to flight systems aboard both knightmares and airships. Airships are already pressurized, and prepared for such changes. The issue however is not simply having a powerful enough engine, we need a ship capable of holding a position." A golden pyramid formed, "The Chinese design properly refit carries enough material, and has the possibility to carry sufficent avionics, and onboard weapons to be lifted into space."

"Presposterous!" Exclaimed the French captain, "Madame chairwoman, your supposition is absurd. There is no way the hull of the vessel will be sufficent to withstand sustained combat with enemy forces. His preference for Hadron weapons, and the Eowyn make this seem ridiculous."

Kaguya sighed, "A normal vessel yes, but there is currently one that is under construction at Chinese shipyards that Rakshata can refit with new armor. If we can lift one into orbit it proves the concept works."  
"And if one works we can build more, which means using float systems we can put a collection of them in orbit, even if we might have to rely on refit Longdans with less performance,"

The hologram had already changed back to Earth and the moon, but this time with a pyramid over Japan, "but it doesn't change the fact resupply is a problem. Does it?" The German officer from earlier spoke up, "If it was such a simple thing you'd have done it, or started, there is something that is a problem."

Rakshata spoke up, "Not as big of one as you might think, if Britannia is willing to cooperate."

"The Albions. You want Britannia to commit our Albion-class, and Advanced Logres ships to resupplying those ships while fortifications are being built."  
"Exactly. Britannia is the only nation with the technological understanding of those ships, and reproducing them. With you reusplying them we would be able to greatly alleviate supply programs." Kaguya acknowledged. "That way we could build outside the gravity well, we'd need to create work suits for space, but with shielding in place we could also launch pre built modules."

Noboru fidgeted, Ogi nodded, "Its pretty bold," the commander of the UN army remarked, "but she might even convince the Britannians to do it. They've wanted the space treaty scrapped anyway." He whispered.

"Yes, big step forward." The man responded.

It'd take some wrangling, but Kaguya had finally been able to convince Lihua about the deal. Now if she could convince Cornelia then they could potentially avoid a war dividing the UFN members. A combined effort between the two, and if they could get Europe to help, they could conceivably bootstrap their space program and play catch up to Lelouch at a reseasonable pace as opposed to having individual members research the technology in the face of the international ban on space technology.

Since the UFN was convened though it made this conference ideal to put the measure to repeal to a vote, as well as handle the issue of sakuradite extraction. While there were less effecient alternatives to Sakuradite it would be, and remain, the best option of this project. The destruction of the Fuji mines had resulted in a massive blow to ready access to the material, which had in turn had a negative effect on research. The destruction of Fuji had also resulted in the early UFN establishing the multinational directorate responsible for developing Sakuradite extraction in member nations. The aforementioned concern controlled the bulk of new Sakuradite mine that had been established in the last four years.

"We put it to a vote then supreme chairwoman, we are going to need Sakuradite even with the Fuji mines coming back online. Demand for Sakuradite has only increased in the past few years, this project will require an increase in prices."

That was true, and she hoped everyone could accept that.

-scene break-

Located within the Andes's mountain range were a series of military bases, but the largest of these was rather blandly titled the 7th Command Center. Command Center 7 was built deep inside the mountains, litterally from hollowing them out. This was done to allow for the extensive concealed KMF, and other factories, as well as testing ranges, inside the roughly 300 kilometer sized region the facility operated within. Command Center 7 in the present day was served as the prinipal hub controlling the majority of lesser South American installations, particularly those responsible for observation of the shipyards on the Falkland Islands.

"The Black Hand screwed up," A man remarked. "The Avatars were meant to be heavy combatants, now we've got to worry about the UFN poking around."  
His friend turned away from his console, "Don't let them hear you say that." He responded, "Still we're on hightened alert for a reason." That was true, Lelouch had upgraded their alert status in the even someone did try and take advantage of the UFN summit in Tokyo. The Britannian Shipyards at the Falklands were, bluntly put, the most vulnerable of the Empire's homeland shipbuilding facilities in the era of flying warships. Under Charles's reign he'd authorized, upon learning of Float System technology, and its potential applications to warfare, the creation of the yards, along with others elsewhere. It was a construction project the EU paid no attention to at the time. So when the concept of such warships was proven Britannian was able to produce dozens of flying warships from the multitude of completed yards across the Empire's home territories across the American continents.

It was thus during the Ascension war that the EU's last, offensive, hurrah had been targeted at striking the shipyards. A move that had largely been a foolhardy descision made by the politicians, and blundered largely due to the technical difficulties of the early block EU air cruisers. The battle for the Falklands had cost the EU's fledgling air fleet dearly, who were outgunned by the more refined Logres-class, including the advanced variant, in Britannian service.

Still Cornelia had rebuilt the shipyards for her Albion-class, as well as the other three yards for the purpose. That was the problem, or rather why Lelouch was increasing security for the Falklands. Cornelia had four shipyards outfitted to produce Albion-class vessels the Falklands, the former Imperial Guard prototype yards in Kansas where the Pendragon had been built, the yards in the Pacific Northwest, and the yards in the south west in Nevada. A fifth yard, in Virginia, was being constructed as well but they wouldn't come online for several months.

The issue with the current yards was that the Falklands were the only ones with ships even remotely approaching completion after the launch of the Albion herself. Thus any assault on the Falklands would slow Britannian production of the new warships. Such a move would most likely force Cornelia to rely on Advanced class Logres, which would have repercussions.

Lino, the first speaker, gave a shrug. "Between the Gareths in service with the militias, and the Eons stationed here we can respond in force." While relying on the Royalist Militias was hardly ideal they were luckily already ready, as there scheduled parades all day. Still direct control from the Emperor would have uneccessarily esclatated things in the present enviroment so it was easier to let the militias parade about. The Black Hand should have been another matter entirely being the elite of Lelouch's forces, but for their being elite they were also fanatics.

Lelouch was letting them run loose to a certain point because to start issuing orders directly was something that could not be hidden for long. Once such a fact got out Ogi would flip his lid, and he'd have an excuse, and worse he'd have legitimate support. Thus for the time being it was better to let them cause a little bit of trouble.

Still... "Still an attack on the Falklands would be stupid. It'd turn Tokyo into a bloody mess, besides there are Phalanx-class ships here as well, the enemy, whoever they are, don't know that obviously, but once word got out who ever did the shooting would be fighting in Tokyo."  
"The Black Knights would have to intervene. They'd drop an Eowyn on the scene, and coupled with Britannian forces it'd turn our way." Lino stated, assuming that Cornelia would be sensible enough to side with their forces.

His friend, Adel, nodded, "Yes, but we're not ready for war, despite what the Black Hand seems to think. While the Eowyn's outmass multiple Traitor Knight ships there are only so many of them, and only so many escorts. We've too many bases to defend as it is." For all the talking of loyalist strength of arms it was spread out over the whole planet that was the issue with the empire it spanned the globe even in its 'reduced state'.

"So do you think the EU will attack?"  
The question was one constantly being debated by everyone in Britannia, would the EU attack, or would it be the UFN Peacekeeper Army. "The Traitor Knights under Kaname are more likely, I think." Adel responded, "Especially now that the EU and Britannia have addressed the issue, but we're on alert just in case. Its the guys in the Arabian I'm worried about."

"Yeah they've got the Atlas for terrestrial testing as well, still they're well equipped." Lelouch had ordered 3 large commands to elevated status because they were the only ones that were overly at risk of a potential attack, or involvement in military action. The current strategic thinking of Loyalist forces was any conflict in Britannian dominions in Africa would ultimately draw support from the Britannian Army due to pressures at home, of course a direct attack on the Britannian homeland would render that all moot anyway.

The base's Druid System chirped announcing inbound priority cominque, "On schedule secure laser contact with South African Black Hand Command Post."

"Think they're calling with bad news?"  
"Do you think the Emperor intends to tell Cornelia about our operations in Africa today?" Adel responded rhetorically, "No, if they had bad news they would have already alerted us."

-scene break-

The meeting had adjourned for a short recess. "What do you think of the UFN's proposal, your Majesty?" Guildford inquired as the Britannian delegation settled into their chairs

"It seems to easy, Lelouch has somehow negotiated an agreement with the EU to alleviate tensions, and then the UFN come up with this solution. He's plotting something,"  
Guildford nodded, "It does seem convinient, but thus far we've seen no evidence of Lelouch controlling the EU, especially regarding the factory in East Africa." He remarked.

Cornelia had considered that, but given the EU's willingness to suddenly relay things through her supposedly dead brother, and the fact it negatively impacted the Black Knights was overly convinient. "Chairwoman Sumeragi's proposal covers the new Sino-Nippon arms agreement, which means a bolstered Chinese military, which would result in a stabilization of the balance of power once again existing between the EU, Britannia, and China, which in turn benefits the UFN in maintaining the status quo. Lelouch's plan has to someway benefit from the EU being able to exploit the UFN."  
"They're getting to openly use space technology, if they are subordinate to him then," General Lancaster began, "well they can act publically and pretend technology he developed is their own once the measure passes, and it will pass, presuming you votes affirmative. Its readily apparent everyone benefits from the repeal, most likely he gains more than he looses by letting it go forward."

Cornelia nodded, "Rochester gets to call it a victory back home, outside of those afraid of another Damocles there have been demands that treaty be scrapped for years. The chairwoman is right the Advanced Logres can reach orbit, and of course Lelouch knows that."

"We can get concessions out of this, letting Japan and China hold the technology at the beginning is out of the question, especially if it will be dependant on us to resupply."

Of course if they did that the EU would want the date on the 'station' plans as well, but if the EU was producing parts then that wouldn't be such a bad trade off, and everyone admitted such. "We could always ask Schneziel his opinion on current-"

"Not happening ever." Cornelia growled. "We're not asking Schneziel advice."

Never mind the political fallout of asking Schneziel 'I nuked Pendragon' el Britannia was effecctive suicide to begin with. Especially considering their was a sizable chunk of the population demanding his head on a platter.

"There is always the chance his plans hinge on international peace, that could be why he's working with the EU. 2 of the great powers united could easily overwhelm the third if it came down to it."

"So your thinking is that he's playing us off in case one power gets to problematic he can make his move to fix things." She responded, "Still the Reqiuem plan resulted in disarmament, but if it has failed then a cold war between three powers he has infiltrators within each would be another way to control things."

"Do we dare bring this up before the UFN Council, though."  
The answer to that question was obvious, yes. They couldn't leave the space matter unaddressed either, but if Lelouch was playing them all off they needed to make sure everyone knew, even if some probably already did. Cornelia had made up her mind on the matter. One way or the other the world was going to develop space technology. It was in Britannia's interst of course to maintain a formidable military.

Cornelia gritted her teeth, and started walking around the hologram projector, "Lelouch I need to talk to you." Nothing, "damn it Lelouch I want answers."  
The machine produced a hum and a flicker of light started to establish a connection. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her brother grumbled as the hologram formed, "And more importantly that I might actually have obligations to deal with."

"I want an explanation about what happened in South Africa."  
"Ogi's peacekeeping detachment picked a fight with my subordinates and got killed. All evidence indicates the skirmish was a misunderstanding and neither side chose to disengage and fall back when such a choice was possible." He remarked blandly activating a console, "There your explanation neither side chose to withdraw so they got into a fight, resulting in the destruction of the peacekeeper squadron."

Cornelia grimaced, "Right because your subordinates routinely kill UFN Troops in knightmares," She snarked, "What were they doing there?"  
"Live fire training excercise, hardly unusual" Lelouch remarked blandly, "Hardly any concern of yours. The UFN troops were overconfident and ill suited to combating heavy knightmares directly. What else did you want to bother me with Cornelia?" Lelouch leaned back in his own chair, "Perhaps spare a couple knights of the round to show the flag? Or maybe an engineering battallion I understand that the 4th ship is behind schedule." He remarked, "So then Cornelia what is it you wanted propping a hand under his chin?"

-scene break-

The difference between Kaguya Sumeragi's office, and Kaname Ogi's own was just about location. Not that that contrast really mattered at the moment, "Is this going to work? Ogi asked, "I mean the arms deal will let us increase Japan's defense force along side the Chinese military, but they want us to design a modern KMF and equip two divisions with it as soon as possible."

"Its not just the Chinese the EU we definitely got their attention with this space project," Minami remarked.

Ogi nodded, "He's right, and thats what I'm worried. Lifting these things into place is, Lelouch could attack while we're doing it, and for a while we're going to be dependent on the Britannians for most resupply missions."

"Thats not necessarily a bad thing Ogi. Britannia isn't our enemy, even Lelouch isn't necessarily an enemy."

Minami frowned, "She's got a point, avoiding having to fight Lelouch is probably the best thing we could do."

"And if we don't have a choice but to fight him?"

"Then we fight him Ogi, if their isn't a choice, and Lelouch wants a war, then it'll be all of us against him. I'm just saying Lelouch, and Britannia haven't invaded anyone." Yet. Still for all the chatter world wide there hadn't been any offensives launched by anybody.

Kaguya settled into the leather chair behind her desk, "Lelouch's current agenda is mysterious. As it stands drawing him out into the open would most likely be counter productive," She remarked, "On the other hand if he assumes control there will be a great deal of political fallout to deal with." The head of the UFN activated the projector mounted in the ceiling directly above her desk, "The current situation isn't something we can continue. As it stands the pressure will just keep building until it explodes, and we'll simply have to deal with a fight between member nations. Something that is completely unacceptable, especially at the current juncture."

"The Black Knights don't have the resources to intervene in a full scale war," Ogi remarked, "We'd have to draw up secondary units from national militaries," That was the way things worked now, the Black Knights now had their permanent force, but also since the repeal of Paragraph 17 were able to draw military units from the reformed national militaries that were on secondment to peacekeeping forces. "Which would be a security nightmare."

She knew all of this, it wasn't likely he didn't bring up the fact the peacekeeping force had been shrunk from the size he would have liked, "Thats why you're getting a bigger budget this year, and the deal with China will help. So you can thank Lelouch, and the EU. Everyone admits the Black Knights are good for peacekeeping in some areas, and if Lelouch is around they're willing to increase funding to the Black Knights. After the conference ends Rakshata is going to take the time to brief you, and the other officers on the space program initiative. What I said at the end of this session was one hundred percent accurate to our knowledge, in six months we can have a space station by using information salvaged from the Toromo Agency, and working in cooperation with all member states. Still the fact remains that data is years old, and will only let us reach space."

"In other words Lelouch has if speculation is right the capacity to evade any pursuit beyond orbit." Rakshata announced, "of course assuming his children are already acclimated to zero gravity combat, which I think likely, we will have to do that as well."  
"What did we get from the Toromo Agency's research exactly, all I ever saw were the plans for the Damocles Lady Sumeragi?"  
The project presented multiple schematics. "Schneziel's Floating Fortress was the most grandiose design of theirs, but the basic technology doesn't have to be fitted to such a garish beast," Rakshata announced, "We are going to give birth to a city in the sky, using modifications to an existing facility design left by the Toromo Agency. This design is immeniently suitable to our needs, and is modular, we simply are going to replace this bulkhead with a docking port for that Longdan." "Which in the short term is what we're going to be using in space?" Minami asked,

Kaguya nodded, "We will be replacing the majority of the weapons, even though our linear cannons will work in the vacuum its going to be too problematic to resupply. However we're going to lift as many of them as we can make in the short term to protect the facility while its under construction."  
"We're going to have to tell the world about Lelouch," There he'd said it.

"Yes, there is no choice on that matter," The sole Britannian in the room admitted grimacing, "Her Majesty has already made plans, still its not to be an easy announcement."

Kaguya nodded, "Perhaps if we all came together and released a statement it would be the best choice?"

-scene break-

The rebuilt metropolis that was Tokyo remained the impressive city it had been. There were no more ghettos to deal with, not with the way land prices in the city were, but the influence of Britannian remained in the form of Britannia's former settlement even after the destruction inflicted by the detonation of the FLEIJA weapon launched from the Lancelot.

Right now there were hundreds of flying Knightmares patrolling the city. There were more knightmares flying over the city than had been involved in the entire second battle for Tokyo. Not that it made her feel any better. Downtown Tokyo was filled with demonstrators chanting.

Kallen sighed within the Gurren's cockpit, Cornelia's, expanded, Glaston Knights in their Agravains had spread out. Theoretically, and most likely in practice, dramatically increasing the firepower available to patrolling units with their hadron weapons. Still, she reminded herself, these were Cornelia's elite troops, a combination of her surviving Royal Guard, and other supporters with enough experience to be useful.

Right now they were spread out all over Tokyo just flying around in case of trouble, which right now didn't seem likely. As it was there were military units from all over the world, the EU even had unveilled another new unit for defending Tokyo, probably the machine they had been reportedly building in Somaliland. To add on to that contribution the Britannian Military was here in force, in addition to the expected Black Knight force.

A burst came over the radio, "Hold on might have something in sector four,"

Kallen bit back a curse, damn it, "Roger that Gurren's en route," The red knightmare turned easily pulling into formation along side the knight of nine's personal frame. "Any idea what it is?"  
"No, just reports of a disturbance." Claudio responded "Still things aren't exploding yet so we might not have to worry. On the other hand this could be a distraction."

"Yeah," The red head muttered, "could be." Still if it was a distraction wouldn't it have made more since for to do it while all the delegates were convened. Instead making a move while all the delegations were elsewhere meant it could be something else. It could be a targetted attack against one person.

The radio crackled. "This Black Knight command, rioters got through one of the barricade," The voice on the other end announced sounding tired, "No sign of knightmares though keep alert."

Kallen flew over the crowd, "Roger that," She zoomed in on them, as a molotov cocktail smashed into a wall of shields. Anti Globalization riots were bad, it wasn't the first time she'd seen rioters break the security line.

"What are they rioting about?" Claudio asked as his knightmare hovered over an officer building's roof.

"Who knows," She responded watching as the police units pressed the rioters back, "maybe they just like breaking stuff." Kallen paused, "Claudio did you pick up that shift on the radio?"  
Inside his knightmare the knight of nine nodded, "Yes, so did everyone in the Glaston Knights as well, even with our druid systems we're getting no where with breaking the encryption even though its on our frequencies."

"Its a Black Knight frequency though, we should call it in, its supposed to be emergencies only." She remarked, "Ikaruga, this is Gurren encrypted message sent from priority only channel."  
The operator on the Ikaruga took a minute to respond, "Stand by Kallen patching it through to Intell department. Keep alert."

-scene break-

Chapter End

-Scene Break-

Helltanz's notes: finally getting the plot moving along, and part I ends next chapter, and for the record writing mature older Kaguya is hard. :(

Yes for the record Nunnally will show up next chapter, she's been busy with school and stuff


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

God's Sword

Helltanz's notes: I'm actually considering adding a, better and roughly 5k word, prologue to chapter one which covers the AU parts of R2 and the Zero Reqiuem, and potentially using it to introduce some of the 'Loyalist' Black Knights in service with Lelouch, perhaps add some more characters to the UFN while I'm at it.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass understand?

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

This meeting was extremely unexpected. The supreme chairwoman had rarely asked to speak with Cornelia li Britannia alone, and to date never during a UFN conference. There was actually a rumor it had something to do with Lelouch, since those same rumors were quite clear that Kaguya had held an enormous crush on Lelouch during the Black Rebellion. "Cornelia, I need to speak with Lelouch." The chairwoman remarked bluntly, "This whole affair has gone on quite long enough, he commands a respectably sized force, but the chances for a war are to high for him to sit behind the scenes moving about like a phantom."  
"and you suggest what?" Cornelia responded,  
Kaguya sighed, "We need to be able to negotiate, and he needs to come out into the public eye. I need to open dialogue with him up, he doesn't own all of space," Some of his supporters would probably dispute that statement, but that was neither here nor there. "and we need to make sure at the very least where he stands."

"Have you considered simply asking for my brother? Surely if he wanted to talk you would be able to," As she'd half expected the hologram projector activated, and the blob of light shifted, forming into a very testy looking 99th Emperor of Britannia.

Lelouch didn't of course directly monitor all priority discussions himself, that would have been absurd. He did however have them monitored by a series of intelligence officers, and multiple next generation druid system arrays. "And what do you think of Kaguya's proposal Cornelia," Lelouch remarked softly.

"Your survival is going to be announced anyway," She responded darkly, and that already assured Lelouch's supporters in public would demand she cede the throne of the Empire back to him... and Lelouch was sitting there drinking tea while they were talking. The Empress scowled, "Still a public statement is necessary if all the world leaders are proclaiming you're back."

The insufferably smug look from earlier was back, "I do need to make a statement I suppose," That was true, but he'd been hoping he could push it back to a more vaulable date to capitalize on the advantage. "I will of course have to insist you relieve Claudio of his position as Knight of nine."

"Absolutely not!" She roared in response, "I will not relieve my knights of the round simply so you will address our own country!" Cornelia snapped.

His posture didn't even shift at the outburst, "You misunderstand my statement Cornelia, Claudio is not Knight of Nine, as my own knight of nine retains that position. It would be most complicated if you continued to sillily insist he hold the position. We're simply lucky you don't have a knight of one, that would be bothersome." He remarked silkily.

"Just what are you suggesting?"  
The Emperor smiled, "my announcement would of course be coupled with the prescence of my knights of the round, and of course you keeping father's supporters in line." What did that mean, Cornelia had no idea.

"Lelouch I think it would be for the best if you presented a statement to the entire UFN," Kaguya remarked, "As opposed to simply those nations affiliated to Britannia." This was actually very much critical. While Lelouch speaking to Britannia did handle a sizable portion of the world, what they really needed was for him to address everyone. While some leaders would be hostile, a peaceful Lelouch would hopefully ease tensions world wide. "In that way we could continue to insure peaceful cooperation between all party members. I have absolute faith that your interest is in peace." She declared.

Cornelia face was one of absolute astonishment, this was her plan, hope Lelouch didn't intend to ascend Britannia's throne and unite his suzerain domains under the flag. Still it was best to present a united front, "You should certainly clear up that debacle in South Africa," She added,

"I have already taken my time and explained that misunderstanding Cornelia,"  
She knew that, after all it'd only been a few hours ago, "I meant publically." Hopefully doing that would actually defuse the situation if he stated it had been a misunderstanding where neither force had withdrawn when presented the opportunity. "A mistake between two hostile forces is much more acceptable than outright malice."  
"You think there wasn't malice on either side?" He laughed, "Both sides wanted the others dead, no both sides should have withdrawn rather than fight, but they didn't. It was a mistake yes, but both sides despise each other."

Kaguya again took the moment to speak up, "And its precisely that disease that is putting us all on the road back to war."

"My, my Kaguya, are you trying to conscript my fleet to build your orbital platforms for you," He chuckled again, "I will ready a statement, Kaguya, rest assured Cornelia my Knights of the Round will make an appearance in Pendragon. Make your speech, I will follow with my own not long after you do." Without further ado Lelouch's hologram folded inwards and vanished.

The supreme chairwoman paused, "Did that go well? I couldn't tell for sure."

"It won't be Tokyo his Knights of the Round show up at," Cornelia responded bitterly, "Still I don't think he'll attack, it doesn't seem to suit him." For now perhaps Lelouch was just biding his time.

Kaguya nodded, "Knightmares are developing of course, its a pity but everyone is going to be upgrading their armies."  
"I am very much aware. They're getting bigger." Powering flight systems were still an issue, as moving larger knightmares drained batteries quickly. "I've already made plans to announce Lelouch's," She paused before finally settling on the word..."situation." She sighed.

"Politics are like this. The UFN is going to be on edge until we solve this," Kaguya remarked settling back into her chair.

Cornelia nodded, she could do with some tea right now, just to sit back and relax and let the troubles of the world fade into the background. Well until someone went and caused another incident. Briefly she wondered how Britannia was faring in her abscence, no doubt the various peers were already back at each others throats.

-scene break-

The conference in Tokyo had ended on schedule and without major incident, and a date had finally been settled on to announce everything that still needed to be proclaimed to the public. They'd bought a little bit of time, possibly enough breathing room to begin wide scale upgrades, but no one could say for sure. Beyond Lelouch, and Scneziel all of Charles's, surviving, children were in the New Grand Palace today, not that that said much. Still it was Nunally alone Cornelia wanted to speak with, not any of her other relatives. For all that she'd chosen to side with Schneziel it was hard for Cornelia to hold her in any way responsible for Schneziel's crimes. All the better the public at large was unaware of any role she might have had in Schneziel's actions.

Truly it had been four years since things had changed. No one could answer where their father had gone too, and truthfully she didn't want to know, maybe Lelouch had killed him. Nunnally was four years older now, nearly five, she'd be nineteen in october. "I heard the track meet went well."  
"Oh it did," Nunnally admitted taking a seat at the table. They never met in the throne room outside of official functions.

Cornelia smiled softly. At least Nunnally was getting the chance to go and enjoy school, Euphemia too had enjoyed her time at Ashford back when Japan had still be Area 11. "We do need to talk though Nunnally, and its not about school."

"Its about Lelouch, isn't it?"

Of course she'd heard, it was stupid not to have brought it up sooner than this, but she'd been so busy, and the Carolina incident had been a number of problems not just one or two. "You're not wrong Nunnally, Lelouch is alive," her younger sister's breath hitched in her chest, "Its true, where he's staying I have no idea. Still we're going to announce it publically soon, but you really needed to hear it first." She really had meant to bring it up sooner. "The truth is Lelouch managed to survive, he took the Damocles into space, but then not too long ago he showed up in the Carolinas."

"Is that why the fight stopped?" It was, the public was being kept out of the loop of what had actually happened in the skies over Carolina for the time being. They'd been lucky of course that no one had said anything about the fight other than the EU, and Black Knights had been involved in a fight over Britannia's east coast. Truthfully that was the best thing to come out of it.

She nodded, "Yes, Lelouch intervened in that, have you been watching the news then?"

"Only occasionally." Nunnally admitted, "But Kaguya is all excited, and I figured it had to be Lelouch," That was right of course her little sister was on friendly terms with the Supreme Chairwoman of the UFN. It was actually something that had bothered Cornelia at first, but she'd eventually gotten used to it over the last few years. "All of this meant I could only talk to Kaguya occassionally, but she was always excited, and worried about what was going on. Besides I kept Lelouch's sketch book I knew those were the Epochs."  
Cornelia was startled, "What sketchbook, and what do you mean the Epochs?" Nunnally laughed a little at Cornelia's surprise,

"I thought you knew, but Clovis was the one who introduced Lelouch to art. During the rebellion he sketched, and made the color schemes for the Black Knights. The Epoch was one of the last designs in the book."

It took every bit of her self control not to rush out immediately to start a search for evidence of the knightmare frame, because what Nunnally was telling her was that the machine had been pioneered while Lelouch had been Emperor. "Could you bring it to me to look at?"

"Will I get it back?" She asked, for all the disagreements when the last they spoke it was the one of her brother's possessions. She just wanted to make sure she got to keep it.

"Of course Nunnally," The Empress promised, they weren't likely to get much from the sketchbook, but it was something that Lelouch had left behind, most probably by accident. "We'll just want to look at it, since it could tell us something about Lelouch's plans." Still they'd given her most of Lelouch's personal effects almost on a whim, no body had ever thought to look through them, and if Nunnally had never brought it up it was a lead they could have completely missed. "Did you find anything else by chance?"

"The sketchbook was really the only thing. I never received Lelouch computer, and most everything else that I've gone through hasn't been as eyecatching."

Cornelia sighed, she supposed it'd been a bit much to hope for. Lelouch had never left a will, of course, but still she'd hoped he'd have accidentally left things behind. "Well I suppose on to other things."

"What does Lelouch want really Cornelia?" Nunnally asked before she could continue, Cornelia wasn't used to be interupted these days. "I know you've been talking to him."  
How was the first thoughts through her head, but then she remembered Kaguya. That was the most obvious explanation. "I've spoken with Lelouch, but I can't tell you what he wants."

"Can't or won't?"  
"I can't tell you something I dont' know Nunnally. Lelouch has not decided to tell me his plans," Cornelia was on the verge of getting emotional, "All I've gotten from him are orders to remove Claudio from his position as knight of nine, and a constant mocking!"

Nunnally's hand brushed hers, "I'm sorry Cornelia I didn't mean to make you upset,"

"Its alright," She reassured the anger spent for the time being."we're going to announce Lelouch's survival publically. Still its going to be the big thing on the news."  
Nunnally understood that, even after four years people still talked about Lelouch, even at school people talked about her brother, for good or ill. That was the way life was these days.

-scene break-

Kallen really didn't know how to feel, Cornelia, surprising as it was had told her about the conversations with Lelouch. Maybe the Witch just wanted some her insight into things, and she had to agree Lelouch was plotting something, but the only people she could see him declaring to be his Knights of the Round were Jeremiah, and... herself. She wouldn't put it past him it was just the kind of sneaky thing Lelouch would spring on her.

She sighed, well in any case everything was hopefully going to be quiet until they announced the news. Rakshata was still talking about all kinds of knightmares the last time they spoke, she was even hoping to create another Gurren model, but that wasn't likely to go through... at least any time soon

"So my fair lady how did the conference go?" A boyish voice asked from the railing, still his tone was almost deferential. The Duke of Rochester smiled, "Our rightful liege is going to address his Imperial subjects soon of course then maybe we'll all get some peace and quiet." The situation one way or another had two options to proceed from here, and the ocassional minor skirmish was vastly preferable to open warfare.

Kallen doubted it, Lelouch saying anything wasn't going to give them peace and quiet of any kind, since she was certain everyone was going to be constantly talking about it. It was about this time Kallen noted they weren't quite as alone as she'd expected.

"Good afternoon Captain Stadtfeld," The older, probably now in his mid thirties, man murmured, but the important thing wasn't his age it was the Imperial Guard signet pin on his lapel. There were a lot of people who tended to wear them these days, generally it just meant you had family who had served in the Imperial Guard, or the person in question had served in the Imperial Guard. Everyone said it'd been Lelouch who'd created them, the pin design. "I apologize for not introducing myself immediately, I am Johnathan Algren, Knight of Five, by the wisdom of the Imperial Throne."  
Officially there was no Knight of Five, and Cornelia would never have appointed an Imperial Guard officer, or sympathizer to the position, which meant... "Lelouch appointed you? Are you completely stupid!" she snapped angrily, "You willingly sanctioned the execution of UFN Peacekeepers."  
"I sanctioned the destruction of enemy forces," He responded waving off the accusation, even though the final orders regarding the recent skirmish in South Africa had been from him, and the UFN knew that.

"Technically we're not at war with the UFN," The duke of Rochester interjected, "I think his majesty would have said something if we were." He stated, "The Emperor is in discussion with Lady Sumeragi." He pointed out.

She wanted to ask how he knew that, but just like she knew that from Cornelia, he could have been told by Lelouch, or Cornelia for that matter he was a member of the house of lords. "Thats right." Kallen agreed.

Steely Prussian blue eyes swept between the two, "The Emperor has not criticized my choice to destroy the entire patrol."  
"But you didn't do anything to stop it." She growled, "Instead you gave Lelouch's troops the go ahead to wipe out UFN Peacekeepers, just like you had troops in Indonesia wipe enemy forces there?"

There was brief pause, "Actually Kallen I've got to disagree, Indonesia was a completely different affair than that horrible incident in South Africa, as we were at war with the former territories of the Chinese Federation at the time." The duke remarked interjecting.

"Would you prefer to ask the Emperor about it,"

Actually no, Kallen really didn't want to talk to Lelouch about what had happened. "I'll pass, thanks." She growled. "So why are you here anyway? And who are the Black Hand, I figured you would be calling the troops the Black Knights?"  
"The Black Hand are an elite force under Gottwald's command," He stated, "They were created at the Emperor's command, and yes they should have known better than to start an engagement, but once the skirmish started the UFN troops were dead. If you cannot understand the reasonings why you fail to understand the reason for the Emperor's orders."

Those were Lelouch's orders? "Well fine I guess I don't under Lelouch, but I suppose he's too busy lording over the Earth in the Damocles to come down and explain it to us wee mortals is that it? So why don't you tell me then if your understand Lelouch's orders so well go right ahead?"

"By order of His Imperial Majesty any conflict involving the Avatar series KMF is to result in an immediate priority to destroy any enemy frames which engage them for reasons of operational security." Algren responded harshly, "We destroyed the peacekeepers under those directives,"  
"Fat lot of good that did you," She snarked in response, "Your pretty avatars got played all over the news didn't they?"

He nodded, "Nothing is perfect, everyone admits mistakes were made."  
"So then Mr. Knight of Five why are you here?" Kallen asked, surely he wasn't just running around Britannia for fun.

He straightened, "You are formally invited to the headquarters of the Black Knights, by order of the Emperor. That is why I'm here." The Knight of the Round stated, "and before you harass me over the why I'm sure Cornelia li Britannia has already informed you of Lelouch's upcoming speech."

"Wait you're telling me Lelouch sent you down here," She ignored his protest that he in fact had already been in Britannia at the time to order had come down from on high, "To invite me for tea?" Lelouch was up to something, which was really, she knew, about the same as saying cats ate mice, as Lelouch was always up to something. She wanted to tell him to stuff it, and walk off, but damn it while that would feel good it wouldn't help anyone. "Fine when was he talking about? Surely not this week?" He was the one who'd had the all the gall in the world to insist she went back to school after all.

"He means today."

That definitely wasn't what she wanted to hear.

-scene break-

Noboru took a sip of his coffee. Tokyo was a lot calmer now that the conference was over, anti globalists had all fallen back to the confines of their homes where they whined on the internet about the meddling UFN, or over arching power of Britannia, or the EU or whichever power bloc had earned their 'righteous ire'. The Black Knights were even in record high spirits, for their current situation, though that was because of the new budget no doubt.

Right now, Rakshata was producing the schematics for the next proposed generation of Knightmare frame, and going on about some technical detail the Black Knight didn't even pretend he understood. What he did get were the basics of course, just not the total understanding of actual technical details, but then that wasn't his job.

"Simply," She continued on, "We are confined to existing issues of power supply," A flight unit appeared on the hologram, "Flight capability comes at the price of adding weight and drastically reducing sustained combat time."

The real reason the current model knightmares were all Galahad sized monstrosities was because of the need for lengthy power capabilities. It helped the knightmares being bigger meant fewer could be produced, which did hypothetically reduce the size of standing armies. Of course it did lead to retired knightmares following into other hands.

"But we can't remove them, and detachable float backs were something we tried." Tamaki protested, and he had a point. "Thats why you built the new Gurren with the integrated version, and why the New Days have them built in." That was the truth, too, as was the fact Tamaki's own Knight Giga Fortress like all KGF, or as the EU called them Mobile Amrors, carried integrated flight systems. "I mean his knightmare frames have the same flight systsem as the Seiten did built in."

Rakshata's face set into an annoyed look, "And his larger sons have four meters on my dear Gurren, those same boys are carrying his large Hadron weapons." By which she meant the Eons, which had launched to break up the fight between the Gurren, and the EU machine. "The energy requirements alone dictacte Lelouch has created a refined nuclear power plant."

"Err well if you say so," Tamaki faltered, "but still we tried the approach with detached float systems right? I mean its not like well lets face it why are making a new frame." He didn't want them to misunderstand he liked the idea of new KMFs for the BK, but this didn't make since, "If its going to be bigger why are we making it have a detached float unit."  
Rakshata grimaced, "Because most of the fighting we're hoping will be on the ground, the units for sustained flight capabilities mean extra weight which just drains power to move. The detachable back mounted units mean less weight in normal ground based combat." And he got that, but they'd tried that hadn't they?

"Tamaki drop it, and let Rakshata talk." Ogi finally ordered,

She nodded, "The detachable float system for the new model holds its own internal energy reserves, but as such is larger than normal flight units, of course this larger size is also meant to allow for better performance as well."  
"Okay so it goes faster thats different," Tamaki interjected, getting a dirty look in the process from Rakshata.  
The scientist prepared to continue on, when another voice interjected. "The flight capabilities are all well and good Doctor, however I'm more concerned about the survivability of our pilots." The Britannian remarked, "What about the defenses?" The Britannian Army's Vincent derived model all carried MSV particle shields, and the latest EU units had plenty of reinforced armor for protection.

"I've been working on that," She responded, of course she had been working on that, she was always tending to her children. There had actually been those who had insisted she simply adopt MSV shields for the next series knightmares. It wasn't like there were any real difference in capability, both shields could be eventually worn through, and both would be lucky to stop even a few shots from hadron weaponry fire. Weapons Lelouch loved to equip his forces with, and he'd made sure to give his sons MSV shields as well. It wasn't like they were somehow inherrently superior to her radiant wave technology. "The increased size of the energy reserves allows us to increase the effectiveness of the defenses over the New Day by twenty percent." She knew it didn't sound like a lot, but really they were at a limit to how much extra energy they could spare to strengthening the shields. Not that she expected them to understand, the new design was heavier than their current KMF, and had to be just as fast on the ground. "Understand this," and she made sure to give the European envoy in the room a long hard look, "with were we are currently limitted on power is a limit on how much we can improve on the short term. Once the powerplants are more effective we can increase the strength of the shield systems." The was the advantage of course to sticking with regular guns though as opposed to doing what Lelouch had did by seemingly switching to a nearly entirely energy weapon based arsenal, those Hadron weapons. Damn the earl of pudding. Still none of that mattered now...

"Its critical we insure these new machines are as functional as possible," Ogi stated at last, "I can make sure we get the most out of our new budget, but still its up to you to decide what we need for these things." That was true enough handling the supply side, and logistics was Ogi's most valuable talent. "And we can't forget about the Chinese either, since they want a new frame."  
"Yes, I know," She remarked, "And its not such a difficult process." After all she could build the Chinese a ninth generation frame, and they could mass produce it. She could even use this opportunity to test out solutions for her real problem. Resolving the issues of creating a large scale frame, and the Chinese generals would like that something large, was something she could use the project for, and beyond that she could test out new armaments for them.

-scene break-

Lelouch vi Britannia, long may he reign, was enjoying his cup of tea. Jeremiah was already taking care of certain disciplinary issues within the Black Hand, which would neatly trim down the number of issues he had to deal with. That, and talks with the European Council was going well, they had no interest in fighting Britannia, but were willing if Cornelia pushed them to it. The was the problem of course, Cornelia rarely knew when to stop being the aggressive general.

The apple slices sat arranged in a circle on a small plate before him as he studied the screen. All things considered things were now neatly back on track, which was the way he liked them. Still the speeches to come were going to be the real issue, but he'd expected that at some point he was going to have to give one. His fingers uncurled from the delicate porcelin cup's hand and reached for one of the slices of the fruit. He glanced at the screen, and grimaced. He hated being right. "Algren should have made contact with Kallen by this point." It was delicate move, and had there been any choice he'd of sent Jeremiah, but there wasn't. Jeremiah was not simply just busy but he was far too noticeable in Britannia.

"Why him? They know about him as it is, after what happened."  
"Kallen needed to be picked up by someone who she could link with me personally, for all that things have calmed its still annoyingly problematic." He responded before taking a bite, "Make no mistake about this Duke Stadtfeld according to his doctor will be dead within the year, and that is barring assassination of course."  
"You want her to kill the nobles who'd try it." Nonette remarked.

He gave a bland shrug, "If they try it, they do, but he's dying anyway. She'll have his title soon, even if he doesn't abdicate, and when she does Cornelia will have to act." In truth Cornelia was in a way already acting with the way she called on Kallen. "In any event I would be vastly more amused if those fools attempted to attack her directly." Not that they would ever do something so utterly retarded Cornelia would freak out, Gino would snap, and well Algren had his orders to brutally murder anyone who leveled weapons at them. Two Knights of the Rounds, and the Witch of Britannia were plenty, and that wasn't even counting Kallen herself. Still it would have been funny to watch them try something." Lelouch wasn't terribly worried, and as things were they'd probably rush to try and do something as soon as Cornelia, or he made the planned speeches. "Kaguya's speech would be another prime time to attack." He remarked, "That one actually is far more of a strategic value, if the attack that one or worse the EU we'll have severe problems."

"You could talk to the EU,"  
Lelouch quirked an eyebrow, "They're open to dialogue yes, but not yet open to joint counter terrorist operations, certainly not with me." He remarked. "They already know there is a potential threat, but for now they're saying they will handle it."  
"Will they suceed at stopping an attack?"

"No," Lelouch responded, "too many opportunities against the EU, and Kaguya is scheduled to multiple times in a short period." It'd be next to impossible to stop so many possible vectors, believe me I used to drive Britannia crazy by taunting areas they were so sure I was going to attack, police stations especially, just sent little packages of food to non corrupt cops. Once sent a package to a fire department Cornelia found out about the spate of packages but never figured it out. Its the same problem we face, too many vectors to defend. We don't have enough intelligence to narrow things down, and that is precisely the problem. Order Sahid to report in. Then send a message to Rakshata, and forward Kaguya's schedule to Sahid."

Lelouch settled down into his chair, he needed to spring something that would force the Charles camp to back down. He'd actually been thinking about such a plan for a while. The knight of the round frowned, "I thought you'd ask for Kassim."  
"I need Kassim in the command and control where he is," He responded, "Besides Sahid has a background in engineering from before he joined us. Tell him we'll furnish him a frame if he needs it, but this is mostly an accademic task. Tell Sahid to assemble a team of experts." Normally in this kind of situation it'd him leading the team, but he'd be busy during the whole thing. "Tell me when Kallen gets her she needs to be read in, she'll either be in with Cornelia or Kaguya."

"Is that the reason for calling Rakshata?"  
Lelouch didn't give a response to that. "Nonette you're going to take Morganna, and your flight command and watch Cornelia. Whe I make my speech at Pendragon Jeremiah, and Anya will both be there, logically Kaguya will be the less guarded of potential targets after the speeches. Cornelia has a standing guard, likewise Kallen is an experienced military combatant. Kaguya likes to speak publically. She does not like heavy military prescences at her gatherings." With good reason of course politics had certain issues with dozens of ground troops.

-scene break-

Chapter End

-End Part I-

-Scene Break-


	11. Chapter 11 On the road

-scene break-

Lelouch's hologram, reflecting his actual mannerisms aboard the Damocles, leaned back in his holographic chair. "Well I do believe this agreement is mutually beneficial to all involved parties, as none of benefit significantly from a conflict,"

The Euro Council members nodded, these informal dialogues were the key for continued peace. "The Straits are very important to international trade," The Dutch representative to the Euro Council agreed, "the safeguarding of the Mediterranean to Indian-Pacific ocean trade route is critical to normalized relations.

Lelouch blandly agreed, truthfully ocean growing trade was important even in an era of air travel it still formed the bulk of large scale trade. You could only ship so much by air travel. Agreeing to this kind of discussion was no skin off his back since Europe and Britannia, and China, and other nations even in this era depended on open seas. It was why in the last war there had been so much devastation to developing economies, even those that had been away from the battlefield. It was the unfortunate way of full scale industrialized warfare to touch everything.

"Supreme Council Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi has remarked of course the necessity of open and visible negotiations within the public eye," Representative Voegel commented, "and we of course of the EU agree, for the sake of the public's concern."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "I disagree public discussions too quickly get bogged down by public and transient concerns. Of course it does bring us to the matter of military equipment, Cornelia of course feels the necessity of arming Britannia's armed forces, and in all honesty I agree. I am however more than willing to enter into arms treaties with the European Union in a gesture of detente."

"This would be wonderful for the interests of peace," Representative Gerad remarked, "but what do you really want? Detente is a wonderful arrangement, and we hope everyone can agree to such but what are you looking for?"

The Emperor nodded along with the man, "I'm looking towards the future of course," and the future was space, and the development of a unified government that could push on towards space efficiently. "And while there is a place for military expenditures, waste can be avoided, I am willing to support detente talks with all involved parties, and the lifting of the nuclear research ban for the interests of energy production purposes." He commented, and it was true, peaceful nuclear power had the possibility of being very advantageous to high energy research which directly benefited space. At the same time the nuclear research ban also was meant to prevent the acquisition of nuclear weapons by any of the powers in the wake of the Damocles disaster.

It was precisely why he'd gone and called Kallen to Damocles this world was changing, and why he was so amenable to talks with the EU, and the UFN. It was paramount to play this game, he could talk to the powers that existed, or he could fight them. As it was though, he was already going to have to fight certain ones, like the supporters of Charles di Britannia's policies, or reactionary elements within the Black Knights. The more diplomatic channels that could be successfully could be used to smooth ruffled feathers the better. For all his advantage in technology his grip on the terrestrial world was ephemeral at the moment, and a world war would be a terrible thing for all involved. Worse if one side chose to break the nuclear taboo. Still there were just as dangerous ways that one side could grievously threaten the world as well, and that was why an arms treaty was ideal. Limiting chemical and biological weapons was important. He'd never convince all the world powers to get rid of them completely, not without assuming the throne of the world again, but limiting those weapons was within his ability through diplomacy given time. He interlocked his fingers in his lap, and waited for a moment "The thing I most want to avoid is another unnecessary world war, so I'll have a word with Lady Sumeragi, I am sure she will be quite amenable to discussions." The real issue would be actually working out a treaty as opposed to just executive agreements, the nations that had formally been apart of the Chinese Federation in particular were going to be problematic to get to ratify some of the more key treaty agreements.

-scene break-

The agreement, the general consensus for this was this was going to be easy, that it should have been easy instead they'd gotten a firefight in the capital. Cornelia was supposed to have made here speech, and then Lelouch was supposed to address Britannia, and then tomorrow both of them were supposed to welcome the rest of the world's leaders to the Britannian capital for a more in depth address.

Pendragon was a fucking mess as one of the knightmares had went wildly off course and slammed into the third story of a build, they'd just been lucky it hadn't don't more damage than it had. It looked like the Knightmares ammo supply had cooked off and started a fire.

Right now she was totally and utterly pissed at him. Lelouch had thought he was so damn smart that royal prick. Kallen complained to herself as she dodged another burst of Knightmare machine gun fire. Oh don't worry I'm expecting them to be aggressive, he'd said. He'd known the Charles faction had spies inside the government, inside parliament, and that they'd certainly have to act when he showed up, but this was ridiculous. Cornelia had told her Lelouch would be bringing his knights of the round, and honestly Kallen was really wondering were Jeremiah was. That was how she figured this would have played out that Jeremiah would go and show up probably with some Siegfried II and wreck the Charles faction. Instead well, they'd gotten this shit.

Knightmares trouncing and flying for that matter all around the capital. It was a mess. Fighting in the city was a pain in the ass. There were too many of them. Too many damn buildings, too many knightmares, and too many people running and scared.

A blast of energy rippled across the street, the white and black hovering form of the sixteen meter tall Morgana Knightmare piloted by the knight of nine turned the energy weapon towards its next target. The Vincent Ward never honestly stood a chance as the compressed bolt of energized particles punched through its cockpit and then out through its flight system.

Pendragon had too much in the way right now to make knightmare combat in the city an easy thing right now. It also didn't help Lelouch's frames were larger. Speaking of larger Kallen watched as one of the frames crunched the torso block of an older and smaller Vincent Ward.

That was when the broadcasting started up, they'd been told to stop fighting before but this was the first time the airships had done it on something other than the radios. "Cease fighting at once, all combatants cease fighting at once, power down your knightmares and stop fighting." Boomed a voice from the speakers from the floating Britanian aerial warship over all their heads.

A new, a very familiar, voice spoke up from the same set of speakers, it was Cornelia, this time, "I order you as Empress of Britannia to cease fighting."

Cornelia's dominance over the military really meant that the Charles Camp was going to lose even if Lelouch wasn't here, unless they had some kind of ace up their sleeve, which was actually the scary part. If they did, then it could be bad. During the rebellion against Britannia it had been one thing, sure the Black Knights had tried to minimize civilian casualties, but now well there were repercussions about fighting on the news to worry about.

As if in defiance almost immediately an indeterminable numbers of 'All Hail Lelouch!' deafened the city center. The 'Loyalists' merely seemed to get embolden to defy the commands of Cornelia to destroy the Charles Faction. "Enough," and speaking of the devil, "All Britannian forces for the peace of the Empire, press on." There was a pause, and Lelouch spoke for more words over the open channel for all the city to hear, "Nonette if you would,"

"Yes your majesty," The Morgana hurtled upward towards the sky. Flying dart shaped objects launched of the Morgana as it steadily climbed into the air. Whatever the Morganna launched looked like some kind of odd combination of technology from the Tristan and the Shinkirou.

Dimly Kallen could hear Cornelia making some kind of choking exclamation in surprise over the open channel. Kallen was more concerned by about what Lelouch was playing at with this. Still she at least recognized what Lelouch was doing, his knightmare forces had the advantage in flight capability, and even if the Charles camp tried to get altitude the two black warships over the city, if not Cornelia's ships, would blast them out of the sky with ease at this close of range with their close in weapon systems. It also helped Lelouch's units all had shields... and energy weapons

Still it didn't stop the Charles camp from trying to attack. It was stupid, and even Kallen could see that, but it was precisely what Lelouch had wanted them to do. Black Frames were flying, but they were shooting was the thing. Lelouch had always disdained head to head melee combat for knightmares personally, and it did show. The Charles camp might as well have been men rushing a machine gun nest across no man's land.

Over the open comm line Rakshata gave a low whistle. It would have been easy to miss what had happened, it'd been a feint exploited the superior defenses of Lelouch Knightmares, and more importantly the readily apparent importance of the Morganna. Cornelia's Glaston Knights, lead by the now no longer knight of nine had also attacked while the Charles camp broke out to attack Lelouch's troops who were moving into close formation. It was a little difficult to dodge hadron fire when it was coming straight down onto your head. The few who managed to get out of the way well they hadn't been so lucky really.

Aboard his own battleship Lelouch settled back, "How simple," The Emperor muttered, Kaguya had actually agreed to publically meet with members of the EU Council, and Cornelia here in Pendragon. The meeting itself was supposed to have been the day immediately following his public announcement. "Thank you Nonette that will be all. Kallen I'd suggest returning as well," He commented over the open channel.

Kallen snorted and directed the Gurren towards the floating battleship Pendragon. The red machine touched down, relatively, softly inside the hangar, Gino's own frame wasn't back yet, which made sense really given they'd only just now finished. Cornelia was here though. "I figured you'd be on the bridge, what's going on."

"Lelouch still plans on having his address this evening." She responded, he'd also insisted on dinner being prepared for the entire house of lords, which would be hard to arrange on such short notice. None of Parliament was going to be stupid enough though to defy an actual Imperial Summons, "I would certainly say we'll be occupied with military patrols." not from Lelouch of all people. It was also of course far more likely just to actually heed the summons rather than risk being openly defiant of the emperor provoking Lelouch seemed like a particularly bad idea. "I've mobilized the Home Guard around Pendragon." That in itself was a carefully orchestrated political move, as it reinforced visibly that Cornelia was in charge of the military. That in itself was critical. It was a critical part of the dangerous political battle going on. It was all about confidence, right now they needed to restore confidence.

"I can take the Gurren back out there, I'm sure Gino could as well, if we go out there then surely that'll help," Nobody liked the idea of picking fights with knights of the round present, well not anyone sane in any case".

-scene break-

When Lelouch had finished his address to the nation, and really to the world, everyone in the Tokyo headquarters let out a sigh of relief. Right now they were just watching clips from the replay on a dozen different screens in headquarters. "Big guy seems pissed." Tamki added throwing the remote up in the air, and catching it.

"Turn this one up Tamaki."

"Right," He held the remote out and held the volume button down causing Lelouch's recoreded voice to boom around the room.

The recording showed the massive superimposed Imperial Guard Signet emblazoned behind the empire, "It is frequently said that hindsight is twenty twenty."

"Fast forward some," Tamaki rolled his eyes and flicked the remote, "yeah here, thats good you can stop, ah back a little."

He rolled his eyes again and rewound, "What occurred today, and what occurred in South Africa remind us yet of the past." Lelouch's recording swung a hand out, whatever he was standing in front of was some kind of reactive screen that was subdivided to produce multiple images, from various different sources. Old enemies stand at our doors, enemies to hard won peace. Even so progress is still at hand, I present the knight of five, General Sir Jonathan Algren of the Imperial Guard, and the knight of nine Dame Nonnette Enneagram."

Ohgi looked up, "That's a distinction right there, think it's going to be trouble?"

"I'd say so," Noburu agreed, "Anyone up for bets when he officially declares the Imperial Guard to be reformed for the peace of the Empire?" He looked around, "No takers?"

Tamaki tossed the remote up and caught it, and began rifling through his pockets, "Hold up," He pulled his wallet, "Who's the bookie going to be, twenty says he waits at least a month."

Kaguya cleared her throat, "Excuse me, lets continue shall we," The Black Knights at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, "I'm more interested in what he means twelve minutes in,"

"On it," Tamaki fast forwarded several minutes, Lelouch had given a twenty two minute speech to the people of Britannia and those nations within its sphere of influence, and to any one listening in of course.

"There is a light in the black, but the night is dark, and still remains teeming with dangers, but what the Empire will build will be the foundation of a bright new day. Britannia and its allies will ascend to the stars." The screens behind Lelouch were pretty clear he really was meaning space exploration, back by Britannia. "We will go forward together into the skies of tomorrow."

He took a sip from his coffee, "He's expecting a fight," Ohgi stated after a minute, "We do have to do something, this is going to start a space race, and Britannia will be a head of everyone else, and he already shot down the discussed notion of banning weapons in space," That had actually been a major point of discussion last week in the UFN general assembly when they'd been discussing how space development should be handled.

Noburu didn't have an inkling of the actual plans, nor did he care to know for that matter. It was however abundantly clear that the UFN leadership, and Lelouch vi Britannia's agendas toward space were probably markedly different.

Ogi didn't like the way this playing out at all though, "Let's face it, he's never going to agree to back down on the issue of armament. We've already seen how he plays with the UFN," By which he meant what had happened right after Lelouch had become Emperor, "and politically there isn't a lot we can leverage, especially if he is responsible for the Europeans." That was still the running joke going around headquarters the Emperor of Britannia probably being the man behind the curtain for his homeland's traditional rivals. It was good story, just not what was going on.

"I am aware of that," Kaguya added, the media room honestly reminded her of a computer library that had been spliced with a theater, it just had a strange lay out. "I also know that without Britannia in discussions we will not accomplish anything." Telling the world economy to screw itself never helped anyone after, and that was rather a concern of what they'd effectively be doing, "So how is the military situation?"

Ohgi flicked on another projector, "Well Britannia is fairly calm, considering that Lelouch has a pair of kilometer long monsters over their capital," He grabbed the laser point off his task, "The pacific fleet," He gestured to California, "Has reportedly left port," which could be something, or could be nothing. The Navy was the one branch Cornelia herself didn't have particularly strong ties to, it was probably part of the reason that the RAF had gotten the bulk of the commands for the new airships, in particular the upgraded Logres she'd inherited from Lelouch. "We haven't identified any major troop movements, so presumably," Ohgi hated speculations, but most of all especially when Lelouch was involved, "if he's going to do something its already in place." There he'd said it, and everybody had that look on their face when you tell them the bad guy probably has all of us right he wants us and there is nothing that can be done.

"Thank you Ohgi,"

Whatever else Kaguya was going to say was interrupted by the sliding three inch thick security doors opening allowing a tall, somewhat elderly European man into the room, "Good afternoon all, I am sure we have by this point seen the latest speech?"

"It's very nice to have you here," Here, that meant the question was why, and then he dropped the phrase that took everyone's attention.

He smiled gesturing to one of his aides to lay down a packet of data, "The European council's discussions with Lelouch vi Britannia we believe have been quite fruitful, recognizing Britannia's very sensible position on the matter, we would like to present the measure to disband the Research ban on Space exploration effective immediately."

-scene break-

Lelouch's speech the morning of the conference, while most people had been flying in, or just arriving to it, had been notably more concise. He'd focused primarily on directing attention to a new age of scientific and economic benefits from space travel, highlighted peaceful competition with the eurozone, and expanded trade and exchange between the Empire and its associates. First amongst peers, that was the way the media was addressing the plan both positively and negatively.

On the one hand Cornelia had positively despised being basically ignored when it came to establishing Britannian policy, something she'd have been having to fight to get her way with parliament for the last 4 years. Lelouch being back meant parliament was rather quiet, either because a sizable portion of the Lords, and even more so of commons were his supporters or because the ones opposed were more concerned about being killed.

Cornelia glowered at him, "So?" She didn't like any of this. The capital of Britannia's skies were more full than normal, and that was even with the security alert, and that was saying something. It was the Knights of the round, and Lelouch's speeches that were starting to get to her, every little gesture reminded her more and more of Schneziel when he wanted something. It was creepy, just how close the two had mannerisms likes each other.

"Oh the investment will be good for the economy, besides the Float system revolutionizes he ability to fly," And it had the only reason people hadn't built what Schneziel's Toromo had was because it was the kind of project that had required special concerns. The end of the last war had been enough to keep everyone from considering it, ultimately it'd been just like like the end of world war I when both sides had all been talking reduced armament, and then a few years later had started building up new weapons'. "The European Prometheus Project would have gone forward eventually, the only downside to this is the UFN presence in space. That's why we're going to get to the moon first, it'll be good for everyone involved." He started walking to the overhand, "What's our status?"

That was Lelouch's grand plan apparently first one to build up the ground based infrastructure to facilitate a race to the moon. Plasma thrust engines were nice, and that coupled with tightly controlled electromagnetic fields was basically what the energy wing float system was. Schneziel's Toromo might have managed to be first in space, and Damocles was the first installation in space, but landing on the moon from Earth would be a propaganda coup of immense value.

The officer looked up, "Three Ikaruga's are on final approach, broadcasting confirmed IFFs, and the EU delegation is just now clearing customs," which meant they'd be boarding the high speed rail line, and be here within ten minutes assuming no hold ups at customs. The UFN, and the EU still had a bit of pride to cling to, and it really wasn't an issue. The ships had been built in Zero gravity, and utilizing drive systems based on those of the Fortress Damocles the Eowyn had been built largely unconcerned for things like size constraints. As it was the Eowyn-class had never been intended to actually touch land. That Cornelia's forces were all firmly entrenched aboard his Imperial Guard Logres was not an issue either, no one was going to start a fight over Britannia's capital.

"So what is this all about Lelouch?"

He glanced at Kallen, "What heading off a world war? That's what this is about,"

"That's not all," It couldn't be all, Lelouch wanted something more than that, and she knew it, "What is in space that you want? What is up there that you want to push the world so hard for them to struggle to get at it?"

The Emperor shrugged genially, heading off a world war was what this summit happened to be about, but in the long term there were other goals. "Space is infinite, even if we never break the light speed barrier, which even that I'm starting to doubt," Because really with all the success of the float drive, and artificial gravity generated through extensive electromagnetic manipulation... well forever was really a long time, "infinite space means infinite resources, which does however mean sooner or later there is going to be a war."

"But..." That seemed completely contrary to what... ugh Kallen was very confused by this kind of response, "Wait what? How does that work I thought all of this was supposed to stop another major war isn't that what you've been saying."

A couple of the 'Loyalist Black Knights' shifted at the outburst, even as he shrugged, "it's just the way people are Kallen, that's why the UFN, and working with the EU is important, I am heading off a war. The EU isn't read the UFN can't take it without crumbling, and ultimately Britannia has too many problems of its own." So did the Black Knights... in truth Lelouch's loyalists well they were fragmented into ideological camps that without Lelouch well some of them would quickly devolve into little more than terrorist factions themselves. "That's why conferences likes these are important, its because situations like this lead to the second world war." He of course meant the war long ago, they called the Ascension conflict the last war. World War 3 as it was at other times called.

"Then what about Britannia?" It was Cornelia who was asking, "You are proposing billions of pounds worth of government investments,"

He nodded, "Of course the economic arms race all that money from sell material to help countries rebuild, we're staving off a potential economic crises, or a war." If governments' invested in space development it would for the short term mean less money going into the defense budget. It was a stop gap measure, that had always been the understanding, that was all it was, but it would buy time, and that was all he needed.

"The Ikaruga is making its landing now," Chimed in a warrant officer, "Confirming UFN Supreme Councilwoman Kaguya Sumeragi has arrived on Britannian soil." Well that was one more name to tick of the list of guests they were waiting to arrive in the capital.

-scene break-

The capital's international airport was like the rest of the new capital designed to impress. It was also very new because the old one had been demolished in the aftermath of the Damocles Incident, along with a sizable portion of the capital. It would have been a very scenic place to take pictures if not for the artificial shadow cast by the Albion-class battleship that was circling this part of the city accompanied by dozens of flying knightmare frames.

"Wait, wait I want to get a picture." Tamaki called out stopping as he got off the ramp, and rifling through his bag for his digital camera.

Minami groaned, "Tamaki we're not tourists, and besides just grab a screen cap off the internet later there are so many news camera's around here I'm sure they've got a hundred shots of whatever it is you want to take a picture of."

"Are you going to be okay with this Noboru?" Ohgi asked.

The Black Knight shrugged, "It's not a big deal, I'll go sweep the hotel make sure everything is clear just keep an eye out."

"Gotcha," Ohgi flashed a thumbs up at the man, and the security detachment, "Alright lets go," And he got about five steps before a large customs official with latex gloves held out a hand to stop.

The man cleared his throat, "Excuse I'm with Britannia customs enforcement, in the name of the Emperor, please step to the side and place all metallic items, firearms, knives, chemical agents, and electronic devices into the pin."

"Really?" Tamaki groaned, "Come one did you make the Europeans go through this?"

The customs official nodded, "Indeed,"

"Oh," Tamaki walked over the side and started emptying his bag causing everyone to stare, as amongst other things there was a satchel charge, a crowbar, a pair of handguns, a machine pistol, a clacker, a lighter, a set of chem lights sticks of varying sizes, a med pack, and a pair of radios. "What I like being prepared for all possibilities,"

Ohgi face palmed, "Thank god for diplomatic immunity," He muttered under his breath, and this was precisely what he didn't Tamaki out of the country when he could help it. "I've got this guys," Ohgi grabbed a pen and the stack of papers and started looking over them, "We'll store that stuff on the Ikaruga, yeah, I'm assuming Lady Sumeragi's security detachment is clear?"

"They already filled out the paperwork already," The man responded.

The head of the UFN Black Knights blinked, "We could fill this stuff out in advance?" Didn't even look like the ink of the paper was dry yet, "I didn't know that?" what kind of question were you planning to stab in the Emperor in the back anyway, who asked that... really.

Kaguya stepped forward, "I trust this will be over with before the summit begins?"

"It should be, the airport is connected directly by high speed rail line in order to facilitate transport to down town," It had been an addition added after Schneziel had nuked the capital, and rebuilding had been well underway.

-scene break-

The entirety of the conference delegates were split between two buildings on the opposite sides of town. Some of the delegates got to reside in a nice five star hotel, and others got the distinction of staying in a place. The Euro Council was already submitting the repeal treaty to its various constituent nations. The European Security Council though had other agendas for this, specifically the new assurance for freedom of maritime trade. The goal was to convince China to join in on the agreement.

"Minister Sharpe we have confirmed our room is secure" Colonel Andretti announced, "If you would please, this way, "State of the art secure. Each of the window panels are four inches thick blast shield glass, designed expressly for VIP protection." The Minister of Trade nodded sipping his dark beer, "Furthermore with the arrival of the UFN delegation, and their processing through customs the opening of the summit will occur at the campus of the Franklin College's astrophysics laboratory annex as planned."

The minister nodded, "Has there been any word about when we will be able to meet the Chinese delegation?" His aide de camp shook his head, "No, hmm pity about that," Still there would be time for discussions later, "Let me see the updated itinerary for the opening," He flipped through the couple of page pamphlet. It was about as detail as he expected it to be for what would basically be a scientific symposium Lelouch had lined up a bunch of experts in various scientific fields to start off with a discourse on the technical aspects of launching objects into low earth orbit. He stood up and walked to the window still sipping the bottle, and reading the pamphlet. Without the float system they'd have been dependent on chemical rockets for lift, and most scientists now agreed that that was something that would be a far more in depth project. He took the time to look over the high rise. He had planned to have just enough time to finish lunch, and then head to the campus. "I wonder how big a piece of the EU budget building shipyards in space will be?" It'd been easy to put things together of course you didn't build things like that, the Alpha contact, on Earth, and the Joint European Military Intelligence Taskforce under the European Security Council had pieced that together pretty quickly. "Ah well he wants to race for space development, we're game." They were still going to have to bully the Toromo Institute files from the UFN, but that'd be easy. It would getting a hold of Schneziel el Britannia that would be the hard thing, but it had to be done, there was no telling what the blonde man knew, and as it was the EU could not afford to take chances not in this climate.

-scene break-


	12. Chapter 12 Letters, and promises

Chapter 12

-scene break-

This required a deft hand. Their superiors within Joint European Special Forces Command had been quite clear on that if this thing went wrong... well what they were doing was technically an act of war. The Council didn't mean ill by committing it, but there was no choice. So they'd given the order, not that all their good intentions would mean much if they were caught, which was why they were so careful. If they were caught in these snow covered foothills in Northern Britannia, the commandos knew it would mean war.

It was why they were attempting to blend in as much as possible. Why they were trying to leave just enough 'evidence' that they weren't European at all, the hope was that their false trail would make them suspect the Charles Camp. No one had bothered with their target he'd been under house arrest for years now, finding the location alone had been an labor in itself.

Slowly one of the men adjusted his tablet, as the Britainian produced UAV flew over head. It was a small bird like squad carried observation drone. "Snow storm is moving as predicted, we need to move now,"

"Team two is in position." They needed to cut the power, but make it look like the snow had done it, just like the snow storm had cut the power to the town just a little ways away. As it was they were spread out over three cars, waiting for the go ahead. They had the best equipment they could buy, steal, or limited requisition for... even an old IG Gareth.

He really hoped they'd not need to do that... their contingency... well it was to take the Gareth and blast the house after they'd secure the target... and then run fast. Blast the target with the onboard Hadron blasters, and hope to any higher power listening that everyone just assumed it had been Leouch's supporters, and not look any further into it until they were gone.

Metaphorically the guy was a walking nuke... or at least a dirty bomb. He was radiation so to speak everyone wanted him to stay in this dark little hole far away from where he could cause any trouble at all. That was the way things had boiled down. True there had been people who just wanted Schneziel el Britannia shot for war crimes, but after 'Lelouch's Assassination' those had fallen by the way side. Schneziel still had organized the handling of the Damocles's research, development, and construction. That kind of information didn't have a value, at least no one with a physical price tag attached to it.

"Any problems?"

He shook his head, "Nothing we've seen." A daylight smash and grab was still incredibly dangerous though, "Get ready," They couldn't afford spotters, they didn't have enough people as it was. It was just lucky they, the guards who were going for low key, didn't have any knightmares. In this particular scenario they were going to need to be so fast, Isaac looked back at the truck. They had to knock out the power to the house, after that it would boil down whether they needed the Gefyjon system. If they did well they'd be constrained even further on time. "Tell them to knock the power offline," There offsite team was down the road too far to be helpful if things went south. Isenberg took a minute to wipe though snow away.

"Callum says they're doing it now, standby," A voice beside him stated while adjusting the compact intermediate caliber assault rifle cradled in his gloved hands.

Isenberg nodded, "As soon as the power goes out sweep for signals, take the guards out in the front we're moving up," Two men were bracing on the cars with their high powered designated rifles, he and the other three moving up on approach to the house. In a couple minutes without power, or signals from the house a pair of shots snapped out muffled by large suppressors, range, and the screaming wind.

The house was three stories, and the construction a mix of thick timber, brick and stunning glass facades. The heavy doors were three inch thick wood, with an intricate stained glass paneling in laid for that extra picturesque appearance. The first three bullets from the compact assault rifle punched through Greg Chase's armored vest, and dropped him in the hallway.

Isenbern looked at the Britannian quickly and gestured for the men to move up, and kicked the personal defense weapon away from the downed Britannian. Then he kept moving up the hall, after the first pair of flash bangs went off.

There were probably a dozen guards assigned to the building, if that more than likely there were probably eight to ten, and that was counting the two men they'd downed at the gate. By the time he moved up Piers was holding his ribs, lucky the bullet hadn't actually penetrated his protective vest.

A voice echoed in his ear bud, "Captain we have movement at the window," There was the barest of pause, "confirmed armed, taking the shot." Isenberg grunted, he considered warning them off, but even in this situation he doubted they'd arm Schneziel.

Two of his men were at the stairs, while the Piers and his partner were looking into the kitchen. That left one of his snipers covering the garage. In truth that didn't mean much, stopping a car even with a rifle was not an easy proposition, certainly not within in the context of the mission either.

"Damn it go up the stairs," He wished he could have had more men, but too many people and the Britannians would surely have caught them, at least the second team should already have been moving up the way to their position. There was some shooting at the top of the stairs, and Felix went down to the last Britannian, Isenberg gestured for his partner to grab Felix, and drag him out to the car as he looked around.

From his chair, Schneziel el Britannia looked up tiredly. "Well I'll assume your not Lelouch's men at least, do you happen to have a newspaper?" Well it seemed he was at least in good spirits, that had to count for something though.

"We have the package," he paused waiting for the response from the second team, "we're bugging out."

-scene break-

While the Europeans were breaking Schneziel from his mundane life under house arrest Lelouch had been busy with the politicking in the capital. This was the complicated affair that had held his attention all morning. While the media, and the masses fawned over the high resolution photos of the Moon's surface Lelouch had delivered the mineral news to the scientific and leadership cadres of the world. Titanium, Helium 3 and such top amongst the list.

He had spent the better part of the moorning arguing shop with the good minister Sharpe over practicalities of lunar research and development. That blasted miser. The man had prattled on for every counted coin the whole of the morning. It'd provoked Cornelia into the arguing, which looking back during this called break was probably the intent all along.

Lelouch reached out, they were adjourned for the moment. Kaguya had called for that, to some irritation from others. He wrapped an arm over Cornelia's shoulders, causing her to start, and a dog yelped loudly as Cornelia stepped downward, "Ah well," Lelouch commented pulling her back, he shrugged, "We have things to discuss you and I,"

One of Lelouch's officers move past them as Cornelia shrugged him off of her, "What's all this about? Why now?"

"Why not," He asked, "I've done what I could without taking the throne," Lelouch's smile reminded her of Schneziel's teasing grin, "and that involves you of course, dear," Lelouch wanted her off balance, besides keeping Cornelia close had other benefits. The military, well save perhaps the navy, and even that was dubious was Cornelia's creature. The bulk of the military was hers to command, and she was good at it. "and there is still the issue of Claudio," He waved his hand dismissively taking a free chair behind the desk as they entered the office, "Jameson, and Hamiliton appointments to the order will be confirmed after my ascension, it is my opinion they're suitable choices. This obviously leaves the Knights of two, four and eight slots vacant. Take Wino, and your two appointments, along with Claudio with you in case the Charles faction tries it."

That wasn't what Cornelia wanted to hear, "If the eighth is free give it to Claudio,"

"No," He responded quietly, "I have just given you, as an extension of my good will, three of the Knights of the Round for your own well being." He took a moment to ruffle her hair, "I can spare my Knight of Eleven if you feel endangered, but I am not placing another one under your authority. I have need for the rest, there is much to do."

Lelouch ruffling her hair caused her to step back, "What do you mean by that?" She stopped, at least she could at least tell him now. "I asked Kallen Stadtfeld to be my Knight of two."

"You what?" Lelouch stared dumbfounded at her, it took a minute for him to recompose himself from the announcement, and he asked the more important question. "Did she accept?"

Cornelia nodded in triumph at his surprise, "She did," She wasn't going to tell him that she'd rushed ahead and done it while they'd been talking in the hangar, he didn't need to know that, "You said Claudio couldn't be knight of nine because Nonette still had it, and I'll accept that, but the position for Knight of Two was open and available when I offered it to Stadtfeld."

"So it is," Lelouch conceded. He nodded swiftly, "Then I will confirm that appointment as well. I will pair her with Sommerfield, that'll even them out I think," he had kind of hoped to offer the Knight of two position to Kallen some time later, and eventually use the Knight of eight slot for a bargaining chip with Cornelia later on, mostly as a reward. "We will talk more on that latter," He tapped the projector which glowed read, "Major Reedus of the Imperial Guard will be overseeing the Royal Engineers to construct the first in a series of ground to space launch sites for cargo lifts. This will be the first step in the Empire's expansion into space." He smiled, "I'd consider investing into construction, and steel companies, business will be booming soon" Aeronautics was another sound investment, but that much went without saying. "The Europeans have already started transferring funding Stane's aeronautics firm," Given that this was the same firm who'd been responsible for building the bulk of the Plato, block I, and II class air cruisers he figured it would get her attention.

"Can they do it?"

He nodded, "Inside of three years, by estimates presented to me, and that is without information sharing. The UFN will no doubt be sharing the Damocles information. Do you know how Schneziel built Damocles?"

"I don't," Cornelia answered, no one seemed to know because Lelouch had allegedly ordered the information purged, and Schneziel had never said. "Are you going to share?"

"He was siphoning the money, and parts too from all number of projects," Lelouch commented, "The Avalon took as long as it did because Schneizel wanted to make it look like he needed the money. He could have launched it in 2015 if he had wanted maybe earlier." He muttered, Toromo though had developed the technology, and he said as much, "But a lot of the Float system components, they're Britannian issue except the serial numbers were declared defective in batches as not meeting quality controls during testing, so the Navy never noticed they were missing," The same was also true of a lot of shield systems, and other parts like air filtration.

She watched the projector shifted, it showed a projection of the launch from an equatorial facility and then moved up to over Britannian North America up over the far north, where it rendezvoused with another facility. "The float systems magnetic propulsion meant he could lift thousands of tons of raw material, that's how he built Damocles in secret."

"I've been mining the asteroid belt," He wouldn't really call it mining it was more like asteroid hauling, but the point stood. "We'd take a material rich asteroid, haul it back to Earth, induce spin and gather the material," then they'd drop the rest in the debris pile at the L2 point, where it would sit unless they needed it. "That is how the Empire is going to build in space," They certainly weren't going to try and lift hundreds of thousands of tons into orbit even with float systems that would be astronomical. It was doable of course enough float systems, and plasma thrust engines you could do it, but Lelouch had heard his engineers reiterate that that was hardly cost effecient.

-scene break—

Slowly Nunnally unfolded the letter, somehow it had been snuck into her room, past her watchful members of the protective detail, who were normally responsible for clearing her mail. Still she recognized the vi Britannia crest... or more importantly her mother's crest. True Lelouch could have been the one writing her, but he'd, at least during his rule, had rarely bothered. Whenever Lelouch had marked something he'd branded it with the seal of his Imperial Guard, or less frequently the Regal Lion of the Empire. It had to be her mother, because... because Cornelia said that Marianne vi Britannia had been in a coma this whole time. Cornelia had been so furious when she had found out years ago, especially because Marianne had vanished from her hospital ward... now though her mother had sent her a letter.

Nunnally knew she should immediately tell Cornelia, but for the moment she just wanted to be alone with the letter. Maybe Lelouch had had a reason for never calling... Cornelia said it was because of security reasons, but Nunnally just figured he was mad... at the beginning at least. That had been before well... he'd gone and made that speech. Maybe Cornelia was right, there had been fighting in Britannia's capital though...

Still her mother was writing a letter to her... after years. Nunnally was giddy, and more than that she wanted to memorized the letter, because as soon as Cornelia found out she'd snatch it away. She knew that Cornelia probably meant well... but so had Lelouch, and neither ever asked what she wanted, and it was her letter. A letter Cornelia would subject to all kinds of tests, and studies. On the other hand though Cornelia's tests might be able to find Marianne.

With a sigh she held on to the letter, before heading over to the window. She didn't even want to watch the television, right now everyone was going on about what was happening on the news. Lelouch had popularized the idea of space travel, particularly by publishing high resolution photos of the moon surface.

Of course Cornelia had actually the gall to actually restrict her television, and internet privileges... then again Cornelia had spent the last few years trying to be a combination of sister, mother, friend and monarch to Nunnally. It didn't really work out very well. Cornelia meant well, but right now everyone was talking about Lelouch's return. There wasn't a point in not letting her see the news, at least one Nunnally could see.

Once upon a time she'd believed in heroic knights, and that her brother could do no wrong, but that had been long ago. Nunally knew her family's face now, Lelouch had been barely man everyone said when he'd seeded and fermented a rebellion against the Empire. In three years he'd conquered the world, three years, and millions of lives. Of course that was just half the story, Schneziel, and her father had their own parts in that story, but no one mentioned Clovis it seemed like save as a minor anecdote, and Euphemia was remembered for a single bloody rampage in a city that perished in nuclear fire. Nunally looked at the letter, and slowly dug out her cell phone. Might as well call Cornelia now, and get it out of the way. She groaned, and started dialing, maybe she'd be interrupting something, Nunnally snorted in a distinctly unladylike manner it'd serve Cornelia right for not coming to her track meet after she had promised she would.

-scene break-

Kaguya sipped at her soda, it was sweet, and melon flavored "Well I think that went pretty well," She commented looking around, as it was it was just her staff. They'd even managed to ditch the watchdogs for a little bit, which made this the ideal time for a classified meeting.

"But," Tamaki beat Ohgi to the exclamation, "He has the city crawling with Imperial Guard, man I knew I shouldn't have said a month, should have said two weeks." He complained, "There all in uniform an all, and knightmares too,"

Ohgi nodded, "it's not just that there are his units as well," He couldn't bring himself to describe the Black Knight marked units. The Imperial Guard units in Pendragon under Algren's command bothered him, but Lelouch had already begun formal procedures to grant his version of the Black Knight's legal enforcement powers. The documents were already being forwarded to the rest of Britannia's zones of influence.

"It went pretty well," She repeated, "The Loyalist faction isn't an issue right now, the real hope is getting a naval treaty passed, furthering our goal of detente amongst the world powers." Kaguya remarked.

Ohgi looked down at his report, "Lelouch won't even say how many ships he does have, he's not going to agree to an arms reduction. He has Britannia's fleet to,"

"And maybe Europe's as well," Noboru chimed, "I mean if that's the goal, and he is behind them then that's a lot of ships that can be refit for space lift capacity right?" He grabbed at his cup of coffee with one hand, and his copy of the intelligence report. "We're reciprocating data as we get it and we know that the new European ship, and the Albion-class both don't follow the Logres, even Alpha doesn't," The Logres-Advanced though certainly shared similarities' with Lelouch's escort class ship, "The other one looks like they trimmed the wings, made it bulkier, and well Intel thinks the cannons are probably particle beam cannons."

The head of the UNBK nodded, "Has anything come out of shield improvement research, besides what we already got told?" The response he got really wasn't what he wanted to hear, knightmares just didn't have the energy production density.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of nuclear power plants on Knightmares," Kaguya interjected amidst the spew of technical jargon, "and I refuse to have this discussion here." That put an end to the discussion. There were a lot of concerns over the nuclear systems, but Ohgi didn't expect that that would slow the European efforts to research, especially if they were in league with Lelouch. The supreme council woman wasn't concerned with that for the moment though, "The European Science Council has lodged a formal, if harshly worded, demand for access to all the Toromo Institute research data we recovered both during and after the war."

That got a number of small brushfire chats started before some amount of order could be restored to the main discussion, "Lelouch had the Imperial Guard level the facility ahead of the UFN advance during the Ascension War didn't he?" Noboru asked, it was kind of a rhetorical question, "I mean we couldn't have gotten much out of it right?"

"Lelouch bombed the Institute headquarters. During or by collaborating with Schneziel let us," and later their local commanders from member nation forces, "secure information from a handful of older research facilities." Kaguya answered, "Schneziel had had back up facilities but Lelouch was primarily targeting their headquarters, its communications facilities, and what we think was the logistical data storage."

Ohgi nodded, "So he was covering something up then," He shrugged, "I guess it makes sense, I mean he could have had something to do with the project. The Ashfords made plenty of money for Britannia after he became Emperor producing float system technology, along with some of the other technologies developed by both Britannia and the Black Knights."

"For the love of god Kaname Ohgi, really are we going to have this discussion again? I agree a cover up does seem probable" Another member groaned, "Alright so was it intended to eliminate researchers, the staff, hard evidence or a combination of all of them?"

It took a minute for the projector to boot up, but the picture was one familiar to everyone. It was the pacific theater of the last war. Given that a lot of them had been locked up for the bulk of the end phase of the conflict, the parts after Lelouch had taken Damocles, they hadn't been involved in the planning. Without a coordinated leadership Asia's 'Allied' Forces had pretty much acted unilaterally, while Britannia had carefully coordinated strikes against targets. They'd, the Britannians, focused their supply train through China, and the Arabian peninsula.

"When Lelouch counter invaded," A dot appeared on the map over the sea, "and reasserted full control of Area 10," Slowly the northern portion of the Penisula changed colors, "he deployed the 110thVolunteer Regiment Imperial Guard who landed at Chu Nom via Logres insertion," The dot indicating the unit flashed, "Coupled with air support they leveled the Toromo institute headquarters over a period of two days."

Tamaki looked at them, "Okay so what?"

"So three weeks later Lelouch gave the victory in the Penisula speech, declaring that all pre established tactical and strategic objectives had been accomplished," The projector showed the entire Indochina Peninsula in Britannian colors, and the number of Britannian Regular, as well as Imperial Guard units significantly higher." The map shifted to a news still of Lelouch giving the victory speech at the Angkor Wat, "Given that before the war Area 10 had been firmly under Britannian control we expect Lelouch wanted to insure staability, or Schneziel may have had supporters in the region." That also made since given that the Toromo institute had been located within Area 10.

Kaguya pressed the next button on the projector, causing it to shift slides, "I will get Rakshata to read through the recovered data from the Toromo institute," They wouldn't be able to get access to the facilities though, well they could check to see about the bombed out remains, but it wasn't likely to yield much, especially so many years later, "As it is though the Toromo files are probably instrumental to space travel so Rakshata is very busy with both that and our agreement with helping the Chinese, which is our other thing, ta da." The projector once again shifted changing from the Tokyo University campus to a picture of one of the factories that produced float systems for the modern Ikaruga cruiser. What was different was the number of corporate logos, mainly Japanese corporations that were associated with the Six Houses of Kyoto, or really their sucessors. "I've successfully convince Lihua to have the technology demonstrator built as a civilian air station we hope that if it works we will be able to place into a stable Earth orbit." The idea was that if the initial station was civilian that they could perhaps... just maybe have an alternative to militarizing space.

"Any word from that Sahid guy?" Tamaki asked, "I mean he and the rest of them have engineering detachment units marked on, and Lelouch gave him the pedestal for ninety minutes,"

The chairwoman nodded, "I have a meeting schedule with him and Rakshata for two weeks from now, that I hope will be able to tell us something." Lelouch's General Engineering Staff had been brought down to largely address things like space age engineering systems, and how materials, and construction techniques should be used in zero gravity. In particularly Lelouch's GES had suggested a combination of modular self propelled units, and rotating sections for gravity, which was odd because Lelouch's ships didn't seem to have rotating sections, and the Damocles hadn't had them either. It was just one more question that needed answers.

-scene break-

Kallen's face was set into a scowl as she adjusted the cloak. The Imperial Palace was covered with Imperial Guard troops, both infantry and Knightmares. Then again the whole city was crawling with troops. Cornelia had asked her to be her the Knight of Two position so suddenly, but after the informal announcement held by Cornelia, and Lelouch to Parliament well it had kind of been worth it just to see some of the old bastards squirm. Except for having to wear the blasted uniforms of the Knights of the Round, she wasn't used to wearing a freaking cape, and Lelouch, and Gottwald made it look so damn easy.

Parliament... most of them at least, hadn't taken the new throne arrangements well. Dealing with Cornelia had been a problem enough having her sit a step below Lelouch's throne was the visual sign of a marked change in Imperial arrangement. Of course the chamber was empty now, and here she was with Lelouch, Cornelia, as well as the other Rounds, and even Claudio. Cornelia was still pushing for Lelouch to accept Claudio as a member of the rounds, and it didn't really seem to be working.

Lelouch worked the one handed control of the holographic projector deftly. The monstrosity that had once been Schneziel's floating fortress and palace. It looked like the entire top third of the fortress had been demolished and rebuilt into a massive circular black and silver tower. "Four years of construction, "He commented blandly. The modifications had been set down during World War III, and established as necessary after that considering the expected outcomes of the Requiem plan today the base had far more complex responsibilities. "And in another three the Europeans will probably have their first nuclear test done, and production. They're fiddling with plutonium right now, no sakuradite in the mixture."

"The Europeans have already promised to come forward," Sommerfield said as he stepped forward to address the group, "They're still prattling on about it being energy research, which is probably at least partially true, considering they do have a test reactor set up. They even let me go in, and with one of our teams,"

Cornelia snorted, "Good job Lelouch now what are we going to go have tea in Paris while they build WMDs or perhaps you are going to go to Tokyo how does that sound?"

"You'll find that I am unconcerned with the potential of a nuclear exchange with the European member states," He commented, "They want something that can visibly be a deterrent against our own strike systems." Then he clicked it popping up some kind of machine diagram hyper expanded to show the various component parts, "This is a reinforced particle projector cannon that works by accelerating a hadron stream," He commented.

She glowered at him, "it's a hadron cannon then." Cornelia interjected. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"In the broadest definition yes," He responded, the projection shifted and the parts flew back together, "and one we're not going to tell anyone about, because this will be the basis for an interlocking total traverse firing system. In short nuclear missiles are obsolete." He clicked again and additional components added to the cannon, another click and suddenly they were looking at the Damocles, "And coupled with information acquired through continued research into the technology used in my own Shinkiro," Particularly its laser projection system, "one can say we have taken a sizable step forward into a bright new future." He tapped the console again, "Space is where our future is, material costs will go down rapidly once asteroid minerals start making it to earth, well for us at least."

Kallen face palmed, "Lelouch I don't give two shits about your science project or your freaking super space guns, I want to know how you're going to stop a war from breaking out. Preferably a solution that doesn't involve postponing it just long enough for another war to start up. I don't want to hear about eventually there is going to be a war."

"Well unfortunately that is actually the case," Lelouch responded snippily, "I have arranged a series of detente oriented talks with Kaguya, and the European Council. To allay your concerns you may relax this is simply a summit designed to introduce spaceflight, and gloss over my return until my formal re-ascension ceremony. The actual talks will be geared towards insuring that individual organizations understand that certain zones of influence exist."

She snorted, "So what you're actually saying is you're going to dick over Ohgi because of that whole mess on the Ikaruga by cutting his legs out from under him, you are changing the status quo back to the way it was. You said the Europeans want nuclear weapons we need to be bringing that kind of information before the general assembly meeting in Tokyo,"

"That's exactly what you're going to do Kallen," Lelouch commented, "Cornelia is going to give you the information, and you are going to march up to Kaguya and throw the information in her face, and there will be one little problem. Britannia is the only country with nuclear weapons. Tokyo was one, one city, but twenty million people died when Suzaku pulled the trigger on the device." He stood up, and clicked again bring up the earth, "This is the earth, with the borders, and sphere of influence coloring of the present day." He declared, "Look at it. The UFN was a bold but idealistic plan; it only could work because it had the right people leading it, and because we stood against Charles di Britannia. It has failed; the idea does not work in the real world without leadership, and the idea of nation states. In order to properly bring the goal of detente to fruition the Europeans must think they have a rough parity in ultimate offensive power to Britannia," Whether that was actually the case in reality, well that wasn't the point. "So go ahead and take the information to the General Assembly meeting in Tokyo."

Jeremiah stepped forward, the arm looked new Kallen had noted because he was wearing a short sleeve version of the Black Knight 'off duty' day uniform, except for that one little crest, "Loyalist Black Knights will be deployed as part of peace keeping operations to various areas under the Crown's sphere of influence, I will personally be assuming command of the loyalist forces in South Africa to prevent further outbreaks of hostilities."

-scene break—


	13. Chapter 13 Summit

-scene break-

The Eowyn-class vessel shifted slightly using a pairing of its Float system and the plasma thrusters located across its side. The thrusters were designed to adjust course in space, firing and vectoring according to minute aligned calculations made by the onboard avionics system. Below it the Earth was a pristine blue and green sphere.

"Counting inbound vessel vector two-five, mark position, altering course towards the beacon." The commander remarked, so far everything still seemed on schedule. He glanced at the last report that had come in this morning, "Remember the Europeans have heavy sea transports leaving Holland, command expects them south through the straits and into the Med,"

A junior officer perked up, "Are we still planning to link with the Torrent?" The Expanding Torrent was a Phalanx-class escort ship.

"Far as we've heard from command," The Commander acknowledged, "Captain estimates transist time to be another seventy two minutes," At which point they'd be slowing down long enough cruise into Light Dock and wait, "Torrent is transistioning from L2 after all, been on Condition orange for sixteen hours, Sims. Captain expects them to be tired, six hours of break for the primary crew of the Torrent, and then we'll transistion down to North Africa,"

The junior officer nodded, "What do you think they're shipping?" The mission briefing hadn't painted a particularly clear picture. They weren't even supposed to be in conflict with the Euros, so it didn't make sense to be transfering heavy strike Knightmares into allied North Africa. At the same time though sending two ships made sense. The Torrent was smaller, and equally stealthy as the larger ships, which was there that if things went sideways could provide support.

"Probably Knightmares parts, it, well," The new voice paused, "all of it is just a show the flag run, we'll pop down," Williams said jumping into the discussion, "show off in Alexandria, go kick back some beers with the locals for a weekend and then will go back to this boring void."

Many of those who'd left the Earth had thought that one day they'd return to Earth, that they were only resting long enough to regain their strength. For others though space was the next step for everyone, and moving forward into the future was the only way to keep mankind alive. In the blackness of the void there was an increasing idea of what was necessary. "And if it becomes more than that?"

"What are you saying?" He knew in a way what he meant, if things went sideways with anyone there was going to be a fight. Ian knew that much was unavoidable. There would be a conflict, no amount of dancing around it would allow it to be avoided indefinitely.

There was a flicker across the screen, which distracted away from the talking. "Lasing from Light Dock we're locking on to their beacon for final approach,"

The H-V platform, more commonly a Light Dock, was designed to accomadate multiple ships. Well hypothetically designed, you had at absolute most three ships, anything more and you ran an extreme security risk. Stealth in space was by no means perfect, thus most of the time the idea was to stay at the L2 point with the moon directly between the Earth and them.

The issue with stealth was two fold, heat, and visual stealth. Realistically neither were likely to lead to the ship being detected simply because there weren't many telescopes actually looking at the sky much less ones with the complicated computer processing power to identify visual distortion quickly enough. That would probably change over the next few years, especially as space travel was gradually developed by Europe, and the UFN.

"Receiving priority 3 update," that was the other problem with space travel, the lag between communication compared to being on Earth. Generally this wasn't really a problem, but even so things were kept fairly compartmentalized. That had actually become a bit of a problem. The Black Hand formations had been created primarily from selected elements Imperial Guard units, primarily chosen both for psychological, and ability related reasons. It had resulted in an internalized clique of fanatics, which was really the reason Jeremiah had been chosen to ride herd.

The computer screen flickered detailing the break down of the encoding procedure. Priority 3 memos weren't overly important, generally they were some other minor bit of news. In this particular case it was an upload related to movements carried out in the Pacific Area of Operations by the UFN Armed Forces.

"Malaca?" There was a snort, "Are they stupid?"

A couple of looks turned to the map, a lot of sea borne trade was dependent on that route, moving anything substantial into that region tended to draw attention of the wrong kind. "What are they moving?"

"Ikaruga-class, we're running the hull number now just in case," Another officer added, it wasn't likely there was anything special about the ship, but it was probably a good idea to still go over the ship's maintenance reports, "Some of the Chinese surface elements, probably a handful of submarine units."

Just one Ikaruga made this sound more like it was Chinese operation instead of a move under orders from Tokyo. That didn't make any sense either since China wanted a war about as much as the Emperor wanted to glass the planet. "We're not getting redirected are we?"

"Not at present one of the A-series is coming back to L2," That was the Largrangian point behind the moon, "on schedule tomorrow meaning we're short handed as it is." There were some nods. Even with the ability to fake thousands of deaths in a war against Europe, and the rest of the world hidings thousands of people in space was difficult There were only so many people you could have up here at once. It was why the cargo haulers were either unmanned, or minimally crewed.

A nod, "Yeah the next batch of high density metals." Mining space meant you didn't have to mine the earth, which meant you didn't have to threaten the enviroment with dangerous mining practices to get at valuable minerals. In other words it was a PR goldmine, pun intended. "Aren't they meant for the Empire's terrestrial space development initiative as opposed to another Eowyn-class."

"Thats right," There was some grumbling over this, principally because the Eowyn-class was large enough to make it ideal for transporting bulk material. "Logistics & Material have delayed the next two in the class for at least six months." Two more of the kilometer long battleships would have been nice for support in the event there was actually a problem on Earth.

-scene break-

Getting Schneziel out of Britannia had been a security nightmare, principally because it had meant both dodging around a snow storm, and wondering whether the Britannian Internal Security Forces were about to come swooping down on them. That had been one of the good things about Lelouch vi Britannia's reign, or bad if you were pro Empire.

As it happened when Lelouch had ascended the throne the OSI had thrown in by and large with the rebelling nobles. In the resulting conflict it had yieled the widespread destruction of their forces, and even most their structures. After Cornelia's ascension to the throne Military Intelligence had superseded the Civilian branches, which hadn't been taken well by surviving civilian elements. In short it meant Britannia's intelligence sector was rather deficent.

Touching down in Spain had been a bit of a relief for everyone involved. A lot of EU intelligence work in Britannia in this era was about working with otherwise questionable elements politically speaking. In this case the biggest help was libertine noblemen, or nobles who were otherwise opposed to Cornelia li Britannia.

The airport they had landed at was in Galicia. The two kilometer long run way had been more than enough to accomadate the mid size business class jet they'd flown in on. As it stood their superiors in the Joint European Special Forces Command were still playing the waiting game before calling this a success. The only reason they'd snatched Schneziel was because he was the kind of leader who who would have back ups of back ups of information.

Isenberg and his fellows were still milling around the new flatscreen televission with the news playing. So far it seemed the news hadn't caught word of their snatch and grab. No right now all the news was about Cornelia li Britannia, and her having asked Kallen Stadtfeld to be her Knight of Two. There was already speculation, from intelligence, Lelouch would try and one up Cornelia on that.

Arriane Stane nodded, "We'll take custody of him from here," She said as she too looked at the screen. It was showing the Britannian capital... and Imperial Guard elements in their gray dress uniforms. In the intervening years they had only slightly changed, but what was really impressive were the knightmares. "They're nuclear powered some kind of micro fusion engine. The reactor itself is probably very small,"

"What does that mean for fighting them?"

The woman in the buisness suit nodded, "It means that they probably produce a lot of spare heat when running. Generating excess heat to power movement, and weapons." It was why there was some concern over Lelouch's choice to use primarily energy weapons, even with the limits of carrying ammo guns or missiles wouldn't produce nearly as much heat. "There isn't a way of testing that from a far though," Still it was very likely that the problem with those knightmares was heat dissipation, which would have to be a major issue about operating in space.

"I'm curious about this too," Schneziel announced butting in. He deftly poked at the screen," I wasn't allowed much in the way of news, but I know this mark. This is the mark of the 103rd Volunteer Regiment Imperial Guard, largely troops drawn Area 13, they had been a part of forces involved in the attack against the Damocles."

One of them turned, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Isenberg started, "Wait are you saying he reformed the regiment?" The regiments involved in the battle to take the Damocles had sustained horrible casualties, and many had been folded together into other regiments. In fact during the conflict this was done repeatedly, but the Battle for Damocles had been the single largest loss of volunteer regiments in one battle.

"He has to have," Because Nunnally vi Britannia had fired the missile that had wiped out nearly ninety percent of the regiment along with parts of other formations. Of course there was always the chance that this was just an honor guard from the regiment and it hadn't yet been reconstituted in full, but there was no telling.

The aerospace magnate nodded, "That could be a concern," She conceded, "But it is something for another setting, and other people to concern themselves with." Schneziel was clearly inclined to disagree with this. For him this really was one of the few bits of information that he was getting to see live play out in the last few years.

"I disagree, and" that was as far as he got before the screen flickered changing to a different scene catching Schneziel offguard. "So thats his new ship..." He muttered curiously, "yes it has to be Lelouch's doesn't it? Cornelia's are always so insistently so drearly gray." Not that he thought the matte black was that much of an improvement. Schneziel waved one hand dismissively as he continued watching the broadcast. White and orange was so much nicer to look at, and he certainly thought they made much more cheery parade displays.

He could already guess what the EU was after, after all he, and the Empire, had bankrolled the float system's development into a viable military technology. He'd always wondered whether Lelouch had found all the caches of data. It was unlikely, his brother had been occupied with world conquest. Lelouch's volunteer regiments had gone in with Gareth and Vincent II frames particularly in the Asian theater of the war. He wondered what Rakshata, and Llyod had to say about these new machines Lelouch had.

Stane checked her tablet, Operation Magique was already on schedule. If Schneziel could supply the data for the Damocles, or from the UFN then they could step up the plan. The existence of Magique had been on the books for years now, but even though nuclear weapons had been considered it hadn't been approved until recently

Not that Isenberg and his men knew anything about Magique, in a way they were expendable. In a way they were all expendable. The Euro Council was already engaging in detente oriented talks with Britannia. Talks that very much could endanger people with in Special Operations Command, but that was politics.

-scene break-

Lelouch sipped his tea as they waited. Joseph Black, one of Cornelia's civilian advisors, had been going on about the budget before this had cropped up and interupted them... at least they were undercutting part of that. Black's prattling had been more boring than he remembered administration to have been during his brief tenure, then again this wasn't a war time situation either. He flicked the screen changing it.

Kallen turned her head, grimacing, "So?" She demanded irritably looking back and forth to the other assembled rounds. The ones who were present here.

"The chance of someone attacking Princess Cornelia is unlikely," Her new partner remarked, "Its just we're short handed until Jeremiah gets back." Sommerfield remarked. He had a point Anya was off helping Gottwald down in the tip of southern Africa. So far, not that it'd been all that long either, there hadn't been any reports coming in.

Then there was also the fact that they hadn't seen hide or hair of Lelouch's knight of eleven despite Lelouch's offering to spare the Round's services for Cornelia's well being. There was no telling what all that was about either. "So we've got nothing?" She asked, and then glanced at Cornelia's back. It looked like they were going to be stuck in Pendragon for the moment then, fun.

Lelouch noticed the gesture, and there was reason for it. Cornelia had been distracted effectively the entire meeting. Examing of the situation, and what he knew presently gave him no clues, and as it was she wasn't particularly inclined to be forthcoming right now. As it was they were still reviewing details about developing situations in the Med, and in the Pacific. The situation with the Europeans was 'normal' for a given defintion of the word at least. "What do we know?" Why did this have to happen now, sure these stupid hawkish sentiments had had years to ferment into violent desire but had the spark already started the cook off... well that was the question, he supposed.

"Incoming reports peg the situation rather unfavorably," Lelouch made a distinctly irritated noise in response to the statement, he wasn't the only one with a notably distasteful vocal response to the opening, "Sattelite footage though allows us to more or less confirm the situation as it plays out in effectively real time."

In effect the present situation seemed to a problematic evolution of the last century of geopolitics, and how the world blocs had started. Britannia's victories in the 'New World' had meant the doom of the Spanish Empire. It had however meant that for a long time the Empire's growth had been focused on growing in the New World, and keeping the Europeans out of the Americas. In the far east though trade with China had been opened which had eventually lead to their own modernization and colonization drive. The first targets for these expansions were places were there were already existing Chinese Enclaves. That had been started more than a century ago, during the lull between Britannia and Europe.

"We're still reviewing the facts," Which meant nothing of substance, most likely, "But," Or not, "As it seems one of the local nationalist parties seems to have started some kind of riot in the local market, and there was some sporadic gunfire."

The screen flashed to show some shaky video footage, "No knightmares," That was at least a reasonable sign.

"not until the fire started, the Military had to intervene," Some variant of Burais... ancient by military standards, and older Gunrus were present. So they were not exactly the pinacle of military technology. "From what we understand most of their technology is from the Ascension War or before." The officer was saying as he continued.

Cornelia looked up abruptly, "Do they have any foreign suppliers for their armed forces?" She inquired. If there were it certainly wasn't Britannia or the EU, or China, so really it left Kyoto, or well India as the supplier. Certainly the Gunru's were probably remnants of the Chinese Colonization period and had been left when the Federation had dissolved. "Do we have a count on how many knightmares that might be able to field if the Chinese decide to engage?"

"Not enough," Lelouch grunted, "The Phillipines resisted heavily during the last war that those Burais and Gunru are functional at all is a small miracle in itself." Quezon had tried to hold out against Britannian regular army units after the battle for Damocles, but the recently independent republic hadn't been well suited to its own defense. That was just the reality of it, most of their native military capacity had been infantry conscripts under the Chinese. "I'm assuming the Chinese are using what Akatsukis?" He asked.

A nod, "Most likely, though how many is the question, and even then there maybe some Gekka MP types, or even Gunrus." Lelouch snorted and started rapidly pressing his touchscreen tablet computer. It was natural this kind of stupidity had to crop up.

"Diplomatic avenues are probably the only real option at this time, assuming I were inclined to intervene in this without prompting." Which he wasn't, this was going to entirely be Kaguya's problem... right after he made sure none of his people in China had anything to do with this. "in the mean time scheduling something with Kaguya is probably our primary interest here." He stood up, and that was going to be the problematic part. He'd have to write something up, and invite the national delegations to tea or something.

Cornelia exhaled, she'd originally been planning to try and broach the subject of Marianne with Lelouch during the meeting, but then this mess had cropped up. Her phone had been off when Nunnally had actually called. Lelouch had made sure to insist that everyone turn them off while his various experts were talking, and now she wasn't sure what to do. The most direct solution would be just to go up and demand to speak with Lelouch, and drag him off somewhere.

"So whats eating you?" Kallen asked, "I mean this can't be that bad, right?"

-scene break-

Tamaki swallowed, Lelouch had basically sent a dozen of his House Guard... or whatever they were called, to break up the fight, which you know would have been a good thing... excepting the situation.

Lelouch's knight of five's face was set into an angry, but silent snarl, one hand positioned on his service pistol. He'd wanted to drop a couple of Imperial Guard Frames around the yard, but the Emperor wouldn't have heard of it.

Minister Sharpe sighed, "Gentlemen I would suggest that we all retire for the day." He commented stepping down off the fountain he had seated himself on for Chairwoman Sumeragi's picnic luncheon. "I think we have all had quite enough excitement for the day," He certainly had, it wouldn't surprise him at all if Cornelia decided to send in her Glaston Knights to clear this whole affair up.

"I agree," Algren grunted finally letting his hand move away from his side arm, "Now I will arrange escorts for the individual, except you two," He grunted irritably at the Chinese delegations, my lord has," He reached into his great coat and pulled a pair of Regal Lion marked white envelopes, "sent these." He knew which was which, and presnted the invites to their respective recepients, "I shall send a driver around a half before six," The knight of the round turned and walked off, turning the corner and flicking open his cell phone, "Its done," He commented profoundly more calm. Playing the asshole helped maintain the facade after all.

Ogi stepped back, and out of Kaguya's way as she stepped forward. He wasn't quite sure which would have actually been worse Lelouch's men, or Cornelia's breaking this up. He had no illusions about the situation, it was why the UFN held summits in Tokyo. It was safer that way, easier to protect against things. Or at least that had been the idea when forming the UFN. He looked at Noboru, who nodded grimly. The only thing that could possibly be worse was having to deal with the insufferably smug European bastard... or Lelouch directly. "Back to the hotel we go,"

"Not much of a choice," Tamaki grunted, "still gotta wonder why Orange didn't do this? This kind of thing seems right up his alley of expertise." Breaking up riots and stuff, "We haven't even seen him," He commented as they all started moving to the car to head back to the hotel. "Isn't that kind of weird?"

They glanced around at the underside, and the frame to make sure there were no visible explosives even if such was unlikely. UFN procedure was to always have someone, ussually two people, with the car at all times for security. Kaguya sat back in the seat, "Are we still thinking he's discussing peacekeeping operations with the Euro high command?"

"Its as likely as anything else," Ogi grunted, "Or maybe he's in South America, Lelouch brought a bunch of engineers with him, half this stuff he's going on about is about space launch sites, and the preference on location," Well a lot of it they really did need mundane explanations from Rakhshata about the space transfer system.

A nod, "It is apparently easier to launch along or nearer to the equator," She responded, and Britannia certainly was not likely to be lacking for possible launch locations. So far of course the only sight Lelouch had detailed publically in Britannia was an existing Royal Air Force site already used to dealing with airships. Cornelia hadn't really said much about the situation.

The drive to the hotel was both long, and short in a way. If the summit hadn't been going on then it probably would have taken longer... on the other hand.

"I'm getting sick of those damned things floating around," Tamaki growled looking out the tinted window. The novelty of Lelouch's new warmachines had worn away fairly quickly. At first it had seemed like Tamaki was going to complain about not seeing the Round's no doubt customized frames, but the security threat posed a bit more pressing issue. "Still they kind of remind me of the Gareths,"

Lelouch's Aions were rather bulky designs, and at the same time lots of angles. Armor and shields as it went. Rakshata was speculating that the wing fixtures were some kind of ablating system tied to the heat sinks to dispell excess heat. The real issue though were the hadron weapons carried by the machines. In some of the scientific discourses Lelouch had gone on about how his Shinkiro had contributed greatly to evolving weapon designs as well.

Cornelia's Aggravains hadn't really been present, not since Lelouch had taken the throne at least, but at least they'd gotten to see the Gurren. "So what do we know about the rounds?"

"Kallen says there are two slots open right?"

Ogi looked at Noboru who nodded, "Yeah, Orange is Knight of One or whatever,"

"Thats not surprising at all," Kaguya interjected, "he really is a good choice, but Cornelia appointed two well three, which means we should attempt to compile a short list of who Lelouch might have appointed to the other slots."

It was just their luck that the hotel was crawling with the press already. Ogi groaned, he hated reporters especially after having known Diethard. He groaned and looked at Kaguya, "Did you plan on making a statement to the press," He really hoped she wasnt, but naturally she planned on it. As she put it the eyes of the world were on all of them right now. Now more than ever they really needed to present a unified front for peace.

-scene break-

Lelouch had been in the midst of a discussion with the Euro Council, at least when Cornelia had left the room. Cornelia had been trying to get a hold of Nunnally, she still hadn't told Lelouch cause he could wait damn it. Phone tag was not something she was used to have to deal with. Then again Lelouch seemed to have developed an irritational irritably to the devices.

Kallen was talking about trying to talk to Kaguya, but they still weren't even sure what Lelouch's endgame plan even was. Even with access to Lelouch's itenerary there wasn't much in the way it said.

Guildford in the meanwhile had taken his free time to go collect the older information they had. It was just a way to step back and look at everything from the beginning. "What are the chances of the Eurozone going nuclear quickly?"

"From intelligence available? Sixteen months is optimistic according to all evidence." One of Cornelia's Military Intelligence agents commented, "A crash development program based in French controlled Africa is as likely as any of the other possible sites."The other sites were German Africa, and potentially the eastern wastes in Russia. "Nothing in the scale of human history has been attempted like this," The end of World War III had brought a temporary lull in combat, and arms industry and without access to the personel of In Vogue, most of whom who had probably either been shot by Imperial Guard troops, or otherwise disappeared at the end of the war. "Einstein's initial notes from 2017, and some of the latter papers are pretty freely available, after In Vogue was founded though thats when the papers start getting scarce."

Kallen grimaced, "Yeah Lelouch is talking about a reasonable chance of deterence to prevent assaults against homelands," That was the excuse, Lelouch had gone so far as to make the claim that adding even a few more years of peace meant strengthening centralized authority over former regions. It was no wonder Ogi was expecting an invasion of Japan, with some of that kind of rhetoric, and some of the popular support locally in Japan too. "Is that really what we need right now?"

"Lelouch's entire goal seems to be completely breaking with the UFN's administration, and peacekeeping elements," Cornelia paused for a moment, "in essence maintaining only the elements which benefit the Empire," She shut the door behind them as they all finished marching in, "Its been clear that Europe was always more likely to rebuild quicker than China or Japan, especially after the war." After all the Chinese Federation had lost many of its territories drastically reducing its total GDP, and Europe had just had to rebuild. She hit the lights, and waited a couple seconds for the projector to boot up.

Guildford looked up as the display coalesced into the informative type readout of the world, "The information we have on the Eowyn-class," what the UFN called 'Alpha', "is presently limitted but we've seen no evidence of them being nuclear armed, certainly not with the weapons Lelouch was proposing as part of the deterence. Of course its entirely possible that Missiles are stationed aboard non ship space assets," That was what the RAF was classifying Damocles as a 'non ship space asset'. It was also the classification for the 2 kilometer torus station that Lelouch was proposing being constructed by Britannia, and her allies, as the first Imperial Colony in space. "There is speculation that Lelouch can't actually produce, in volume at least, sufficient numbers of munitions to rely on smart projectile weapons for en masse usage."

"Or," Kallen started irritably, "Lelouch decided he didn't want to bother with that, and decided he liked lasers best," She commented, and even if that had been true, it wasn't now. Not with Lelouch having access to Britannia's arms manufacturing capacity.

There was a pause, and then Guildford shrugged, "Its possible yes, but given he'd need to modify missile designs to work in space and we're not sure how effective those would be, it does seem more effective to rely on direct fire systems both for offense and defense." There was a diagram accompanying this, some variant of the standard Britannia anti surface missile, alongside its regular counter part. The regular counterpart was still the same model missile that had been used on Shikine-jima to try and take out Lelouch years earlier. "the regular design has been in production for decades now, but with the advent of capital-scale particle barriers..."

"They're worse than useless," Kallen grunted, "So what, does this have something to do with that pudding guy, did he come up with something new?" She wouldn't have doubted it, but then again there was only so much you could change on a missile.

Cornelia took over, "While a fight with Lelouch's forces is unlikely, the European frame development programs are likely to have similiar benefits eventually," She commented, "The idea is to use bigger warheads and closer range, with the early generation of knightmares anti armor missiles were fairly light, being simply modified anti tank missiles," And then all that went out the window with the advent of the Particle Shield, "Now those missiles are rapidly approaching obsolence against modern units," She meant the current model Vincents and the Aggravains in particular, and on the other side UFN New Days, and most likely whatever the Europeans were going to roll out.

"So -," Kallen breathed, taking a long pause to exhale, "we've got a problem, the Orange machine it had hadron weaponry but no shields." That seemed to fly in the face of, well the last half dozen years of knightmare advancements.

It took a minute to flip through and bring up the footage they did have of the Orange Italian Knightmare. Cornelia stared at the wall, and the display overlaid on it, "We think it may have still been incomplete or something, all of the information we have posits were on the cusp of another leap forward from technology. The frame encountered over the coast was clearly built with data from the original Tristain, which itself lacked shields as well." The ironic bit about this whole conversation was that these same concerns over technology were being echoed by Ogi in a conversation to his own staff.

-scene break-


	14. Chapter 14 In the breaking

-scene break-

For years there had been some discontent within the ranks, even after the Federation had split apart giving rise to various nations. Too much had been lost for the so called 'progress' that had been made, there was simply too much in the way of history that peopled remembered. That was how a lot of people in China felt, too much Chinese territory had been lost.

Despite the advent, or even in spite of the advent of float technology, knightmare combat remained a very ground oriented affair. The surprise attack on Fukouka base by the Lancelot during the attempted invasion of Kyushu years ago had proven that you could had a good chance of draining an enemy's batteries if they relied too much on high energy systems. Fukouka, despite the historical success of the Lancelot in critical battles, was the outlier and no general would have expected such an outcome. 'Realistically' Fukuoka should have been a drawn out conflict requiring a knock down drag out fight. It should have been months. Instead, Zero, and Suzaku Kurrugi had together shown up in seventh generation frames and won the battle in a day. No one had seen it coming.

The General in charge of the fleet didn't expect any such miracles. The first shots by the horribly outdated ships had been a series of two and half inch shells. Ironically the old coast guard cutter was a ship bought from its way from the scrap yards. It had been a stop gap measure while the Philipines had tried to buy upgrades of its military.

Five years wasn't near enough time. Of course no body, nationally at least, had the budget to really splurge on upgrade programs, at least in the Pacific. Britannian and the EU could afford to an extent, but that was a much more recent development. Neither Britannia or the EU were involved in this dispute either.

The general adjusted his helmet nervously. The Chinese Navy had never been all that, certainly not compared to the EU or Britannia which was odd considering they to had continental ranges to defend. Of course the Chinese defense strategy had always been one of scorched Earth. The EU and Britannia only indulged such plans when fighting in Africa.

This kind of insult couldn't stand. The initial attack had been uncoridinated, but the speed boats laden with explosives that hadn't been. If it had just been the initial burst of shells maybe this could have been avoided, Maybe the captain of that one ship, which had already been out of formation to start with had been disobeying orders, but it didn't matter now. "What is our status?" The speedboats laden with explosives were something unorthodox. Without a major conflict training and doctrine for non conventional threats, such as those employed by resistance groups had fallen in disuse. The techniques were drilled maybe every few months, which now clearly a major problem.

"We have offloaded the gun rus. They are in the water."

The General nodded, he could see that fact. It was on the ground where the battle would be decided today. Neither side had any real air assest that they could bring into play... officially. The Ikaruga-class ship was merely 'observing'. It was true that the ship might have been relaying certain bits of information, but was that not observing after all. Certainly he would have preferred the use of their hadron cannons, but it could not be helped. Just because the- the ship abruptly was filled with the sound of ringing of klaxons.

"In bound collision warning torpedoes in the water,"

PT boats most likely probably using one of the smaller islands as cover from sonar, submarines were unlikely and they had seen little but a handful of coast guard cutters. "Tell the knightmares to hurry up," The ships couldn't maneuver at this depth, they'd risk running aground, or hit their own knightmares. It was true the old gun rus were amphibious capable, but there was a limit.

"Counter measures deployed, detonations." There were a series of explosions across the surface, and then collossion warnings as the second wave of attack came. Shoulder mounted missiles from cheap little boats. Whomever was organizing these guys was good.

In the water, with the gun rus, the vibrations were like a thousand times worse. It simply just wasn't worth the cost, both monetary or from an effectiveness standpoint, to try and blow up the Gun Rus with the torpedoes. General Han Fei were already making the track to the shoreline at best possible speed so the only option was to get through the field of fire.

It was obvious the Philipine forces had some kind of foreign support. Outdated as the missiles, and torpedoes may have been they were were still French made, which meant a foreign supplier at some point in the supply. Outdated didn't however mean ineffective as one of the foilage covers gave way to a French built MM38 Exocet anti ship missile. The source became readily clear as the first of several fast attack missile boats spead out from the foilage cover.

They were by an large to late to get clear as hundreds of rounds from Chinese tertiary guns opened up, soaking the area in high explosive radio frequency detonated shells. Two boats went up in explosive fireballs immediately, while a third still managed to deploy another anti ship missile before crack in half from an overstressed hull.

It wasn't unheard of. The EU had sold much of its outdated stocks after the war, both as a part of the UFN encouraged draw down on arms, and to simply get rid of outdated systems. The newly independent Republic of the Philipines just happened to be in the market, and were UFN sanctioned buyers. Of course a handful of Excot missiles and some old Fast Attack Craft were one thing, even a single Gefjon disturber unit was another matter entirely. China had made damned sure, to the point it had been one of Li's final acts, to make sure all submarines equipped with the systems were firmly under Chinese control. That meant that outside of the Britannians, Japan, or possibly China that India was the only one likely to be able to produce the technology.

From the shore line Philipine controlled Gun Ru, distinguished by their blue color scheme lined up and waited. They'd have the advantage, well for a handful of bloody minutes. If the Chinese remaining surface ships could get in range they could attempt to bombard them.

-scene break-

Lelouch clicked the sattelite footage off. He'd shrugged off his double breasted coat earlier, at the very start of the meeting. Expecting Lihua to resolve this would be expecting too much. This was one of the few situation was conflicted about Li being dead. The Chinese general had been walking affront to Lelouch's ego. That had been in part because it'd been like the Chinese had taken him and Suzaku and some how managed to combine the two. The man had been a positively obnoxious nightmare both on and off the battlefield.

Naturally it had been idealistic for peace to last. Sooner or later a regional conflict would have flared up, but had Li still been alive... well this brazen stupidity wouldn't have happened. Of course if Li had lived longer there would likely have been other problems. Lelouch had no doubts about that. Li was dead though, and that was the truth for all its problems, and all the problems it spared him of having to deal with.

As it was though he wanted to throttle the entire continental delegation. India had its own problems independence from the Federation hadn't changed that, but it was the pacific rim that was the problem. China in the modern era had never been particularly keen on the navy. Of course had they been had their first series of Lihua's ancestors been interested it was likely Lelouch's ancestors would have quickly 'cured' them of such a notion.

Lelouch knew his history well, there was a reason he was the 99th Emperor of Britannia. Britannia might have dated its ascent to the defeat of ancient Roman invaders, but Richard von Britannia had been the first emperor in America, and the absolutism of the monarchy had often required military committment. The advent of mass produced fire arms meant the death of many young emperors during their conquests, and of course there was always the threat of assassination. The start of the Chinese modernization period starting in 1911 had occured while Britannia and Europe were too busy snapping at each other over Africa.

He had very good idea how his ancestors felt now. He wanted to throttle all of them. It was obvious why this was happening the Federation had managed to keep all the little small countries together, but now they were independent... and now China had shown a bit of teeth, and the rest were nervously watching their border, and squawking loudly. It was like he'd patched things up with the EU just for another fire to start somewhere else... and when he found whoever had supplied gefjon disturbers they were going to be shot...

All of that though was for later, for now he needed to deal with that matter at hand. A part of the major draw down under his regime had been the phasing out of older ships, and replacing them with air vessels. It had helped that he'd already been planning for the end of the war once Schneziel had shown his face. Once they'd taken Damocles it had been very easy to accelerate those plans to decomission ships and resettle people. It had been part of that where some people just disappeared from the records. Now though, "Nearest submarine task group?" Lelouch asked, a dozen ocean going supercarriers carriers that should have been plenty to cover the planet, especially during peace time. Britannia covered two continents in full twelve should have been enough to cover that and their island territories without a problem. In practice it covered the homeland pretty well, but no one expected to have to deal with this. The response was not what he wanted to hear, "Fine just forget it,"

"Forget it?" Cornelia hissed,

He didn't liked that tone at all, "Yes Cornelia forget it," He was already considering his other options. Lihua resolving this without exasperating the situation, by causing problems for at least one or more of the political groups involved in this cock up, was not going to happen with out some kind of interference. Kaguya probably couldn't fix this either, just because she was seen as too close to Lihua. There were solutions to this, but first they needed to stop the fighting.

They'd tried to simply give the order to stop fighting, but the Chinese had already landed. To add to that everytime some kind of agreement went into place it got ruined by someone breaking it. So simply ordering both sides to lay down their weapons wasn't going to work. In truth it was looking more and more likely they'd just have to wait till both sides ran out of ammo... or fuel.

"What about the UFN?"

Lelouch turned a calculating eye, "They're not really doing anything are they?" That Ikaruga-class all by its lonesome self wouldn't be able to do much anyway. "Perhaps you'd like to suggest a method they could be helpful."

"Ogi can organize humanitarian relief, he's actually good at it," Kallen wondered for a minute if Lelouch was really serious about his whole plan regarding peacekeeping.

He waved a hand, "Then go ahead and see if he can." He needed to talk to the European Council anyway transparency was a necessity to prevent things from becoming any more complicated. The idea of detente worked on open lines of communication after all. The Europeans were already familiar with his tactic of orbital insertion... especially considering he'd invaded Paris using it in the last war. Still it was the best tactic, there would be no way to see his forces approach, and no way to intercept, and with it he could deploy forces much larger than either side could bring to the battle.

Ogi though was another issue. Realistically Kallen had a point the UFN might not be able to keep the peace but their humanitarian budget did often get put to good use.

Cornelia at least had the decency to wait until Kallen was out of the room, "You have agents inside the UFN,"

"Of course not everyone took the coup well," Lelouch admitted, in all blutness admitting that killing Ogi would have been easy, if not particularly helpful to his goals, wouldn't have helped the situation. Even Kallen had been disatisfied with the sudden betrayal on the Ikaruga, but after everything was said and done it'd ended up being a festering cancer inside inside the Black Knights, and people wondered how Suzaku ended up dying. Those security mistakes hadn't been accidents at all, and that had been when Lelouch realized just how dangerous a bunch of rogue loyalist elements could be. "After the betrayal the disgruntled started to gather, without any real leadership. It was small groups here and there, it took time to reasert centralized authority."

She sniffed irritably, "The charismatic terrorist mastermind again?" There were times Cornelia wished they'd found Lelouch years ago, that he'd never been exiled, just so Britannia could have had him running their spy networks. "So what? How does having agents in the UFN help us, we could put elements on the ground."

"We could," It wouldn't be worth it, the Philipines would oppose a Britannian prescence just as much as a Chinese one, or a European one. There simply was too much of a historical animosity, and too much nationalist pride. The UFN that was a different story. The Philipines National Council honestly considered itself a part of the UFN as an equal member. It was an exploitable weakness in their sensibilities, finding out who was supplying them was rather important. "Given the surprising amount of hardware they have access to its better to keep a low profile until necessary."

Cornelia knew he meant the Gefjon technology, the missiles and the knightmares didn't mean anything to Lelouch, but the stealth technology. Rakshata's design was rugged, it had to be given the situations during the uprising. "Is it India?"

"Possibly, it could be Britannian as well, or even the UFN." The two sat there for several minutes it was possible, there were plenty of parties who were discontent over the resolution of the war, and the modern situation. There always would be. It was human nature after all, for all the people apart of one of the large camps there were plenty apart of fringe groups spouting ultranationalist ideas, or other notions that were beyond the mainstream. "A show of force though risks the misinterpretation that we favor one side over the other," It was precisely why lashing out immediately without determing all factors was open to repercussions... but waiting too long, Lelouch frowned, well that would have its own problems. "To add of course to our problems is that Jeremiah, and Anya are occupied in Southern Africa. Recalling them isn't an item I would like to enact at the moment," that and realistically Britannian simply had to many areas it needed to concern itself with protecting to risk directly interfering somewhere else, "much as I dislike having to work through Ogi's networks to get this done its better than the regular army..." Cornelia's army.

She got the subtext, but that wasn't the important detail, "Eventually you'll have to reform the Imperial Guard,"

"Have to?" He would, but admitting to having to do it grated on him, "I will eventually, the world is simply teetering on the edge right now for now simply integrating troops into a conventional alliance works, but yes eventually." Everyone needed stability right now, but life didn't always give you what one needed. "There is a UFN summit in Tokyo planned, it had already been on the books before Lelouch had selected to host the orbital discourse summit." One that Ogi and the UFN armed forces would be insistent on being in charge of security for, which was fine since it'd hopefully keep both sides from throttling each other. He certainly wasn't going to be able to keep the delegations in line here in Britannian without undue stimulus. That was just the way things were.

From a purely geopolitical world view both Royals recognized the problems that existed. Whether they wanted to admit it or not Kallen, who was already past the security check point down the hall got it as well.

Lelouch might have been acting like an ass, in her opinion, but then again Ogi was being just as bullheaded about working together with the Empire just as Lelouch was about working with them... of course Lelouch had an excuse. That whole 'you guys stabbed in the back just because my brother told you to' was pretty compelling as far as excuses to not like people went. That was certainly the way a large chunk of the population saw it.

There were a couple of Black Knights, that was to say UFN members, waiting in the outer lobby for her. Given the looks they were giving, and were on the receiving end of her timing was probably pretty good. Most, though not all, of Lelouch's Loyalist Black Knights had Imperial Guard identifiers of some kind, and well it made the members of the UFN peacekeepers distinctly uncomfortable.

Kallen rolled her eyes. Cornelia's Glaston Knights had been one thing, but the whole rivarly between factions was getting ridiculous. Where as Cornelia reforming the Glaston Knights hadn't really altered the strategic situation... well Lelouch's changes did. The Imperial Guard were reformed in all but name, and Ogi certainly wasn't going to take the loyalist factions well at all, and with good reason.

Some people figured that Lelouch was reforming the order to one up Ogi, and Cornelia, Kallen doubted that being the only reason. Lelouch had been able to supply uniforms, and organization to the Black Knights at the very beginning of the Rebellion, uniforms that were nearly identical to the supposed loyalists. The UFN armed forces uniforms had changed only a little in their own right, but not so much that you had to look the markings. Loyalists didn't wear the Britannian flag, or any national flag, where as UFN BK day uniforms had a UFN flag patch. No doubt Lelouch intended to make some philosophical bit of wittiness with the difference, but that wasn't important.

What was important was that Takashi, and Wen were getting glared down at by a pair of guys with Imperial Pins on their lapels.

"Knock it off guys," Kallen grunted, and they did. The two guys backed off and saluted, and all that military stuff... no it was all very military. The original BK had been paramilitary this was ... all the earmarks of a professional special forces... that was why the markings were familiar, "31st?"

"Yes ma'am,"

She rolled her eyes, Cornelia must have been thoroughly pissed at Lelouch over this. She, Wen and Takashi were outside when Noboru pulled up with the car, "Minami picked up on it a while ago actually," Noboru said after she told him, though he agreed that Cornelia probably had been mad about it." Back in the End War Lelouch had folded Royalist Britannian Special Forces together, which had been all put a meager collection of Special troops who had made the mistake of joining the noble uprising. Then he'd gone and divided them into new formations. Lelouch took all the best bits of the military and made sure they knew where their loyalty should be, or that was the idea at least during the war. "We're already planning for the next summit," That had been the UFN's principle job for the last couple years running security for the constant stream of summits.

She made a vague grunt in the back of her throat.

"We finally got eyes on Gottwald though," He continued on as he weaved through traffic on the way to the secure hotel where Kaguya was staying. Noboru didn't even seem to pay attention to her startled look, "yep him and the tyke bomb too."

Kallen's attention was now entirely on the discussion that was going on. It wasn't like there was anything else they could do about their present problems right now, but at least they knew where Orange was. Knowing where him, and Anya, were was a good thing, "Any technical info, I mean I'm sure Lelouch has given them both new frames?"

"Not that we've seen," Noboru answered, "Minami," and Ogi, "agree with that expectation, Lelouch has probably given them new knightmares, but we haven't seen any proof yet." The Emperor of the world had returned. His return was heralded by chaos, and more chaos followed at his heels. "Still its going to get worse before it gets any better."

There were grunts, and other acknowledgements of the truth of that statement as they continued to weave through Pendragon traffic towards the hotel.

-scene break-

Most people, or at least the one's responsible for Nunnally, probably wouldn't have assumed anything about the Royal Crest, after all it had been Nunnally who'd been the one it had been addressed to. Marriane vi Britannia had vanished from a secure hospital ward and hadn't been seen since, and it wouldn't have been that odd for Cornelia or someone else affiliated with the vi Britannia line to use it. It might have been inappropriate for other people to use it, but there were some who legally could, Lelouch's will had authorized Milly to, but the blonde had to her knowledge never done such a thing.

"You shouldn't have done it," CC berated, "What were you thinking?"

Marriane shrugged, "Lelouch really is a lot like his father, well a younger Charles, and without the annoying little troll for a brother constantly nagging him, but then he had you didn't he." She teased at her companion looking over the stony shore of the lake house. Truthfully she didn't mind the exile, certainly it was preferable to death, or imprisonment or some other equally bad punishment, but it did have its down sides. She didn't know whether Charles was... dead or what. She'd figured Lelouch was alive fairly quickly though. He'd fried the network, those ancient ruins they were gone now, or as gone as Lelouch's men could make them. He was thorough in his planning, just like Charles. Too much like him, but Nunnally was still her little girl.

"Thats exactly the problem!" CC protested irritably, "and now he's strutting around like," She stopped irritably, and Marriane wasn't sure what annoyed the immortal more about all of this, "and then you go and send his sister a letter, and now you want to visit?" The green haired immortal was exasperated. Visit after Lelouch had made his big return. CC had a reason to be exasperated, Lelouch was staying away to keep Nunnally out of this, out of all of this. For exactly the same reasons that he'd never told her about the Black Knights... if Lelouch caught them he'd be absolutely furious she was willing to bet all the pizza in the world for a whole year on it. Lelouch was going to string them up if they got caught. Marriane though wasn't going to listen to reason, but why did it have to be now of all times... oh realistically she understood why.

Marriane shrugged running a hand through her closely cropped hair, it was amazing how many people didn't recognize you when all you did was change your clothes and get a different hair cut, well both were rather extreme changes. Not that she really needed it in their little hideaway, but for shopping that was another story. "We're not going to get caught relax,"

"Cornelia, and Lelouch both will want us both locked up, and you want to go walking-" CC stared oh sure Marianne's geass was impressive, and more to the point useful for this kind of thing, but really...

The flash grinned, her geass might not have been the best for modern mechanized combat, but she made up for that in raw skill in a knightmare... and practice. She had plenty of practice on a modern- ish frame now too. "Wells thats the beauty of it," She presents another letter, marked again with the vi Britannia seal.

Marriane's geass allowed to overwhelm another's conciousness. It had limits. It was no where near the raw abusability that Lelouch's power of the king could wield, particularly because of its time constraints, but it was powerful.

"Are you going to risk it?"

There was always the chance that Lelouch was suspicious, and Cornelia certainly would be. Both of them knew about Geass as well, and there was always the chance they had some kind of system... well maybe. CC had no idea whether Lelouch could replicate the geass directorate's technology, and she doubted Cornelia could... but Jeremiah had a working device. Once upon a time Jeremiah could have, was her creature, but he'd marched to war with her son.

Ogi had stabbed Lelouch in the back, and the only reason Ogi was stil breathing was because Jeremiah hadn't managed to get his hands on him. Jeremiah Gottwald, Marquis Orange, was Knight of One. Jeremiah was loyal to the one true Emperor of the world... or whatever, but that was how it was.

CC wasn't so keen about risking that chance. It wasn't likely there were a whole lot of spares, but at the same time Lelouch had a habit of having prepared for absurd situations... and after Mao, and Rolo for that matter. CC also knew it was patently unlikely for Lelouch to make a contract with anyone.

All of the planning though stopped abruptly when the alarm went off. They were wide scale proximity alarms, good ones to. CC had taken them from Rakshata's facility before well the chaos of the requiem had been completely dispursed. It had helped Lelouch's contigency purged massive amounts of records, and listed tons of material as destroyed as part of post war disarmament. As a result it had been easy to add material to those lists, and walk, or rather drive away with the equipment. No body had noticed, or maybe people had just assumed that it was all part of some plan that they just hadn't needed to know about.

CC hadn't been one to not take precautions even if VV was dead... very dead... actually she'd never gotten around to thanking Cornelia for detonating the final charges that had buried the whole facility. Not that that had necessarily been what had killed VV for the final time, but it was as good a guess as any given the damage.

Lelouch had eventually had the facility dug up and then destroyed for good by one of the recently acquired warheads from the freshly taken Damocles Fortress. Lelouch had wanted nothing to remain of the Geass directorate. His Imperial Guard had made sure of it, and then moved on to the next battlefield in the war. That had all been years ago.

'He's reformed them in all but name' that was the critique that people made, but CC wasn't that nervous about them... per se. She was however moving very quickly on the hand held computer just in case this unexpected something was going to be bad.

Mariane peaked over her shoulder. Luckily the computer system took them directly to the sets of footage that was the cause for the alarm. "Doesn't look like Lelouch does it?" She asked.

"No probably not," CC agreed, though it probably wasn't much better. "Its not Cornelia either," That was not to say... "We must have slipped up somewhere."

Lelouch's mother nodded, "The Foundation does have a dearth of resources," It was a little hard not to with the patronage of two consecutive monarchs, of course originally Cornelia's support had been tenous at first. These days though well the large yellow and black helicopter heading their way.

He had always been totally insufferable at times, but Millie wondered if his self imposed exile off planet had actually made it worse. In a way he'd always been worse than how she'd known Cornelia had been when they had all been children. After Lelouch had left though, well Cornelia had been the one with the power to claim the throne, and Lelouch's loyalists hadn't challenged her position for whatever reason that had been. Cornelia becoming Empress of Britannia hadn't been popular with everyone, and Cornelia hadn't liked being questioned about her rule.

She sighed, Marriane vi Britannia and Lelouch's green haired girl had picked a great hiding spot tucked away from the world. Millie would admit that. "Take us down here," She instructed, "They'll be waiting for us," It'd been years since she'd seen CC, and even longer since she'd seen Marriane and the blonde wondered what kind of reunion this was going to be.

-scene break-


	15. Chapter 15 Bloody Tuesday

Helltanz's notes: Generic disclaimer (and this applies also in particular to PtB, and Dark Prince) I edited this chapter to remove a 1200 word scene because of this shit fest over here in the states. As it is though those kind of scenes are important to the story telling techno thriller war aspect of the story so just FYI some of those scenes for Arc 2 I'm not going to remove later on. That being said this is fairly realistic on the bad shit front of things when it comes to espionage, and behind the lines attacks so you're forewarned.

-scene break-

Lelouch stared at the disfigured skin of the scar on his chest. The Requiem memento... his eyes glowed in the dark. There was no need to conceal his completed geass here. The Black Knights Citadel may have been incomplete at the start of the war, but the realities of nuclear conflict ... and of course that the work was already paid for had resulted in its completion as the primary shipyard of Britannian in the continental homeland. The base was Cornelia's though it housed the facilities which produced her Aggravain, which were an interesting development to be sure.

Jeremiah was still in Africa of course, and of course the UFN was talking about that, but for now it was Britannia which was the center of his focus. Jeremiah being in Africa didn't affect that. As it was his Knight of One would be there for a while. A light flashed on indicating someone was proceeding through the security checkpoints... slowly he reached for the contacts. The glowing eyes unnerving Cornelia might have been useful, but that was a time and place for that, and now was not it.

It took Cornelia several minutes to finally get waved through the final security checkpoint, and she'd been Britannia's monarch for years now. Her brother was half sprawled across a sofa in the inner sanctum reading what another report was no doubt. His voice though caught her short, "Your adaption to the Gawain design family was impressive."

"What's it matter to you?" She groused taking the unoffered seat. Cornelia didn't expect him to order her to stand, pettiness was rarely on his agenda, but as of late didn't make him any less annoying at time. "Are you wasting time with something like that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Wasting time," There was a bit more edge in his voice, than he'd originally intended. "The Gawain was mine." Oh Schneziel might have built it, but it had been his knightmare. Schneziel though was another issue. "And you took it and built the Gareths, and I took them, and seized Paris in hours." There was pride in Lelouch's voice. The battle for Paris had been a military success on a magnitude rarely seen. With good reason the Gareths which had been in the hands of his Imperial Guard who had been both the scalpel and the hammer depending on the situation during the war. "Rakshata was terribly jealous of course,"

"It's outdated compared to your-"

A hand flicked, and he was standing. Lelouch would never have the broad body Charles possessed not now or ever. He'd always be lithe, but they shared a similar commanding force of presence, and personality, "And that is precisely the point," He put the file in her hand, "of course, after all our opposition is on the rebound desperately attempting to match our innate supremacy," He commented. Lelouch didn't buy into Social Darwinism, but if it helped get into Cornelia's head so what if he borrowed a phrase from Charles or two. As it was the UFN were working out new treaties with the Chinese, and the Indian states. Rakshata already had a wildly successful company to help develop things, which was problematic. She, by herself at least, wouldn't be able to figure out nuclear power, but knightmare design that was something she could do, and with three regional powers financing her that would be unpleasant, "And then there are the Europeans of course I'm sure sooner or later that will come to a head. For now I have rebels to deal with, which leaves you to prepare the army as your good at, and you have enough of my knights to be kept safe until yours have something more modern."

The reality was he was probably right. Inside the file was a data stick, and actual printed pages estimates... on nuclear systems. Sakuradite wasn't the only way, and there were more common elements you could use. There had been briefings about nuclear weapons, and of course without using Sakuradite, which had its own problems, there would be issues. Space would also marginalize concerns over destruction was also another matter.

It was Lelouch's holographic display that was more telling. When he'd dissolved the Area system, and subsequently put down the Noble Insurrection (or Jeremiah had) Lelouch had instituted a new form of direct rule with a caveat that allowed transition to self-rule by native population.

That had been wildly popular for self-rule reasons in realms that had known Britannia's rule for a generation or less. In the older colonies the move was popular for another reason, it was why they hadn't separated in full from the Empire after the fact. The military had been a presence during the war but economics was how Lelouch had set the foundation for good relations. Economic rebuilding on a massive scale, and well it didn't hurt he might have tweaked the history books issued to be a little more flattering.

"These are the most prominent Federal States in the Republic of India, notably Bombay here is the basis for Rakshata's laboratory complex." Lelouch remarked barely looking at the map of the Asian continent, "Lihua's factories in Northern China of course are also marked, and of course the production facilities on the isle of Honshu in Japan," In short the regions most tied to UFN knightmare research and development in the continent, but that wasn't all.

China had never been particularly naval minded, nor had India, and Japan's interest in rebuilding was nonexistent. In part that was because of airships, and now the prompting of space travel. One day airships would lead to spaceships, which would quickly transition to military vessels if they didn't start that way to begin with. In the wake of Schneziel's defeat it had been clear that Area 10 would leave the empire as well once things were settled. Indochina simply wasn't the same as older regions and they wanted a chance at independence from colonial powers, including China.

Cornelia had been hearing rumors though that Lelouch intended to re-annex, dressed up of course as voluntary re-admission, into the empire several of the older territories. Of course given that those same rumors had originally be back tracked to sources that weren't Lelouch's immediate staff the truth to them was dubious, especially given the UFN was talking about it the most. The EU Foreign Minister might have been talking about, but in truth it politically benefitted the EU not to object too much to the move if it happened. After all if Britannia was allowed to do it, why not Europe.

An hour later Cornelia was sitting several sub levels above the command center. Located in the heart of Britannia the shipyard was effectively untouchable, added to the fact that its slips were built under the protection of massive blast doors designed to shield against an attack by a nuclear weapon... in theory, it was one of the safest facilities in the world. "So did he give you the stuff. I'm proud of how you've managed to hold things together speech?" The knight of the round asked.

"I got a lecture about the Aggravain," Cornelia responded as she sorted through the files on the thumb drive she'd been given. It was a sidelining project obviously. Lelouch did want her to handle the military but it was clear he was already reforming the Imperial Guard given he was already moving to remove Special Operation Command from the normal hierarchy. The banner of Strength and Loyalty with a crown over the words had been hung from more than a few entryways, as had variations of the phrase each in different colors had. "What about you Nonnette?"

The other woman signed on to the terminal next to her, "Oh I thought he liked those, well I guess you did nick them from the Imperial Guard R&D program," She rapidly logged into to the Imperial Guard database, and turned the flat screen, "It's the Gywar," She announced pleased gesturing to the war machine presented in engineering wireframe. "It's not finished yet, but it'll probably be for you since I've since I've seen his." She laughed, "and it's certainly not for the red or green queens, and Jerry has this monstrous war machine of his own."

Cornelia scooted her chair over to look it over. Oh it resembled the Gawain, "does he have a mass production variant of this?" Well he wanted her to update the equipment her knights were using, and the probably planned on rolling out something better so why not jump ahead of his plan. Lelouch's true fancy, Cornelia knew, were ships, and space. They were what he called the future, and given the figures that one class of spaceship could mine a hundred thousand plus tonne's of material an hour he might just have a point... processing the material was vastly more time consuming but that was to be assuming. It at the same time wasn't stopping him from ordering more terrestrial shipyards in the Britannian homeland's Midwest. Eventually they would have to expand the shipyards, and make new ones. Lelouch was talking about new ones in orbit as well, but for political, and economic reasons ground shipyards were also on the docket.

Lelouch watched them both carefully, accompanied by one of his intelligence officers. "Telling her will not be easy." He muttered. The news was the absolute last thing he wanted to share. Letting Schneziel live had been one thing, but now he was either loose on his own, or in enemy hands. In truth he wasn't sure which of these the worst possibility was. Either way, he would need to tell her sooner rather than later. As if he didn't have enough to deal with. The question was to find out who took Schneziel, and where he was.

-scene break—

A Gloucester took its position "B5 here eight hundred meters out, L5 Anti Armor Gun ready!" The pilot announced over the radio," South Africa was not exactly the bleeding edge of military hardware. It had never had been, but a solid supporting industry had existed during its long tenure as an Area. Building support vehicles like armored vehicles like APCs was a vital military asset to a military force. It was also certainly also true that you had to equip infantry to do things that a knightmare or a tank couldn't handle.

Jeremiah surveyed all beneath him. The Emperor's plan was fairly mundane at this stage. In truth Africa, this far south at least, was unlikely to be terribly threatened by Europe. India, and China might have business interests in the region, but revitalized or not after the Eunuchs had been deposed the latter weren't terribly eager to cross this far in force. Economics though bored Jeremiah and the Defense Force's training exercise was only a partial alleviation of that boredom.

A man stepped in beside him, "Second battalion is crossing the live fire line now," He announced as the digital display confirmed the same information. The live fire proving ground was a massive hundred kilometer stretch of territory near the old Free State. It even involved stretching into the Drakensberg Mountains for training infantry in alpine operations. Turning the former colonial troops into what Lelouch needed them to be was going to be a pain in the ass. Even more when he'd have to do it while having the whole world scrutinize his every move, but Jeremiah was always up for a challenge.

Completely retraining the conscripts who were originally slated to graduate in a few weeks was going to be a pain in the ass, and that was even taking into consideration it would only be a select handful of them. Sooner or later the UFN would piece together that the graduating conscripts were being divided into two separate groups, and the smaller section were being funneled to Imperial Militias for Peacekeeping. Jeremiah wasn't immensely pleased that most of his new troops had barely even seen a knightmare up close, and a handful hadn't even seen one at all. Integrating green boys with experienced soldiers was going to be a right mess.

"How long do we have?" One of the regimental colonels asked. Cornelia might have controlled the Army, heart and soul, but the Imperial Guard had been Lelouch's creation. Lelouch was spreading his surviving regiments, and the ones he was reconstituting, around. There were other problems though... politically especially.

Jeremiah made a show of gritting his teeth, "Less than I'd like," He spat. The EU had already announced a proposed restructuring of several of their major industrial firms, and proceeded to layout the plan for an EU facility at L1. While it was still a pipe dream, and existed only on the drawing board the European Hyperion Project was the first, highly, publicized non Britannian initiative. Which naturally would force the UFN to fast track their own initiative. "The Empire will have to fast track our modernization initiative," which meant people clamoring for the Emperor's focus, "and..." Jeremiah stopped as the harmonic rattling began. All eyes turned towards the sky as the massive ships descended. "Have them begin the drills of loading their equipment into the ships."

Each landing ship might have resembled the assault ships that during the last war had leaded the final assault on Frankfurt. In fact they were effectively identical to those ships, save paint scheme, and the ones that had been used in other orbit to surface landing assaults. Even after six years there hadn't been any need to truly change the design that had been procured from Schneziel. Eventually they'd have to be replaced, but that would be later.

Jeremiah Gottwald, the Knight of One, left behind the assembled officers. Lelouch was right of course eventually the war was going to come. Even the EU wasn't sure where it was going to go from here, and only the Emperor's abrupt return had quieted dissent in the Eastern EU. It had done nothing of course about the colonial fringe of the EU, but then why would it. Lelouch's War Preparation plans were already undergoing distribution to regional commands. The Army, and assorted Armed Forces could prepare but logistics were Lelouch was putting his focus.

... it was a colossally bad idea... Milly knew it, CC knew it and the only one who didn't seem to recognize that this was a bad idea was Marriane herself. Jeremiah was preparing troops for the inevitable conflict of what was sure to be a nuclear age... and they were calling him up. Lelouch or Cornelia would have been irate, but Jeremiah wasn't. That didn't make him any less confused though about this. "Lady Ashford," It took him a moment longer to greet the green haired immortal witch... and then ... the former Empress Marrianne.

"We've rendered the orange speechless," CC murmured, and grunted as Marianne elbowed her in the ribs in a 'be quiet' gesture.

-scene break—

Kaguya wanted to groan. The major news networks had been going on about the EU's new Hyperion initiative declaration for more than a week... and current intelligence put that proposed design as very similar to some of the discarded plans from the Toromo Institute records. As if that wasn't enough Lelouch, and Cornelia had taken a long weekend, which no one could adequately explain to her.

Kallen couldn't even explain it to here. "All I know is they left Thursday morning," and it was almost lunch time on Tuesday now. So the question was where were they, and why. That the EU were planning something based on Toromo files wasn't that much of an issue, it was more that they were pressing ahead so soon. Rakshata yawned, whether from being bored, or just from legitimately being tired from another all-nighter.

"Well its not as if we're much further," She commented. The modified Pyramid hull was well under way to completion but the additional lift section was another matter entirely.

Ohgi grimaced. The standardization of the Ikaruga-class had been one thing, and well the cruisers had become the back bone of rebuilding Japan's industry, but even they hadn't been on this scale. There wasn't any word on a definitive launch date, except sometime in April, which some of the other scientists still said was too soon as it was. Just last week though Ohgi had laid out precisely why they couldn't afford to wait. The pictures of a HV Light Dock system floating over Guam accommodating three ships had been enough to light a fire under accounting, and the political backers who supported the Black Knights. "What are we going to do about this then?" There were too many things going on. Even Kallen couldn't explain where and why Lelouch and Cornelia had disappeared off to. The latest intelligence from the EU was giving Tokyo a clearer idea of about evolving KMF programs in the second power bloc.

"What can we do?" He muttered, "Rakshata is still putting those last touches on the demonstrator for the knightmare." The idea was for the moment to make a stop gap. There was no telling how far the EU were going to take their program. Evidence suggested that they were favoring armor, and heavy conventional weapons. "We've got them beat a close quarters, we think," Unlike with the old Daimler-Benz Panzer Hummel though there was a clear capacity for melee if need be. Nothing quite to the extent of Aggravain that Cornelia had demonstrated recently, but that was to be expected. The EU could have reproduced MVS weapons, but for the moment they were choosing not to. Ironically when the war did break out the thermal weapons that the Djinn, and Avatar series war machines used utilized the same technology as common EU knightmare melee weapons. That those same weapons were utilized onboard the Morganna as well did little to help rumors of collaboration between vi Britannia, and the EU.

The chairwoman sighed, "Well I would hope we can encourage a detente between all involved parties, but for now go ahead and see about the intelligence we have." Noboru saluted as Ohgi, and Minami left the room. "What can you tell me Kallen?"

The red head sighed, and waved her hand at the window, "Lelouch up and left without a word, as far as I know Cornelia was supposed to go with them. Gottwald's supposed to be training troops down in Africa, and he's got Anya with him, but we knew that. Lelouch's Knight of Five is supposed to be heading to Malaysia, or at least that's what I heard,"

"That's not good," Kaguya admitted, "The truth is Cornelia is more likely to support a return to territorial ambition than I'd like." Cornelia ultimately supported a policy of Imperialism, and expansion of Britannia, by force of arms if necessary. "An invasion of Japan isn't likely, but that in itself may not help us." Not with popular support for Zero being an issue. Then there were the reports from the EU... they were already alarming, but "Britannia's draw down of its armed force most involved putting things in storage." In truth a lot of larger weapons of war, such as ships, or even tanks had simply been stored, with older equipment being sold off to newly independent nations at bargain rates. "So did the EU," Mind you that had been to a lesser extent as they had lost the last war to Lelouch, but even then a sizable amount of material had survived. "If either went to war footing, they could reactivate thousands of tons of material rapidly," which would of course force the other to do the same... then they'd be back at brinkmanship. That was the last thing she wanted.

"We need to find Lelouch maybe negotiate a reactivation of some of the decommissioned air ships, demilitarized of course." Talks of an Outer Space Treaty had already fallen through. Britannia would never ratify it, and their population and sphere of influence made the point moot to try and raise it at a general assembly... not with Lelouch back. "and try and keep him from focusing exclusively on Britannia's sphere." She paused, as Kallen was a knight of the round, she probably shouldn't be asking, but "The new frames are going to need to be tested," The pilots were going to have get used to the new systems obviously, "If we could find Nagisa-san this would be such an issue.-"

"But since we have no idea where she is I'm the best pilot available. Does Rakshata plan to make any new modifications to the Gurren?" As it turned out Rakshata wasn't, for once, the actual plan was to finish the research she was working on and start designing a new Gurren. "That'll be good it might give us a chance to learn things from Nonette's frame, or even Jeremiah's Knightmare," In truth she had yet to see the war machine. "But there probably both nuclear powered,"

Kaguya nodded, "I don't think Lelouch would just hand over one of his reactors." That was the kind of thing that might make catching up so much easier.

-scene break—

A couple hours later Ohgi was taking his coffee looking through the latest pictures. There wasn't much to do about Lelouch and he knew it. There wasn't much he could do about the European Space program. He could however prepare for the knightmares. Conventional ground forces, and even regular armies would be a lot easier to prepare for planning wise. Kallen could handle training the pilots on the new machines too.

Tamaki leaned back in the office chair that he'd taken without any prompting, and was busy spinning as he waited for his laptop to load... stupid lag. "Finally!" He grunted, "So Rakhshata thinks this new stuff will help. See this," Tamaki was already pressing a finger to the larger flight pack, "It is based off of the Air Glide system we normally use, but this new power system will let us stay flying longer, and accelerate better."

"Yeah, bolt on light weight composites, extra weapons it should help." Sugiyama remarked, of course it'd take weeks to retrofit even a handful of New Days with these attachment systems. There were concerns about the extra weight straining the supports of the frame, leading to extra maintenance, but if it even the odds even a little bit Ohgi was willing to take it. The biggest benefit was most the systems weren't actually terribly radical. Detachable rapid reloadable missile pods were nothing new, as Britannia and the EU had used them well before the Black Rebellion had begun. The flight system modifications though were a lot more in depth. "We're still only going to get a two three hours max of flight time, and chances are they're going to be faster."

Minami turned to his coworker, "Probably, but that's not going to be that much of an issue. They're not jet fighters. They're just not that aerodynamic. If we pick where we fight, and maximize cover we'll be better off. Speaking of Rakshata has the test prototype ready for demonstration if you want to go see it boss."

"That's sounds good, if she ready for the tests lets go on." Chances were she was, and probably poured a number of sleepless nights on preparing the knightmares for the test. Ohgi lead the way to the lobby via the elevator. It dinged open just in time. The television screen had just now flashed with an emergency interruption. Ohgi caught the faintest flashes of thick black smoke on the screen rising from a skyscraper. He didn't have time to make out the location, or even any other details as time seemed to slow down. Shouting blurred as security detachment personnel rushed forward to the front entrance. One bang, from a handgun, was eclipsed by a much larger shattering explosion. A rattling, and then the glass blew outwards.

Kaname Ohgi's final coherent thoughts before being knocked unconscious, were surprisingly coherent, but it probably had to do with the fact he was up the interior stairs when the blast detonated. Traitors, someone must have brought the explosives through the security checkpoint or even the armory. Lelouch, he had to be the one.

It made sense to suspect the emperor. After all he'd been missing for almost a week now. Ohgi just regretted not being able to order the mobilization. This wasn't even the first attack, or the second, but in a minute it was all over the news. First across eastern Asia, and then joining other attacks worldwide.

Rogue agents might have been popular literary themes, but nations hated dealing with them. It made them look incompetent. Losing control of a loose cannon was almost as bad as losing your grip on a calculated methodical killer. It would take Lelouch almost ninety minutes before the transmission, about the attack in Tokyo, reached him. In that time the Gurren, along with the bulk of the Black Knights', those aligned with the UFN, knightmares had already scrambled.

The Manhunt had just begun, but already finger pointing and accusations had begun as soon as the press had gotten word of the first strike.

-scene break-


	16. Chapter 16 Over the edge

Helltanz's notes: My beta seems to be MIA so I'm going to post this, and then when they get back to me I'll replace it with the beta-ed version. So excuse any mistakes if you will, thanks ahead of time.

-scene break-

Ogi looked around the hall. He could remember walking down this hall, he'd done it plenty. This was Tokyo after all. He couldn't remember why he was here. Unsteadily he looked around turning and turning, and turning wondering if he was going to fall. Something was wrong so he kept walking down the hospital hallway, and it eventually came to a waiting room.

Then he caught sight of the date. No, he told himself, that was wrong. It was all wrong. Kanami Ogi stumbled into the wall of the New Tokyo General Trauma Surgery ward. Originally built in 2014 to service the Britannian population of the Tokyo Concession it had been touted as one of the most advanced intensive care facilities in Asia. It had been here Prince Clovis's autoposy had been performed, not that an autopsy had really been needed given the readily evident cause of death. It would also be here that months later Princess Euphemia would be brought for treatment of her fatal gunshot wound.

This hospital had been appropriated by Japanese forces after the liberation of Japan. Some of the Britannian doctors had stayed on, even if most had done so to tend to the still large Britannian population of Tokyo. What was commonly called the Ascension war came and with it the Battle for control of the Sky Fortress Damocles. Li hadn't died here.

Li had died surrounded by well wishers, and friends, as well as politicians in a hospice in the Chinese capital. There was someone who had died here not long after the Zero Requiem though, a person who'd been vitally important to the Japanese people during the rebellion. A person who after the country had finally been liberated should have assumed a key position in whatever government was formed in Japan.

Kyoshiro Todoh had passed away on cool spring morning at 9:17 am all attempts to revive him had failed. He'd been pronounced dead at New Tokyo General's Intensive Trauma ward not long after Lelouch had died. The 'friendly' papers had spun it as his warrior's soul passing on to follow their great leader in the aftermath. Todoh had died with his reputation from the resistance shielding him from the debacle that had tainted the BK after Diethard's broadcast. The official story was that Todoh had died of complications from a wound sustained during the war. No one could be sure what his final words had been because he'd been put on a respirator days before he slipped uncouncious, and then finally passed on.

Ogi gripped the guide rail as he watched them wheel out Japan's last great hero. This couldn't be real, which was what he'd told himself repeatedly when it had happened. Kaname Ogi snapped back to the land of the living inside New Tokyo General as a nurse adjusted his pain medicine.

"Oh your awake,"

"Ah Noboru," Ogi fumbled for the coffee the man offered him, "What happened?"

The Black Knight frowned, "Two bombs went off, one went off in the car deck, but the other one went inside the main lobby. Your wife's in the waiting room."

"What happened? Who did this?' Ogi asked more insistently after sipping the coffee.

The other man shook his head, and Ogi repeated the question, so he answered. "We don't know," It was the truth too, even Lelouch sitting in orbit of the planet didn't know who the culprit had been when the bombs had gone off across the world. "at first we thought maybe it'd been Lelouch, but when there were no Knightmares descending from the sky to wipe us out we kinda guessed that it wasn't him."

"You haven't got any leads?"

"We've got too many leads to chase down." The other man remarked, "and Kaguya has us running ragged with this Asian Sphere thing she's pushing."

-scene break-

An autocannon round pinged off the angled, dark blue, 'breastplate' of the knightmare. The attacking Panzer Hummel exploded violently as the thick short ranged missile slammed into it. Both knightmares were European in make, but the old panzer was just no match for the newer Wild Goat. The other Panzer Hummels on the field weren't having any luck either. The goat was larger, and more heavily armored and that larger size let it incorporate heavier weaponry, which was saying something, because for a fifth generation frame the Panzer was rather heavily armed.

Both knightmares had design similiarities, though the Britanian influx on Knightmare design was readily clear even though the standard 15 cm anti knightmare Rifle was based on a European design. It was distinct step up from the older 10.5 cm, or the later 120mm that Late, Ascension War, Hummel's had been equipped with in an attempt to match the advent of shielded KMFs employed by the Imperial guard. The Wild Goat standard rifle could be fitted with an eighteen round magazine, which while heavy was a useful advantage in combat.

Overall though it wasn't much of a fight. The goat was more modern, bigger, better protected, even slightly faster thanks to continued development of technology even during the comparatively slow after war years. Really the best the older hummel's could do was take pot shots behind cover, get lucky, or hope to exploit the local area to do something. In this situation the Goat's larger size, was both to its advantage and a disadvantage. Even so the new knightmare was precisely the kind of refinement to readily existing technology that would make it popular with down to earth commanders.

About half of the EU Rapid Reaction Force, who were just arriving on scene, turned down the corner to basically be glorified spectators as the Wild Goats dealt with the Panzer Hummels. Hell the entire RRF was still equipped with Panzer Hummels. Created as a part of a classified research initative as they were the Wild Goat had not been planned to be publicized until their production models had been delivered to far more units than they were at present.

Both rebels and, which ever classified branch of the Joint EU Military Command, or National Military Command, the newer frames belonged to were roughly mechanized battallion sized. In short if this kind of fighting spread into the civilian portion of the city's dock they could do a massive amount of damage in collateral in a very short window of time.

For a major city that was precisely what the EU wanted to avoid. Case in point were what happened to one of the waterfront side warehouses when a burst of autocannon fire from a Wild Goat's Knightmare scale machine gun went wide. The warehouse exploded nicely into confetti sized bits as the HEI rounds went off. The Hummel didn't wait to try and stop that from happening to his own mech, but the Hummel had always had a weakness towards close quarters.

The European's mass production fifth generation had accomplished self well when it had fist debuted, but as long as you could get close enough those deal big guns were a lot harder to use effectively. With the increasing trends towards armor, and of course the advent of energy shields, the machines guns also saw a drop in effectiveness.

Lelouch clicked off the footage, that had been some time ago. He'd watched it repeatedly, the scowl never quite fading. The events of a couple of weeks ago had critically undermined attempts to slow disarmament, which was oddly convinient for certain elements of the EU Military. That the attacks had been so carefully coordinated spoke of at least one, most likely more, high level traitors. Either way the attack at the EU Naval Facilities in Marseille had been handily repulsed, which in the long run meant little. The attack had still gotten the world's attention, which had probably been the point all along. The tactical response of the EU regimental commander did give an insight into the new EU warmachines though.

The warmachines would be a definite problem. They were solid heavy kmfs, and would be exceptionally dangerous to his Djinn in anything but close combat, which was ironic. The Avatar series would be better off, with their heavier energy weapons at least. It didn't change the fact that technological progression meant... gods Lelouch would have loved to have a handful of current KMFs during the rebellion.

Either way until the EU could vastly expand their aerial warship fleet, and particularly with something that could break orbit with a complement the fighting looked to be a prologned one. As it was they'd be playing cat and mouse with the rebels, but then perhaps that was the point. It was relatively convinient that slavic separtists would have picked now of all times to come out of the wood work and start attacking. Then again that would be too easy to write this off as a conspiracy simply because it was a convinient response.

The current situation was going to be an issue either way. Lelouch glanced at the Executive Intelligence Officer, "How is Ogi precisely?" By all reports the bombing of the Tokyo headquarters had been a rather miscalculated flop of an attack. At least as far as attacks went with a variety of conditions factored in. As far as the attack went most the damage was cosmetic to the build, though with a massive number of injured.

"He's not going to be able to walk without a thorough round of physical therapy, but he's already reassuming his normal duties." At Lelouch's bland look the IO continued, "Thats to say he's already pushing for a UFN intervention into the situation in Eurasia."

Of course he was, because gods forbid the UFN not do something about the clusterfuck that was coming out of eastern Europe. Then again there was a good chance Ogi was just going stir crazy from being confined to bed for so long, and not being able to do anything about the attacks. As it was it didn't matter. Whoever was responsible had basically gotten away with it scot free, which was why Lelouch had initially suspected geass after the evidence was accounted for, but that was looking, unfortunately, increasingly unlikely.

Lelouch's main man in Beijing saluted, "Development of the new Knightmare system is on schedule, but I have reservations over a number of shared border areas with the EU, particularly given existing tensions." the holographic projection activated shifting into a room consuming map of the continent. Dozens of pinpricks, "We've confirmed an increasing number of Panzer Hummels, and more concerningly," A new image appeared Uralvagonzavod's 7th Generation mass production knightmare, which was a little too convinient for a frame that had only been, officially, in full production for just over a year now. "the prescence of machines that shouldn't be anywhere near the border."

"That is a problem," and far too soon for the UFN lead knightmare program to be anything useful if things went sideways. Unfortunately this was probably going to be one of those situations where there were already plans in place and they'd be forced into a reactionary stance. Contrary to the worst fears, and estimates of hostile powers organizing orbital insertions was not something that was easy to do at the drop of a hat. Lelouch had always kept that information close to his vest during the war."The border is long, but we could prepare to land. There are only so many targets they'd pick when they choose to attack." Kings should lead by example. It had been a tenant of Lelouch's philosophy that had been used to justify Cornelia assuming the throne as something other than the Army supported it. Behind the scenes Lelouch had encouraged his political supporters to accept this. "We'd need an invitation."

The Chinese official bowed, "An invitation will be issued as soon as we know that the attack is underway." Lelouch nodded. Between this and the Western European frame he was wondering how many factions were vying for influence inside the EU. The EU had grown over its history an ideology of French Dominance had faded to be replaced with an ideology of opposition to Britannia as the industrial age had begun. Both Industrial powers had rushed for resources, and the wars helped keep the EU together as opposed to falling into infighting. Britannia's wolves were no longer howling at the gates, and China was a shell of what it had been a quarter of a century ago.

With the Chinese official gone Lelouch turned to his subordinate, "Ah I must admit the reports on European frame development are nice." Britannia's General Staff had used the phrase 'a distinct refinement over their previous systems', but Lelouch liked to avoid using terms like dignified when describing war machines. "However I do believe you said something about armored vehicle development?"

"Yes my lord, tanks, IFV, APCs, modernizations for all."

The Emperor frowned, well it had been unavoidable he supposed. This had been bound to happen eventually. "Well that can't be helped, and air power?"

"Ground assets seem to be the current priority."

Well that was a little bit of a relief... he supposed.

-scene break-

Tamaki leaned his chair back as he waited for Mamoto, and Kurosawa to show up from the technical briefing. The technical briefing he was technically supposed to be at. Not like he wanted to listen to briefings about the so called 'Vincent III', which was really just a slightly modernization, and variation of the current Vincent II, with a greater emphasis on modular attack packs. Hell in Tamaki's opinion it wasn't even worth calling it the III, and besides the machine had been known about for months as it was well before Lelouch had shown back up. It was thus in Tamaki's opinion they shouldn't even have bothered with the modifications to the standard Britannian mech, which had been in service since the last war. It would have been completely different if the briefing had been on the Aggravain, or so Tamaki told himself.

In truth Tamaki was hardly the only, just the most vocal, about having to attend such. Lelouch had founded the Black Knights primarily through appropriating resistance groups, even counting the JLF veterans, most hadn't had previous military service. Most people could manage interest to willingly attend Knightmare briefing sessions things like IFVs, or tanks or other mundane military equipment got far less interest. On the opposite the briefings on the Pendragon had had record numbers for attendance just because it was a brand new capital scale ship.

"Eh whats up guys?"

Minami sighed, exasperated, "Damn it Tamaki you were supposed to be at the meeting."

"Meh, relax guys the Vincent can't compete with our knightmares, and besides we know all about them already." Neither statement was entirely accurate particularly since the Britannian Army had enough Knightmares to, in theory, swamp any UNBK Force deployed in Britannia's proper territorial boundaries. Not that there was any chance of either of those things happening, ever, or at least any time soon.

He rolled his eyes, "Thats not the point, its knowing what the other guy has." Minami grabbed a chair and wheeled it around, and lowered his voice. "Look we still don't know how those bastards managed to pull that off. That was Zero-grade shit when it came to preparation. People don't just decide that at the drop of a hat."

"So what do we do?" Tamaki shrugged, "Cause last I checked we didn't have a clue who pulled those bombings off, and other than the EU being shifty bastards we've got nothing." The EU knew something that they weren't sharing, but no amount of talking, and trying to get it out of them since the attacks had gotten them to fess up. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Minami dropped a packet on the table. Now technically briefings were supposed to leave the meeting, but it was okay he figured. "We're supposed to be preparing. Okay so the EU is hiding something, and Lelouch is back, which is why we're helping the Chinese, and the Indians arm up, if this shit goes sideways we need all the frames we can get. If a real war-"

"A real war, yeah because last time wasn't a real war." Tamaki interjected, "okay so I get it Britannia could throw a bunch of knightmares at us, so could the EU. So we have to work with the other guys in the neighborhood," He grunted picking up the folder and flipping it open. Nothing he didn't know before Britannia good at melee, EU not so good at melee.

Seeing his disinterest Minami rolled his eyes, "Keep reading," It wasn't like he disagreed the reports always started out with the general summation of facts that everyone already had heard a dozen times before. Half the bullpen turned around at Tamaki's outburst a few minutes later, while the rest just played it off... such things happened.

"Thats, thats a lot of people, thats a lot of mecha too." Maybe he should have gone. Everybody had heard how Kaguya was pressing the security and technology development with China, but that many engineers from New Fuji Heavy Industries, and 'letting' China reopen and repurpose, or rather upgrade might be more accurate, the Gun Ru lines in Inner Mongolia. "Is the Hi- chairwoman really sure about this," He'd almost called Kaguya hime, which was pretty common, but not something you were supposed to do inside the office, just to avoid setting anyone off. "I mean,"

Minami shrugged, "The guys in accounting say its actually a pretty good deal, the zaibatsu guys go over there, and China will be sending plenty of guys to handle construction over here. Its good for both countries." Some of the others nodded listening in, it'd been the same during the meeting. At first sending that many engineers, and personnel seemed a bit much, but reconstruction was a pretty important matter. Any help that wasn't Britannian would be good, just because it ducked over that sensitive issue of what had happened over the last generation for Japan... of course right not the Black Knights had other issues.

Ever since the attack Ogi had been on edge, and it wasn't just because of the physical therapy. The whole office knew he'd been visiting Todoh's grave a lot. Once or twice a year might have been one thing, even normal. Todoh had been a major political figure for Japan even dead. There was a point when visiting the dead became macabre, and Ogi had crossed that a while ago. No body could even say what the issue was, because no body else was acting like this. All they knew was Ogi had come home from the hospital, and he'd been silent as the grave. The monday after he came home from the hospital though he'd been at headquarters barking orders, and it'd been like this since. Japan had gone through plenty of changes in the aftermath of the war, and rebuilding had involved social changes as well, but Ogi's change?

Saying it was dramatic was an understatement.

"Whats Ogi got there?" Tamaki asked, "I mean I didn't miss anything important right?" The slacker asked as he watched Ogi fiddle with the projector.

Minami shook his head, "I don't know, nothing else was supposed to be on the books for today." Then again this wouldn't be the first time since the attack Ogi had kept something off the schedule and calling a meeting at the last minute.

-scene break-

Colonialism, that was to say the Colonial Policies of both the EU, and Britannia, were the primary cause of the World Wars. It had also encouraged its share of colonialism from other minor powers as alliances jockeyed for influence. The advent of the present dynasty in China's found allowed them to jump into the game. While they'd never shattered India's native rule they had suceeded in installing puppet regimes that kowtowed to the Vermillion city, likewise China had frequently butted heads with Russia who'd always been at the fringe of the EU.

The seventh generation of knightmares had begun with the belief that such frames would almost certain be high mobility units. Just as the fifth generation, up until the release of the Panzer Hummel, had proscribed that 5th generation frames in pursuit of the anti-kmf role would emphasize melee capacity. Post seventh generation frames did tend to be faster than older models, but the defining trait of them was the idea of specialization. With the sixth generation dozens of new technologies started to be pioneered and these matured under successive generations. When people talked about new knightmares most did think about speedy machines.

Speedy a Gun Ru was not. It wasn't slow, but the machines were not agile. They were however stable so with proper gunnery support they made decent improvised artillery support if you didn't have actual artillery systems available. It was that usability that explained the devestation throughout the border town... not that that was entirely the fault of the Gun Ru detachment who was engaged in fighting. The local garrison was doing its level best, which wasn't really up for this kind of fighting.

When the Panzer Hummel had first rolled out it'd been a nightmare on the battlefield. Even during the Ascension war after Lelouch had taken the throne they'd been dangerous enough when employed properly. The A2 variant, more commonly known as Late Panzer Hummels or Ascension War Hummels, were even worse news because they'd been introduced in 2018 to counter, or attempt to, Britannia's relentless advance. The most notable change was the replacement of the 10.5 cm gun with Rheinmetal's larger 120mm version, and changes to the body structure, which eliminated the 'anemic stomach' appearance of the early Hummels. The fact the knightmare accomadated missile, or mortar systems on its back as part of the update was intended to further help it survive against the advent of shielded knightmares.

The advent of the Hummel A2 however had its downsides, and besides the fact it was heavier, Xingke had managed to acquire several before the Damocles Disaster. Oh China had quickly started intending to switch to human designs, like the Akatsuki, but the A2 had inspired a retrofit, and later refit of Gun rus with larger caliber weapons, including similiar missile and mortar pods on the back, which did reduce to the point of negligible amphibious capacity on the new models.

Mortars were cheap though, and effective, which made it a cheap way to 'favor' commanders who couldn't be supplied imported knightmares. "Where is our support?"

"We were only able to raise the regional headquarters for a moment, our AAA systems are tied down in the foothills." The radio operator announced, before shouting a little too late warning.

At roughly the same height as the Gawain, and a bit more massive Uralvagonzad's mass production knightmare frame took the lessions from the Mk3 A2, and its post war A3 streamlined successor, and applied them to an updated frame with further. It also added melee capacity as the glowing red melee weapon came down on the barrel of one of the mortars. Still the Russian frame had made a mistake in his choice, closing to melee range for the kill? Even as ammo cooked the Gun Ru's guns rippled through the morning mist in the foothills of the battle ground.

Even a nearly 8th generation frame didn't do so well against point blank fire massed like it was. The gun ru's auto cannons it might have been to shrug off this close... maybe if it was straight across the heaviest torso armor belt, but it wasn't just the auto cannons. The Russian mech didn't so much as explode, as the shells impacting it, and the ones cooking off, just blew the war machine into several pieces.

"Box them in, if we can bracket them with fire we can take them out!" The lieutenant shouted assuming command, "Divide into fire teams," It'd work for the defenders, because that attackers just didn't feel the need to try something like that. Why would they, after all it was apparent who had the equipment advantage.

Seventy miles above the surface of the planet, and rotating fast around to position itself a Black Knight Light Dock was moving into position. It majorly reduced stealth capacity but at this point that wasn't really an issue since a fast orbital descent would was impossible to hide anyway. Within half an hour the Chinese border radar had flipped its shit, as had the Russian operators on the other side's radar installations.

It was entirely possible to do a slow descent that didn't light up military radar, but it required carefuly adjustments and took hours to transistion between surface to orbit, or orbit to surface. It was the kind of thing that made for good stealth attacks, not the thing you did when responding to an attack. Lelouch could afford unsubtle in this case.

"Final descent phase initalized." Oscar 2 reported over the radio, "We've burned off most our speed, and our course is steady."

"Roger that Oscar 2, we're updating your NAVCOM now with current way points," Command responded back, "Be advised Russian Plato-class had been spotted in the area. No word on intentions at this time."

"Affirmative command, Oscar 2 TOT seven minutes." Theoretically they could have punched out of the landing craft from further up, but it would have meant the knightmares built up additional heat for no appreciable advantage. It was why 'drop ships' were used for these kind of maneuvers. Also it kind of helped the 'droppers' were armed. Not that an armed drop ship would do much in a direct shooting match against a Euro Plato-class, or emplaced AAA systems.

The Russian, local, Radar Control had been squealing for the better part of the hour to the Slava Federation knightmares, well before the dropships were visible. Chinese command had been doing the same, but neither really knew what to expect.

Sergei's avionics package warned him about the dropship closest to his position, and he knew enough about Ascension War tactics to know his squad was probably about to fight hadron armed Gareths, or worse. So when his squadmate's knightmare exploded from enemy fire he knew to order the rest of his men to satuarate the hell out of the enemy position.

Stupid Britannian Knightmare and their God damned shields.

Though smaller than the Eon, which had supplanted them the frames were still larger than the Galahad. Lelouch would have deployed his newer Eons had he been able to spare them, but logistics was a bit an issue, and this whole thing had come up far to quickly to expedite such a material transfer. Still it was the issue of pitting an eleventh generation assault frame against something three generations below it.

Ural's design classed as an Assault weight frame as far as ratios went. Not that everyone agreed on those ratios. What this meant it practical terms was that an assault could kill mediums by the bushell but two assaults against each other and it boiled down to skill and equipment. The Ural would have been a good match up against the medium weight Vincent, and certainly did well against Gun Rus however modernized.

"Pull back, and fan out." Sergei growled, against shields though they were going to have be a bit more creative. "and watch out for others." He ground and teeth and put his knightmare in motion watching his HUD for any sign of enemy targetting systems locking on. If they could manage a dead lock he'd be fucked before he could react; hadron weapons didn't play.

-scene break-


End file.
